Ghanchakkars
by mithi
Summary: heya ...2 bhai 2 behnein... lekin pyar ne bdl di inki zindagi... beech fase inke d ost, kya hoga unpar sied effect ghanchakkar ha bhaiiii SACHIN, VINEET, KAVIN n OC centric... to know peep inside joint venture by Mithi n DayaVineet's Girl...CHAPTER 27 updated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo ! Here, we are with a brand new concept…A joint venture by me and DayaVineet's Girl. Hope you like it.**

 **This chapter credit goes to DayaVineet's Girl….I am just postng…..**

 **Happy Reading…**

… **..**

 _ **Location: Malad…**_

This area of Malad was a posh one, specially for the business class. Here lived the famous businessman _**Mr Jaydeep Oberai.**_ He was the most successful businessman till date. As successful his business was, so was his family life…. He had an understanding and supporting wife " _ **Mrs Kiran Oberai".**_ They were blessed with two beautiful daughters, the elder one being calm and serious by nature named _**Ruhana**_ while the younger one , being naughty and funloving was named _**Angel.**_

These two girls were the _**Jaan**_ of their father. Angel was always naughty , so in cases, if their father used to scold her, its always Ruhana , who saved her.

.

.

 _ **One Fine Day…Evening…**_

 _ **Angel**_ rushed into the house. She glanced at her mother who was instructing the maids about what dinner was to be made….

Angel: Mumma, Ruhana kahan hai?

Kiran- Apne kamre mein hogi aur kahan jayegi!

Angel(made a face)- Offo! Ye ladki bhi na….paagal hai ! Jab dekho tab ya toh kuch padhti rahegi ya sochti rahegi.

Kiran(looked at her)- kam se kam kuch kaam toh krti hai, teri tarah nautanki nahi krti na…

Angel- Haan haan…kar lo kar lo apni laadli beti ki tareef….wohi hai na aapki laadli beti…. Aur main kuch nahi… (she made a face which made her mother laugh)

Kiran- chal, nautanki band kar. Bula le ruhana ko, tumhare dad aate hi honge.

Angel nods and moves to her sister's room. She peeped in and found her lost in reading her favorite book…. _ **"The Alchemist".**_ She entered in the room and moved to her and threw a soft smiley ball on her…

Angel- _**Ae….Kya bolti tu…**_

Ruhana looked up from her book and catched the ball and smiled as she found naughty expressions of her sister…she kept her book aside…and again threw the ball on her….

Ruhana- _**Ae….kya main bolu….**_

Angel(sat near her)- _**Sun…**_

Ruhana(hit her with a cushion)- _**Suna…**_

Angel(winked at her)- _**Aati kya Khandala?**_

Ruhana(smiles)- _**Kya karu …aake main Khandala…**_

Angel(made her stand holding her hand)- _ **Arey…ghoomenge , firenge, tujhse shaadi karne wale ko reject karenge aur kya….!**_

Ruhana almost shouted….

 _ **SHAADIIII!**_

Ruhana- Ye tu kya bol rahi hai? Ye shaadi kahan se beech mein aayi?

Angel- Sahi bol rahi hu. Tere liye ek rishta aaya hai..

Ruhana(her face dropped)- But mujhe shaadi nahi karni. Mujhe masters karna hai.

Angel(holds her by shoulders)- Isliye toh keh rahi hu behna….isse pehle ki wo banda aake tujhe haan bole, apan jaake reject krte hain.

Ruhana- hai kaun wo, aur tujhe kaise pata hai? (she stood folding her hands across her chest.

Angel- Maine dad ko baat krte hue suna hai. Khandala mein dad ke ek friend hai, unke bête ka rishta aaya hai tere liye.

Ruhana(sad)- dad ne mujhse pucha bhi nahi….how could he do this!

Angel(naughtily)- isliye na behen…chal chalte hain khandala! Mana krte hain usko! Aisa kaise mom dad teri shaadi karva sakte hain. Tu dad se puchna.

Meanwhile, they heard their dad….

" _Angel, Ruhana…..jaldi aao"_

Angel- Chal, dad bhi aa gaye…..tujhe permit bhi kar denge. Main jaungi toh thenga milega…. (she pouted)

Ruhana(looked at her)- Lekin yaar….aise…..(she paused)

Angel- Dekh behen, tere exam ho gaye…ab hum chhutti manane ja rahe hai…tujhe dad mana bhi nahi karenge….plz na behen…..itna nahi kar sakti tu mere liye….

Ruhana(nods)-okay , thik hai behna…!

Angels smiles and hugs her….

" _Yayy….i love you behna….tu meri achi wali behna hai"_

Ruhana smiled and hits on her hands…..

" _Bas bas….Zyada maska mat maar…ab chal …dad wait kr rahe hai."_

 _And they moved out._

.

.

 _ **Hall Room…**_

The girls moved into the hall where there parents were….their mother looked at them….

Kiran- arey aa gayi tum dono….kahan reh gayi thi?

Angel- Wo…hamari personal baat hain….hum kyun batayein!

Kiran(looked at them)- acha….ab tum dono apni maa se bhi baatein chhupaoge?

Angel (smiled naughtily)- haan, kyunki wo Sisters secret hain…hum apne secrets kisi ko nahi batate…hai na behna….(She winked at which ruhana laughed…)

Ruhana- Baat toh sahi hai mumma!

Meanwhile, their father came there…..

Jaydeep- Kya baat sahi hai beta?

Ruhana(looked at him)-kuch nahi dad, bas aapse kuch puchna hai.

He put his hand around her shoulder and looked at her…

Jaydeep- Kya chahiye meri gudiya ko?

Ruhana- Permission chahiye…aap mana toh nahi karoge na?

Jaydeep(smiles)- Maine kabhi mana kiya…batao kya chahiye…

Ruhana(Smiles)- Mere exams bhi khatam ho gaye hain dad, aura b mujhe kahin ghumne jaana hai. I needplace change.

Jaydeep(smiled and patted her cheek)- Okay….toh jao…..i'll book tickets for London ….tumhara fav place.

Angel- Bas har baar ki tarah London….not fair dad! Jab dekho humko London ya fir Switzerland bhejne ki baat karte ho! (she made a face)

Jaydeep- Isme kya burai hai…dono jagah tum dono ki favorites hain. …sahi keh raha hu na Kiran?( he looked at his wife)

Ruhana- haan dad, lekin is baar mujhe London nahi jaana. Kahin aur jaana hai.

Jaydeep(thinks)- Hmm…kahan jaana hai tumhe?

Ruhana- Dad, Mujhe is baar khandala jaana hai. Meri dost bhi rehti hai wahan…usse bhi mil lungi aur suna hai ki wo bahut khubsurat jagah hai.

Jaydeep went into deep thinking…..both the girls looked at him with scared expressions. He thn turned to them….

Jaydeep- thik hai, tum dono wahan ja sakte ho, lekin tumhe mere dost _**Aalok SInghania**_ ke yahan rehna hoga.

Ruhana(nods)- Okay dad.

He smiles and Ruhana hugs him….

" _Thanks Dad! Love you!"_

And rushed into the room. Angel followed her.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

Angel hugged her ….

Angel- Waah meri behna….i love you.

Ruhana- CHal chal….maska lagaana band kar. Varna na teri shaadi karva dungi apne jagah.

Angel(dreamily)- Mere dil mein toh already koi hai…

Ruhana(kept her hand on her shoulder)- Acha, wo kaun hai?

Angel- Hai ek hot aur handsome banda…..2 saal pehle uska photo dekha tha….tab se wahi bas gaya hai mere dil-o-dimag pe…..pata nahi kab milega Vo….

Ruhana laughed as she heard her sister and hit lighty on her head….

Ruhana- Oyee…bas kar nautanki…ja ke bags pack kar. Apan kal subah niklenge.

Angel(holds her hand)-Mujhe kahan aata hai packing karna….tu hi kar de na….dekh agar main karungi toh tu mujhe daantegi. Badi beha hai na tu! (she made an innocent puppy face)

Ruhana laughed harder….

Ruhana- Acha acha….kar dungi packing….lekin tab tak tu chup chap baithegi …samjhi! (she looked at her)

Angel(innocently)- Okay….!

And she climbed up the bed , took ruhana's teddy and sat there. Ruhana smiled seeing her like that. And she got busy with packing…

.

.

 _ **On the other side…Khandala….On the terrace….**_

Two guys were standing near the railing….one was standing taking support of it while other was standing hold the railing.

Guy1- Bhai, milne mein kya harz hai, Mom dad ne kisi ko chuna hai toh mil lo ek baar.

Guy2- Par yaar, main ek police wala hu, agar usey time nahi de paaya toh!

Guy1- Dekho bhai, ho sakta hai wo bhi isi kashmakash mein ho jaise aap ho. Aur rahi duty ki baat, toh I can bet, agar wo aapse pyaar karengi toh kabhi aapke duty ke beech nahi aayegi.

Guy2- Par _**Vineet**_ , tu samajh kyun nahi raha, main shaadi jaisi responsibility ke liye ready nahi hoon. Mom dad kuch zyada jaldi kar rahe hain.

Vineet- _**Sachin,**_ I understand, par agar tu ek baar usse mil lega toh kya ho jayega, mom dad koi zabardasti teri shaadi nahi karvayenge. Please mil lo na….

Sachin(sighs)- acha mere bhai, thik hai….lekin I need time. Mom dad ko kaun samjhayega?

Vineet(smiles)- Mom ko main samjha lunga….aap ek baar soch lo.

Sachin(nods)- acha thik hai, cha lab kahin long drive pe chalte hain…..(he looked at him)

Vineet- okay bhai….chalo!

And both the brothers moved downstairs.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai…**_

In the hall room….Kiran Oberai approached her husband…

Kiran- Suniye, aapne kaise unhe wahan rehne ke liye bol sakte hain. Aalok bhaisahab ne apne bade bête Sachin ke liye hamari Ruhana ka haath maanga hai. Aise kaise wahan ja sakti hai wo. Wo bechari ko kuch nahi pata

Jaydeep- Kiran, aap zyada soch rahi hai, ye wahan rahegi tab hi toh jaanegi na. Aap chinta mat kijiye , kuch nahi hoga.

Kiran- lekin….(she was worried)

Jaydeep- Kiran, aapki betiyan badi ho gayi hain aur samajhdaar bhi. Aur rahi ruhana ki baat , toh mujhe yakeen hai ki uske rehte kuch galat nahi hoga.

Ruhana hears what her father says. Meanwhile, Angel keeps her hands on her shoulder and shouts in her ears….

Angel- Ideaa! Ek aur idea mila!

Ruhana(startled)- Aauu…ye kya tareeka tha angel!

Angel- tujhe jagaane ke liye…hehe ! (she giggled)

Ruhana(sighs)- ab bol , kya hua?

Angel- Hum na….hum abhi chalenge Khandala ke liye. Dad se permission le.

Ruhana- Dekh, main koi permission ni le rahi, hum subah jayenge.

Angel(stamping feet on floor)- nahi, abhi jayenge.

Ruhana- Angel, maine kaha na…kal! (her voice was bit louder)

Meanwhile, their mother came there….

Kiran- Ab kya ho gaya Ruhana isey?

Ruhana(sighs)- Isse puchiye mumma!

Angel(hugs her mom)- Mumma, dad ko bolo na car ki chaabi de. Hum abhi jayenge Khandala.

Kiran- Nahi, itni raat mein nahi. Kal subah! (she was firm)

Angel- Mumma please na! Dad aapki baat nahi taalenge….plz maan jao….aap meri achi mumma ho na.(she kissed her on her cheeks)

Kiran- Angel, buttering karna band kar, chupchap ja ke so ja.

Angel- Dekho mom, dad se permission dila do nai toh main dad ko bataungi ki aapne wo diamond set order kiya hai wo bhi bina unse puche(she grinned)

Her mother looked at her while Angel grinned naughtily….She sighed her head….

Kiran- Acha thik hai , ja le le unse. Main unhe samjha dungi.

RUhana who had a hard time contolling her laughter , runs into the hall and laughs. Her dad glances at her….

Jaydeep- Kya baat hai bache, itni hasi?

Ruhana(still laughing)- Dad…vo angel na….

Jaydeep- Pata hai, nautanki karti rehti hai wo. Ab kya kiya?

Ruhana was still laughing when angel came there….

Angel- Dad, car ki chaabi dijiye na!

Jaydeep- Kyun? Itni raat mein kahan jaana hai ?

Angel- Khandala Dad!

Jaydeep(strictly)- Abhi nahi….kal morning.

Angel- Dad please na….dekho varna main na…(She looked at him naughtily) Dad, please de do na keys….hum 3 ghante mein pahunch jayenge. Please.

RUhana(sghs)- Dad, de do na…..varna ye mujhe bhi pareshan karegi.

Jaydeep(to ruhana)- par car tum chalaogi ruhana…samjhi!

Ruhana- Okay dad.

Jaydeep- Okay….main Aalok ko bata deta hu.

Angel hugged him….

" _Thanks dad…bye love you!"_

And she picked up the bags and ran outside. Ruhana and her parents looked at her. They asked ruhana to take care and she left to join her sister.

.

.

 _ **IN the car….**_

Angel- Ruhana, car chalane de na!

Ruhana- nahi, tu phir koi nautanki karegi. Main nahi chalane dungi.

Angel(holds her hand)- Tu meri achi behen hai na…plz Di….ruhana di….(she made innocent faces) I promise dhyan se chalaungi.

Ruhana sighs…..

" _Acha thik hai, lekin slow speed pe!"_

Angel nods and after a while, she increased the speed….both of them were enjoying, angel put up loud songs as she loved them while ruhana put on her earphone. Angel was enjoying ..but suddenly, becoz of the lights and her high speed…..there was a collision…

.

.

They bumped into another car….and the another person shouted…..

" _Dikhai nahi deta kya…. Chalana nahi aata toh chalaate kyun ho!"_

 _._

 _._

Angel moved out of the car and moved to the other person but freezed as she saw him…

 **A/N: Okay here I end….**

 **So….a story of two sisters….two brothers…. Hai bahut saara fun…**

 **Dekhta hai hota hai kya….**

 **Seedha saadha love ya koi ghanchakkar…**

 **Hope you guys like it…**

 **Please R &R!**

 **With Love …**

 **DayaVineet'sGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi…here's I am next chapter of ghanchakkars….hope you liked it..**

 **Thankyou for reviewing frist chap**

 **SO Moving on**

…

They bumped into another car. And the another person shouted…

" _dikhai nhi deta kya….chlana nhi ata toh chlate kyun ho"_

 **Angel** moved out of car n moved to the other person but freezed as she saw him….

A young handsome guy wearing white formla shirt with khakee paint standing with anger expression n shouted at **Angel**

" _meri nyi gadi khraab krdi..iski head light tod di….pagal ho..pta nhi aise logo ko gadi kon chlane ko deta ha_ "

 **Angel** lost in him n smiling widely….This made him more angry he shouted at her

" _ajeeb pagal ha main dant rhu yeh daant dikha rhi ha"_

" _Chlo bhai….hmein late ho rha ha"_

Another handsome hunk with him tried to cool him

" _nhi yr iski vjh se meri favorite car tod di yr…ise toh",_ First guy shouted in anger

Meantime **Ruhana** came there

" _I am sorry actually gtli hmari ha..hum compensate kr denge"_

" _its okay…aap log jaan bhujh k nhi kiya..",_ Second guy answered

" _jee fir bhi aap…..",_ **Ruhana** abt to say but cut by 2 boy

" _its okay"_

He dragged his angry brother with him n drove to their destination..

 **Ruhana** shook **Angel** who still stood lost…..

" _chl ab yahan kya kr rhi…kya daant nikal thi rhi tu use dekh"_

" _yr yr..vo mil gya..yhi tha vo",_ **Angel** jumped excitedly

" _kon mil gya",_ **Ruhana** asked confusedly

" _vhi meri photo wala..I love him yr…bs yeh mujhe mil jaye aur kya chahiye",_ **Angel** said

…

 **SINGHANIA HOUSE**

Their car entered inside… **Ruhana** at driver seat..

" _dad ka dost toh kafi maaldaar party ha…security n all..koi minister toh nhi ha knh_ i", **Angel** jokingly said

" _chup kr tujhe mzaak sujh rha ha..mujhe nervousness ho rhi hu…inke bête se hi meri sahdi ki baat ho rhi ha",_ **Ruhana** said worriedly

" _tu yeh shadi nhi krna chahti na..toh I have a plan_ ", **Angel** said

" _aur vo kya_ ", **Ruhana** asked

" _tu janti ha k **Ruhana** kon ha main janti hu k **Ruhana** kon ha..pr **Singhania** house mein koi nhi janta k **Ruhana** kon ha",_ **Angel** said with a naughty grin on her face..

" _tu kehan kya chahti ha….",_ **Ruhana** asked confusedly

" _bs itna aaj se tu **Angel** main **Ruhana** ",_ **Angel** said

" _What_ ", **Ruhana** exclaimed in shock

" _chilati kya ha…idea ha….ab mujh jaisi bahu toh obvio koi nhi chahta hoga",_ She said with naughty smile

" _Dekh behna kisi ko pta chl gya na bht bure fsenge",_ **Ruhana** said with tnsn

" _dekh zyada se zyada shadi se na krenge vhin toh hum chahte ha…so relax_ ", **Angel** tried to calm her down

" _mujhe yeh sahi nhi lg rha",_ **Ruhana** sighed

" _don't you trust me yr…rishta toot jayega",_ **Angel** said

 **Ruhana** nodded half heartly…..both got down n entered inside...

" _hie_ ", **Angel** said to see mr n mrs **Singhania**

They turned to gilrs….

" _ **Hello**_ _girls_ ",Mr **Singhania** greetedback

" _hello uncle",_ **Ruhana** replied

" _beta aap mein se **Ruhana** kon ha **Angel** kon ha",_Mrs **Singhania** asked

" _jee main hu **Ruhana** aur yeh **Angel** ",_ **Angel** replied

" _Oh ayo beta….khana lga du aapke liye",_ Mrs **Singhania** asked

" _Nhi aunty hum ghr se kha ke chle the",_ **Ruhana** replied

" _thik ha main coffee lati hu….. **Alok** aap inhe zra guest room tk chhod ayiye",_Mrs **Singhania** said

" _jee aunty_ ", **Ruhana** said

 **Mr Alok Singhania** lead them to room….

 **MR Alok Singhania** is a leading businessman of India…Living in **Khndala** with his family…His Wife **Shashi kala Singhania** one of the most famous lady of city….she is loving mom n wife..but strictly followed some of rituals n customs…they blessed with two handsome sons **Sachin** n **Vineet….Sachin** being elder one really close to Mom's heart n joined Police force as he didn't find anything intresting in family business.. **Sachin** is reserved n some kinda moody person… **Vineet** being younger he is a naughty person n Joined his father business n Brother **Sachin** is his best buddy….

 **GUEST ROOM**

 **Ruhana** n **Angel** finished their coffee…n all set to sleep…. **Ruhana** laid on bed n closed her eyes

" _mujhe neend nhi a rhi **Ruhana** ",_ **Angel** said while getting up from bed

" _dekh_ _behna chup chap so ja…mujhe bht neend a rhi ha_ ", **Ruhana** said irritaedly

" _hum ghumne chle…suna ha bht acha city ha",_ **Angel** said in excitement

" _dekh chup chap so ja…dmag mt kha",_ **Ruhana** said angrily

" _thik ha tu so main terrace pe ja rhi hu mujhe neend nhi a rhi",_ **Angel** got up n moved out

 **Ruhana** sighed n followed her…

 **Ruhana** reached terrace in half sleep..She is yawning n cursing **Angel** …..

" _huh jb dekho ulte kaam..khud toh ullu ha aur mujhe bhi sone nhi deti…kisi din khoon kr dungi iska"_

Her non stop murmurs stop when she collided with someone….She shocked….she closed her eyes tightly …..Person just lost in this sleeping beauty…. **Ruhana** held her shirt tightly… **Ruhana** opened her eyes lightly n saw him holding her from waist….both were looking at each other….n totally lost in each other eyes

" _Aap thik ha_ ", He asked

" _jee aur aap_ ", **Ruhana** replied

" _main thik hu pr aap yahan_ ", He asked

" _Mera Naam_ ** _Angel_** _ha..aur_ ** _Singhania_** _Uncle mere dad k dost ha_ ", **Ruhana** replied

 **(both the sisters lied about their names….now take Ruhana as Angel n Vice versa)**

" _aur main aapke uncle ka beta_ **_Vineet_** ", **Vineet** said

" _aur vo jo aapke sath thi vo kon ha_ ", **Vineet** asked

" _vo meri behn_ ** _Ruhana_** _ha_ ", **Ruhana** replied

" _hmmm_ ** _Ruhana_** _bhabhi_ ", **Vineet** sighed thoughtfully

" _aur vo aapke sath kon the job ht gussa kr rhe the_ ", **Ruhana** asked

" _vo mere bde bhai saab_ ** _Sachin_** _ha jinse aapki behn Ruhana ki shadi ki baat chli ha_ ", **Vineet** replied

" _what vo_ ** _Sachin_** _ha_ …", **Ruhana** exclaimed in shock

" _kya hua_ ", **Vineet** asked confusedly

 _"Vo_ ** _Sachin_** _ha aur meri Behn_ ** _Ruhana_** _jisse tumhare bhai ki_

" _kya vo **Ruhana** ha oh no_ ", **Vineet** too asked in shock

" _ab kya hoga bhagwan hi Jane_ ", **Ruhana** sighed

" ** _chor chor pkdo_** "

 **Ruvi** conversation distracted by these voices

" _oh no lgta a gye amne samne_ ", **Vineet** said n both ran toward voices

 **Sachin** n **Angel** were fighting n arguing... **Sachin** stood holding her both hands at her back n she struggling to escape from his grip...

" _chhodo mujhe_ ", **Angel** shouts

" _tumne pehle meri gadi thok di ab_ ", **Sachin** abt to say but cut by **Angel**

"oh _usi cheez ka bdla lene aye ho...pr Mr Chor mere hote mere uncle k ghr chori nhi kr poage smjhe_ "

" _what main tumhe chor lg rha hu...Chor toh tum ho...jo mere ghr pe ho_ ", **Sachin** too shouted back

"oh _ho ulta chor kotwal ko Dante...khud chor ho aur mujhe chor bula rhe ho_ ", **Angel** said angrily

" _you_ ", **Sachin** abt to say but stop by **Ruvi**

" _stop you both_ ", **Ruhana** shouts

" _chl kya rha ha..kyu jhgd rhe ho_ ", **Vineet** asked

" _Behna dekh yeh ghr mein chori krne ghusa... Lgta nhi ha pr ha pkka chor_ ", **Angel** said

" _chor main nhi tum ho_ ", **Sachin** shouted back

" _tum_ _smjhte kya ho khud ko...chhodungi nhi tumhe_ ", **Angel** shouts

" _mere hi ghr pe mujhe dhmki de rhi ho himmat ki daad deni pdegi_ ", **Sachin** said

" _yeh lo ab yeh ghr bhi tumhara ho gya",_ **Angel** said teasingly

" _uska ghr ha toh bolega_ _hi_ ", **Ruhana** said

" _what uska ghr behna apne ghr koi terrace se nhi ata_ ", **Angel** said

" _uska_ _ghr ha vo terrace se aye ya balcony you shouldn't have any prblm..."_ , **Ruhana** said

" _haan sahi keh rhi ha tumhari behn...mera ghr ha Jo mrzi kru tumhe koi prblm nhi hona chahiye_ ", **Sachin** said

" _jb main apni behn se baat kr rhi hi toh who said you put nosy between us_ ", **Angel** still in anger

" ** _Ruhana_** _look vo **Sachin** ha_...", **Ruhana** said holding **Angel** from shoulders

 **(Ruhana as Angel n Angel as Ruhana)**

" _what yeh **Sachin** ha...no...yeh **Sachin** nhi ho skta_ ", **Angel** shouted in shock

" _main **Sachin** hi hu n tumhe koi prblm nhi hona chahiye_ ", **Sachin** glared her

" _no tum **Sachin** nhi ho skte nhi mtlb nhi_ ", **Angel** still in shock

" _pagal vagal ho...jao Jake so jao shayad dmag ko aram mile_ ", **Sachin** said

 **Ruhana** dragged **Angel** but **Angel** turn back n say

" _No you can't be **Sachin**_ "

 **Sachin** gave him a irritating look

 **Ruhana** **Angel** left n both the brothers standing there

" ** _Vineet_** _ma ko Puri duniya mein yeh mili thi  
mere liye..."_, **Sachin** said in irritation

" _kya_ _burai ha ismein...she is beautiful_ ", **Vineet** said

" _toh tu kr le shadi_ ", **Sachin** glared him

" _ab mere liye psnd nhi ki na...aur Insp **Sachin** ki bolti bnd krwane ki himmat hr kisi mein nhi ha_ ", **Vineet** giggled

" _muh bnd kr apna_ ", **Sachin** glared him n moved to his room..

….

 **Shashi** **kala** is going toward her room but she stopped at room seeing dark..

" _yeh itni jldi so gyi..normally toh abhi tk_ _pdhai krti ha_ ", She moved inside n switched on the lights

" _yeh lo madam so rhi ha, muh kyun dhk rkha….isko saans lene mein prblm hogi",_ **Shashi Kala** removed blanket from her face n became shocked to see pillows n her soft toys under blanket

" _hey bhagwan yeh ldki raat k 11 bje kahan gyai vo bhi bina btaye…bahr kisi ko pta chl naak kt jayegi hmari…..pkka usi lfnge se milne_ gy hogi kya _muh dikhaungi logo mein..bhgwan utha le mujhe",_ **Shashi kala** over reacted on this matter n said worriedly

Meantime outside a girl around mid 20's n a guy around 28 got down from bike….

" _ja rhi ho",_ He asked sadly

" _jana pdega yr..kl milte ha_ ", She said n hugged him

He nodded n hugged her back….

She looked at pipe attached to her room balcony n sighed…She held pipe n start climbing up….She jumped in balcony n entered room..but her sandals fell from her hand to saw her mom

" _a gyi tu khandaan ki naak kta k….kahan ha vo sdk chhap_ ", **Shashi Kala** shouted

"mom", She abt to say but cut by **Shashi Kala**

 _"muh bnd kr tu apna….jo gltiya tere bhayio ne nhi ki vo tu kregi..mitti mein mila di khan dan ki izzat…"_ **Shashi Kala** is shouting at her

But she is murmuring

" _vo lfnga nhi ha vo bht bda event company ka malik ha….. dekh lena mom shadi toh usi se krungi mere hero se_ "

A sweet curved appeared on her face which made her mom angry

…

 **A/N:SO DONE WITH SECOND CHAPTER OF GHANCHAKKARS…..**

 **SO WHO IS THIS NEW LOVE BIRDS OF STORY…**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCHG FOR LIKINH FIRST CHAP**

 **KEEP REVIEWING**

 **LOTS OF LOVE**

 **MITHI n DAYAVINEET'S GIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello… we're back with third chapter...  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews….hehehe :p  
Abhi tak toh sirf trailer tha….asli picture toh baaki hai doston :P ;)**

 **Acha acha….main apna muh band krti hun, aap log ye gadbad aur golmal se bhari kahani padho…tata!**

 **RECAP: Ruhana aur Angel takraate hain Sachin aur Vineet ki car se….Angel ne ki naamon ki adla badli…..thodi takraar aur thoda pyaar….aur ye kya….MrsShashiKala Singhania hain apni beti par naraz….kya hoga aage! Lets move on…**

…. 

Shashi kala moves to her room murmuring….  
 _"Is ladki ne khandaan ki naak kata di….pata nahi isey us lafange mein aisa kya dikha….aur dekho toh kaise boli thi….."Shaadi toh main usi se karungi"…huhhh.!"_

She enters her room where her husband glances at her….

 _"Kya baat hai….itna gussa kispe bhagyawaan?"_

She makes a face…  
 _"Aapki laadli pe…..zara puchiye toh usse raat 11 baje tak kiske saath ghumti hai….sab aapke laad pyaar ka nateeja hai. Bigaad diya hai aapne usey."_

Aalok smiles…." _Ohho, tum kyun bigad rahi ho…..shaant ho jao_.!" 

He tried to calm his wife…  
 _"Main kal Kuki se baat karta hun. Wo aisa kuch nahi karegi jisse hume takleef ho."_

She looked at him…  
 _Aalok, wo kar toh chuki hai, us ladke se milti hai roz….aur muh pe jawab dene lagi hai."_

Aalok sighs…." _Shashi, aap so jaiye…hum kal baat krte hain."_

 __And he sits on the bed…. While she murmurs….  
 _"Ajeeb hain, mujhpar nai, beti par zyada yakeen hai !"_

 **GUEST ROOM**

.  
 **NEXT MORNING**

Ruhana woke up and found Angel sleeping hugging thecushion. She smiled at her … 

_"Ye ladki bhi na…puri paagal hai. Abhi dekho kitne aaram se so rahi hai, aur raat ko kaise muh latka ke baithi_ _thi_."

She smiles and moves into the washroom to get fresh. A while later, she came out and woke Angel….

Ruhana(slightly shaked her)- _Angel_ , _uth…8 baj rahe hai._

Angel(turns to other side)- _kya hai….sone de na! sirf 8 hi toh baje hai na ! abhi sone de._

Ruhana- _ohho…..hum apne ghar mein nahi hai Angel, hum khandala mein hai,yahan derr tak_ _sona nahi chalega. Uth jaldi_ …(she took hold of her quilt, in order to wake her up)

 __Angel sits back irritated….

 __Angel _\- Kya hai Ruhanaa…sone de na! tujhe kya problem hai mere sone se…..bahut buri hai tu….sone bhi nahi deti!"_

Ruhana sighs and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. She turns to Angel….  
" _tu fresh ho ja, main dekhti hu. Shayad auntyji hogi"_

Angel nods while Ruhana opens the door. She gets surprised to find Vineet on the door. He smiles and says…..  
Vineet- Good Morning!

Ruhana(smiles)- Good Morning….aap subah subah yahan? 

Vineet(smiles)- Haan, actually mom aa rahi thi par phir maine socha ki main hi aa jaun, is bahane aapse mil lunga. 

Ruhana(smiles)- acha ji….baatein banana toh aap khoob jaante hain. 

Vineet(laughs)- acha , ab chlte hai, mom dad must be waiting. 

Ruhana(nods)- aap chaliye, hum aate hain. 

Vineet smiles and walks off , while Angel comes out….  
"Kaun tha? Aur kyun tha?" 

Ruhana- Vineet tha, breakfast ke liye bolne aaya tha. Ab chalo, everyone must be waiting. 

Angel- Haan , Chal!  
And they moved out.

.  
 **Out in the dining room….**

Mr and Mrs Singhaniya were waiting for them. Vineet was there as well. 

Angel/Ruhana- Good Morning Everyone! 

Aalok- Good Morning beta….kaise ho dono? 

Ruhana- Hum thik hai uncle. 

Shashi- Khade kyun ho dono, chalo baitho. Naashta thands ho raha hai? (to vineet)- sachin kahan hai? 

Vineet(while having his apple)- mujhe kya pata…..chala gaya hoga duty pe! 

Shashi- tujhe kuch pata bhi hota hai Vineet….bina khaye piye kaise chala gaya vo.(and she stands up from her chair) 

Vineet- uffo Maa, tumhe bataye bina thodi jayega wo . obviously, wo Kuki ke saath hoga. 

Shashi(makes a face)- kuki? Is ladki ne toh …..pareshan kar ke rakh diya hai! (she murmurs to herself.)

At the same time, Sachin and Kuki came to the dining hall… 

Kuki- Good Morning mom/Dad! 

Shashi(looked at her)- Ab kahan chali tu? Kahin phir se usse milne toh nahi…? 

Kuki- Mom, aaj college jaana hai. Main late ho rahi hu. 

SHashi- haan haan, ab main hi buri banungi na….(to her husband)- aap kuch bolte kyun nahi…smjhaate kyun nahi is ladki ko! 

Aalok- Kuki khud samajhdaar hai Shashi…..apna bhala bura soch sakti hai. 

Sachin- haan mom. Dad is right. Aap tension na lo. 

She made a face and moved outside the dining room. Here, aalokji made Kuki meet Ruhana and

Angel. Sachin gave an irritated look when he saw Angel(Ruhana). He whispered to Vineet…. 

Sachin- Ye yahan kitne din rahegi? 

Vineet(smiles)- kitne din rukwana hai? (he smiled naughtily) 

Sachin- tujhe kya maza aa raha hai…ye ruhana yahan jitney din rahegi,utne din mujhse uljhegi! 

Vineet- par uski behen toh nahi ulajhti, aur waise bhi Ruhana bhi toh khubsurat hai. Aapko problem kya hai bhai? 

Sachin(irritatedly)- uff….tujhse baat karne ka matlab nahi hai…baat ko samajhta hi nahi…..! 

Vineet laughs as he watches his irritated expressions. Meanwhile, their mother came there…. 

Shashi- Sachin, tu nahi mila in ladkiyon se…..main milvaati hun. 

Sachin(looking at Angel(Ruhana))- Main bahut ache se mil chukka hun maa, aur nahi milna. Yahan toh apne ghar mein aane par bhi sunna padta hai. 

Angel(gets excited)- toh tumse kisne kaha tha ki terrace se aao….darwaaze se nahi aa sakte they. 

Sachin- meri marzi, mera ghar….main khidki se aaun ya terrace se ya darwaaze se…..pehle toh meri car thok di, aur ab mere ghar mein….(he speaks all in a go) 

Aalokji and Shashikala were watching them….. 

Aalok- ye kya tareeka hai sachin? Ladkiyon se aise baat krte hain? 

Sachin- Dad, ye aap Ruhana se pucho. Mujhe derr ho rahi hai.  
And he leaves ….while Angel makes a face and whispers to ruhana…. 

"Dekha tune….kaise jhagad ke gaya subah subah…pata nahi khud ko samajhta kya hai ..huhh!" 

And she moves into her room. Everyone else disperses. Ruhana(Angel)- was moving to her room when Vineet called her…. 

Vineet- Angel!  
She turned back… 

Angel(R)- haan!  
Vineet- tum aaj free ho? 

Angel- main free hi hu. Kyun, kuch kaam hai? 

Vineet(smiles)- Haan, wo main soch raha tha ki kyun na aaj sham hum kahin ghumne chale…if you don't mind.? 

Angel(smiles)- thik hai. 

Vineet(smiles)- Okay…toh be reayd by 6. Hum aapko apni nagri ghumayenge.  
She smiles as he says that and nods. He , too leaves for office with his dad. While she moves into the room and sighed to see the condition of the room.

.  
 **A/N: Okay here I end….**

 **Toh Sachin-Angel mein jhagda barkarar hai….  
Ruhana aur Vineet mein badh rahi dosti :D  
Dekhte hai aage kya kya hota hai….  
Picture toh abhi baaki hai…. .**

 **Stay tuned….  
Please R&R!  
With Love…  
Mithi & DayaVineet's Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

_**MALL**_

 _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _is wandering in mall….doing shopping….suddenly she collided with someone_

" _I am so sorry…aap thik ha beta",She asked for forgiveness_

" _its okay sasu ma…main thik hu", A young guy about 26 with charming smile said this_

" _you..how dare are you to call me sasu ma",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _frowned in anger_

" _ab ismein dare ki kya baat ha…sasu ma ha toh sasu ma hi khunga",He said with a smile_

" _just shut up_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _naam ha mera koi sasu ma nhi smjhe tum",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **Kala**_ _said angrily_

" _ab aap mujhse bdi ha toh aapka namm lunga it does not look nice na…toh sasu ma hi khaunga na",HE said_

" _ho kon tum….aukat kya ha tumhari….aur main sapne mein bhi apni beti ka hath tumhare hath nhi dungi smjhe ", She said angrily_

" _rishtey toh hum aapke hone wale jamai babu ha aur naam ha_ _ **Kavin**_ _ **khanna", Kavin**_ _said naughtily_

" _just shut up tum dur rho meri beti se smjhe….vrna tumhare chhote chhote tukde kr kutton ko khila dungi smjhe",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _warned him pointing finger toward_ _ **Kavin**_

" _ohho sasu ma itna gussa nhi krte Health k liye hanikark hota ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while hitting her finger with his…._

" _bht bde badtameez ho tum…..you middle class lfnge", She frowned_

" _Sasu ma middle class toh hu shayad lfnga bhi but_ _ **Kuki**_ _ki doli yeh lfnga hi le jayega",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smirked at her_

" _meri beti ki parchhai bhi nhi milegi….smjhe tum",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _said in anger_

" _parchhai chahiye bhi kise puri ki puri_ _ **Kuki**_ _le jaunga vo band baja baraat k sath",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said with a naughty smile_

" _tumse baat krna hi bekar ha…..anyways get lost",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _frowned n move ahead_

" _jamai toh bht honge sasu ma pr jamai raja toh ek hi hoga aur vo of course none other than_ _ **Kavin Khanna…**_ _", He smiled while talking to himself_

… _._

 _ **SINGHANIA VILLA**_

 _ **Angel**_ _is in great tension….She walking in her room to n fro…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _is getting ready for her day out with_ _ **Vineet**_ _…she glanced her as_ _ **Angel**_ _lost in her own world n making weird faces_

" _ab kya hua tujhe…btayegi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _yr_ _ **Sachin**_ _itna khdus ha… chehra ek dum hero jaisa kaam zero jaise kyun",_ _ **Angel**_ _said sadly_

" _dekh_ _ **Angel**_ _shayad vo aisa na ho…I mean tum dono ko dono mulakaat bht hi weird situations mein hui…vo pehli baar accident aur kl raat vo terrace wala incident I mean yeh circumstances in koi bhi gussa krega….its natural",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while pressing her hand_

" _toh ab kya kru",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked confusedly_

" _you like him na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _Nope",_ _ **Angel**_ _said which make_ _ **Ruhana**_ _confused_

" _kya..tune hi toh bola tha"_

" _I don't like him behna infact I Love him",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while blushing_

" _ohho baat yahan tk puhnch gyi ha..toh ab toh kuch spcl krna bnta ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said naughtily_

" _kya spcl",_ _ **Angel**_ _got confused_

" _arrey sorry bol aur ",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _hit her shoulder with her_

" _aur",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _udti udti khbr ayi ha aaj raat ko uncle aunty ghr pe nhi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said n winks at her_

" _toh",_ _ **Angel**_ _glanced over her_

" _toh tu aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _akele ha….do something special for him..use acha lgega",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _oh thank you behna…aaj toh main uska gussa shant kr hi dungi",_ _ **Angel**_ _hugged her_

" _acha chhod main chlti hu.._ _ **Vineet**_ _wait kr rhe ha….n best of luck ",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said n moved toward door_

" _okay best of luck you too behna..Have a romantic date ",_ _ **Angel**_ _winks at h_

" _hum bs ghumne ja rhe ha…koi date shate nhi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said n left_

 _ **Angel**_ _smiled n made some phone calls n placed some orders…_

… _.._

 _Here_ _ **Vineet**_ _is waiting for_ _ **Ruhana(actually Angel as Ruhan is Angel for him)**_ _in his car…..Ruhana came n open door_

" _So sorry for making you wait",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while sitting beside him at passenger seat_

" _its okay…so are you ready for fun unlimited",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _yeah",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said excitedly_

" _so fun beigns",_ _ **Vineet**_ _accelerate car n drove it speedily_

 _Firstly they reached a fountain area….._

" _lijiye madam hmara pehla spot..yahan pe vo samne dhaba ha yahan k chhole bhture best ha…aur us uncle ka gola yummm….aur samne pani puri bhel puri stall",_ _ **Vineet**_ _talking nonstop about the place n food stall…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _just smiling to see him.._

" _lgta ha khane pine k kucch zyada hi shaukeen ha aap",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _haan yahan akr agr yeh sb nhi khaya toh kya fayda...chlo pehle chhole bhture khate ha….fri Gola khate khate is natural fountain ka mza lenge…you will love this idea_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said holding her hand n dragged her to stall.._

" _bhayia 2 plate spcl wali",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _aap itna oily aur spicy khayenge",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _uffo_ _ **Angel**_ _kbhi kbhi khane mein kya nuksaan..enjoy ",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said while putting a bite in her mouth_

" _its yummy",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while chewing_

" _toh khao",_ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled_

 _Both had food with little chit chat….._ _ **Vineet**_ _is paying bill at counter n_ _ **Ruhana**_ _seeing him….._ _ **Vineet**_ _saw a girl at road side looking like beggers…she was staring food stall with hungry eyes as she is hungry but no money for food….._ _ **Vineet**_ _bought one more plate n gave to that girl…A sweet smile appeared on_ _ **Ruhana**_ _face as he love his kindness_

 _ **Mere dilbar mere jaanam  
Maine tumse pyar kiya re  
Bechaini badhti jaati hai  
Tune kaisa dard diya re  
Maine pyar tumhi se kiya re…2  
Dil chura liya…4**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _coming toward her….n She is lost in him…he is calling her but she didn't reply…he saw her smiling..her hairs came on her face…she is looking so innocent which attracted him…he looking her without blink_

 _ **Teri pehli nazar ne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera chein churaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera khwab jo aaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raton ko jagaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri pyaas ko maine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hothon pe sajaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chahat kaise hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune mujhko bataya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil chura liya…4**_

" _chlo hum vahan chlte ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said while pointing toward fountain_

" _haan chlo",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

 _Both headed toward fountain..n sat a near by rock….._

" _yahan sb kitna acha ha….mountains,natural fountain,its really beautiful_ _ **Vineet**_ _",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _uffo_ _ **Angel**_ _is rock pe baith k kya mza ayega..mza lena ha toh chlo mere sath",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _kahan",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _tum chlo toh",_ _ **Vineet**_ _dragged her in water_

" _no_ _ **Vineet**_ _mujhe nhi jana",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _it will be real fun",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said n made her stand under water_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled n start enjoying with water..she is playing with drops..splashing water on_ _ **Vineet**_ _..both were doing Kiddish acts…_ _ **Vineet**_ _gathered some kids n start playing with them…they were running in water n their laughter spread all over in environment…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _staring him_

 _lovingly a kid behind her maturity_

 _ **Paon zamein pe padte nahin ab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main udne lagi hoon hawa mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khushboo banke bikhri padi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri zulfein aaj fiza mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune jadoo yeh kaisa kiya re…(2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil chura liya…(4)**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _called her by signaling…but she denied…he sighs n sat beside her_

" _acha nhi lga kya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _bht acha ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _fir",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _bs aise hi…", She replied_

 _ **Vineet**_ _sighed n signal something to kids..they came n took_ _ **Ruhana**_ _with them n start splashing water on her…they start running n_ _ **Ruhana**_ _starts chasing them…_ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled to see_

 _ **Teri in bahon mein mujhko**_ _ **  
Ab to jeena marna hai  
Soch liya hai hadh se bhi zyada  
Ab ishq tumhe karna hai  
Maine maana tujhe hi piya re…(2)  
Dil chura liya…(4)**_

Teri pehli nazar ne…Dil chura liya

 _ **Vineet**_ _to jumped in water n start playing with them…_

… _._

 _ **CAFÉ**_

 _ **Kuki**_ _entered inside n gave look to all seats n found her friend on last table..She moved toward him n sat on next_

" _Hie_ _ **Kavin**_ _….achank bula liya kya hua",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _v meri sasu ma…kya kru unka main",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said frustrated_

" _ab kya kr diya mom ne",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked disappointmently_

" _sare mall k samne itni khri khoti sunai k kya kru main..yr main is city ka respectable citizen hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _sighed_

" _yeh toh tum pehle bhi jante the toh ab",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _ **Kuki**_ _only for you I am tolerating this vrna aunty ki ban bja deta",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said naughtily_

" _vo meri mumma ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _glared him_

" _toh meri bhi sasu ma ha….",_ _ **Kavin**_ _winked at her_

" _you know what bde bhayia k liye rishta aya ha.._ _ **Ruhana**_ _naam ki ldki ha Mumbai se..Bhai aur bilkul nhi bni..pta nhi shadi hogi ya nhi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _bht jhgda kr re ..fir toh pkka vo dono made for each other",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smirked_

" _but how",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _dekhna jldi hi dono ek dusre k rang mein rng jayenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said naughtily_

" _n jaan u don't worry_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **Kala**_ _preshan kre toh mujhe btana main hoon na", He pressed her hand_

" _okay ab main chlti hu",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said while getting up_

" _itni jldi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said sadly_

" _next week se exam ha toh pdhaI krni ha..bye", She kissed his cheek n left_

" _haye itna lamba intezaaar aur itni chhoti mulakaat….not fair",_ _ **Kavin**_ _sighed_

 _He paid bill n moved out from café…._

….

 _ **SINGHANIA HOUSE**_

 _Its almost 9 o'clock of night.._ _ **Sachin**_ _jeep stop at front of gate..he got down n entered inside….he directly moved to his room as he knew no one is at home…He see opened the door of his room n confused to see darkness in room….He about switch on the light but stop as some dim lights get on….He was surprised to see his room as it is decorated by flowers n balloons n also dim lights….Then his eyes fell on table n saw some sorry cards with chocolate cake sorry written on them….he picked up card n start reading…. c_

 _ **I can't express my feelings except to say; I'm really sorry**_

 _He placed card on table n said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _kahan ho tum",_

 _ **Angel**_ _came front of him (_ _ **Angel**_ _is_ _ **Ruhana**_ _for Singhania family)….n stood front of him by holding ears…_

" _hey sorry…hmari mulakat hi ajeeb se circumstances mein hui koi bhi gussa hota…chlo ab se ldai maaf aur dosti shuru…..toh tumne mujhe maaf kiya", Angel talking non stop without waiting for his reply_

 _ **Sachin**_ _is looking her without blink.._

" _toh aajse hum dost huye…isi baat pe party toh bnti ha..chlo cake kate",_ _ **Angel**_ _dragged him toward table_

" _hath chhodo mera_ _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _almost shouts_

" _nhi chhodungi bolo pehle maaf kiya",_ _ **Angel**_ _said stubbornly_

" _haan baba kiya maaf..ab toh chhodo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

" _sachi",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked in excitedly_

" _haan schi ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _thank you",_ _ **Angel**_ _hugged him which made_ _ **Sachin**_ _shock….._

" _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said softly_

 _ **Angel**_ _loeked at_ _ **Sachin**_ _n separate_

" _sorry"_

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled n moved to washroom…n came after 15 minutes in his night tracks…_ _ **Angel**_ _still standing here n waiting for him dreamily…._ _ **Sachin**_ _came n shook her little_

" _kahan khoyi ho",He asked_

" _bs tumhara wait kr hi hu",She replied_

 _She lead him to table n cut cake.._ _ **Angel**_ _fed him n he too fed her…_

" _thank you so much for all of this",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _abhi hum dost bn gye na toh dosti ka ek asool ha jnab no thankyou no sorry",_ _ **Angel**_ _said smilingly_

 _He laughed at her antiques…_

" _bhukh lgi ha cake se pet nhi bhrta",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said sweetly_

" _I have done all the arrangements sir",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _okay..toh kya ha arrangement for night",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _toh chle", She asked while extending her hand toward her_

" _haan", He held her hand_

 _And she lead him to terrace…where she done beautiful dinner arrangements…Table for two decorated with white orchards n candles under the moon shower n stars n roof of sky_

 _ **Sachin**_ _was mesmerized to see arrangements…both sat on chairs adjacent to each other…n start having dinner…_ _ **Sachin**_ _is overwhelmed with this special treatments..both had dinners n talk for long time….n enjoyed each other company…_

 _ **Pehla pehla pyar hai, pehalee pehalee bar hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jan ke bhee anjana, kaisa meraa yar hai...**_

 _ **Usakee najar, palko kee chilman se mujhe dekhtee, usakee najar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Usakee haya, apanee hee chahat kaa raj kholatee, usakee haya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhup ke kare jo wafa, aisa meraa yar hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pehla pehla pyar hai...**_

…

 _ **A/N: ….Sachin Angel Ruhana ha Vineet k liye Ruhana Angel…..unko nhi pta Angel Ruhana ha aur Ruhana Angel ha..hihihihi confuse…**_

 _ **ab kya hoga…pyar k phool khil chuke ha…..Kya ab yeh Phool inki zindagiyon k meheka payenge ya fir inki schaai sb khtm kr denge**_

 _ **Kya Kavin Babu kaamyaab ho payenge Shashi Kala k Jmai babu bnne k liye**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who reviewed**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Stay blessed**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **DAYAVINEET'S GIRL & MITHI**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Ppplzz…. Back with the next chapter :D**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed on this fiction.**

 **KavinSanjana, Sukhi, CIDans, Ashi...Thank you for the awesome comments. Glad that you're liking the story.**

 **Kuki Jaan- thank you :D Abhi toh trailer tha, dekhte jao Kavin Khanna ka kamaal…aka hamare Jamai Raja ka :D aur haan….Ghanchakkar hi ghanchakkar hai :D Keep reading :D**

 **Aailaa….bahut baatein ho gayi…chalo chapter padhte hain ….**

 **Happy Reading !**

 _ **Singhaniya Villa…Next Morning….**_

Shashikala and Alok were having their morning tea, when **Ruhana(Angel)** came out of her room. She greeted them….

" _Good Morning Uncle/Aunty!"_

They smiled ….

" _Good morning Angel! Beta, tum itni jaldi uth gayi?"_ Shashikala asked her.

Angel(R)- Jee aunty….mujhe aadat hai subah jaldi jaagne ki.

Shashikala(smiled)- achi baat hai.

Meanwhile, Sachin came there, greeted the three of them….

Sachin- maa, main nikal raha hu. Raat ko intezar mat karna. Derr hogi mujhe.

Shashikala- arey beta, nashta toh kar ke ja.

Sachin- nahi maa, main bahar se kuch le lunga. Tum chinta na karo.

Shashikala- arey aise bina kuch khaye ghar se nahi jaate.

Sachin(smiles)- aaj jaana padega. (looks at Angel(Ruhana)) Angel,plz maa ko samjhao. Bye…andtake care.

He left leaving his mother murmuring….

" _Aajkal ke bachche na…..kisi ki nahi sunte…dekh rahe ho na….bina kuch khaye chala gaya, ab pata nahi pura din kuch khayega ya nahi."_

Just then, Vineet came there too.

" _Haan maa….aapko toh bas apne pyaare sachin bête ki fikar hai, meri aur kuki ki toh bilkul nahi."_

Kuki joined her brother…

" _Haan bhai, thik kaha…..hamaare toh bas papa hain. Wohi humse pyaar krte hain"_

She looked at thm…

" _Acha jee….toh kya tumhari favorite dishes tumhare papa banaate they."_

Kuki and Vineetnodded naughtily at which their mother smiled. …

" _tum dono nahi sudhroge na…?"_

They nodded naughtily while shashikala lightly slapped both of them. Vineet hugged her….

" _Aap toh na the best ho. we love you."_

She hugged them both. Ruhana watched them and smiled. She then stood up when kuki stopped her….

Kuki- aap kahan chali?

Ruhana- wo, main ruhana ko jagaane ja rahi hu. She's a late riser.

Kuki(smiles)- Oh….okay.

Vineet(smiles)-jaldi aaiyega, nahi toh chai thandi ho jayegi.

Ruhana smiles and nods and moves to the guest room.

 _ **Guest Room..**_

Ruhana enters in and finds angel sleeping. She moves towards her and shakes her….

" _Angel uth….8 baje gaye!"_

 _._

Angel turned in sleep….

" _Kya hai….sone de na! tu bhi so ja chupchap!"_

Ruhana pulled her blanket….

" _Angel , ab uth ja, sab log baahar intezaar kar rahe hai. chal uth ab!"_

Angel makes a face, pulls her blanket up….

" _tujhe kyaproblem hai, mumma kam hai kya, jo yahan tu meri maa ban rahi hai."_

She said irritatedly at which Ruhana smiled…..

" _Acha, thik hai, tu soti reh. Main ghumne jaati hu. Socha tha saath mein shopping karenge…but tu…..chal koi nahi, tu so ja!"_

Hearing this , Angel woke up. She looked at ruhana excitedly….

" _Shopping! Hum shopping jayenge?"_

Ruhana smirked…

" _Nahi nahi…tu so jaa…main aunty ke saath chali jaungi."_

Angel looked at her….her lips formed an "o" .

" _tu …..tu unke saath jayegi…nai na….main…..main chalti hu na. abhi ready hoke aati hu."_

And she rushed into the washroom. Ruhana laughed at her. She moved to pick up her mobile, and at the same time, there was a knock on the door…. She opened the door….it was vineet.

Vineet- kya hua **Angel**? **Ruhana** uthi nahi ab tak?

Angel- She's awake…we're coming in 10 mins.

Vineet(smiles)- Okay….everyone is waiting.

Angel- Yeah….m coming.

He smiles and leaves.

.

.

 _ **After 10 mins, Dining Room**_

Both the sisters went into the dining room. Everyone was up there for breakfast except Sachin. Angel looked around, then whispered to Ruhana….

Angel- Sachin kahan hai?

Ruhana – wo jaldi nikal gaya.

Angel(makes a face)- bata ke bhi nahi gaya.

Ruhana(smiles a little)- kyun, usne kaha tha ki wo tereko batayega? (She teased her)

Angel- dekh tu zyada mat bol!

Ruhana laughs when Shashikala looked at them..

Shashikala- tum dono wahan kyun khadi ho? aao baitho!

They nodded and sat. Everyone had breakfast with light chit chat. Aalokji left early telling Vineet to reach office as they had a meeting. Meanwhile Shashikala turned to Kuki….

" _Kuki! Aaj mujhe meri ek saheli se milna hai. main jaungi toh ho sakta hai derr ho jaaye. Tum ache se padhai karna aur kahin jaane ki zarurat nahi hai. Samjhi!"_

Kuki looks at her mother, then murmurs an OK. Shashikala left from there. Kuki turns to Vineet…..

" _Bhaiya! Ye maa samajhti kya hai mujhe? Bachchi nahi hu main. Dekha na kaise bol ke gayi mujhe! Pata nahi kya ho gaya maa ko! "_

She made a face making the other three to smile. Vineet held her from shoulder….

" _Ohho Pariii…..tu zyada mat soch. Agle hafte Exams hain na! maa toh aisi hain, tu padhai pe dhyan de. Okay!"_

She nods looking at him and hugs him….

" _Aapko Good luck! Jaldi jao, varna papa gussa karenge."_

He smiled while she rushed to her room. Vineet , too left for office. Ruhana and Angel moved to their rooms.

.

.

The day passed, it was around 5:30 in the evening, when the doorbell rang. Ruhana, as she was in the dining room having some water, opened the door. She was surprised to see Vineet.

(Ruhana, here she is **Angel** for Vineet)

Ruhana- Aap, itna jaldi?

Vineet(smiles)- Haan Angel, wo kaam jaldi khatam ho gaya, toh jaldi ghar aa gaya.

Ruhana(smiles)- Okay…that's great.

Vineet- waise, ghar mein bahut shanti hai, koi hai nahi kya?

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, wo uncle aunty toh hai nahi aur kuki padhai kar rahi hai.

Vineet(Smiles)- acha, waise aapse kuch puchu?

Ruhana- puchiye!

Vineet- wo actually, aap sham ko free hain?

Ruhana- haan, mujhe kya kaam hoga! Aap bataiye!

Vineet- that's great! Chaliye, aaj hum aapko Khandala ke famous club mein le chalte hain.

Ruhana- Club!

Vineet(looked at her)- haan kyun? Koi problem!

Angel- M sorry! Lekin, mujhe clubs jaana pasand nahi. Wahan bahut loud music hota hai, aur mujhe wo pasand hai.

Vineet grew sad…..he looked at her….

" _Aise kaise! Khair chaliye koii baat nahi! Phir kisi din!"_

He moved to his room. Ruhana felt sad for him. She, moved into the kitchen, prepared coffee for him, angel and for herself.

.

.

 _ **Around 6:30 pm… Guest Room….**_

Angel was pacing up and down. Ruhana entered the room. She looked at her sister….

Ruhana- ab tujhe kya hua devi?

Angel- Yaar….ye sachin abhi tak nahi aaya! Pata nahi kahan reh gaya.

Ruhana- uff! Yaar wo police wala hai, aise kaise kabhi bhi aa jayega.

Angel- toh vineet bhi toh ayaa na! usko bhi bahut kaam hota hai.

Ruhana- Angel….dono ke kaam mein zameen aasmaan ka antr hai. kyun bhadak rahi hai, aa jayega

Angel(making a sad face)- yar, usne mujhe dinner pe le jaane ka waada kiya hai. aur khud abhi tak nahi aaya.

Ruhana-(sighs)- tohaa jayega, abhi toh sirf 6:45 hue hai.

Angel- par usey aana chahiye na!

Ruhana- Uffo…tera kuch nahi ho sakta. Patience toh hai hi nahi. Chup chap baith ja!

Angel- huhh! Tu bhi sachin ki hi side le….afteraal tere liye hi uska rishta aaya tha.

Ruhana(throws pillow over her)- tu chup reh!

.

An hour passes like this. Its 8'o clock . Angel was now really in a bad mood. Sachin had not yet arrived. She was pacing in the dining space. Ruhana sighed looking at her. Meanwhile, Vineet came there.

(here, **Angel** is **Ruhana** and **Ruhana** is **Angel** )

VIneet- kya hua? Kiska intezaar ho raha hai/

Angel- tumhare bhai ka!

Vineet(smiles)-ohh…..aa jayenge.

Angel- kya aayenge! 8 baj gaye aur wo abhi tak nahi aaya…huhh!

Vineet- kya baat hai, itna gussa !

Ruhana- haan Vineet! Kisi ka dinner plan tha aaj!

Angel- tu chup kar angel! (she pointed to her sister)

Vineet(Smiled)- Arey bas…..koi nahi bhaiya jaldi aa jayenge.

Angel- huhh…ab nahi aayega wo.

Vineet- Ohh….maine toh kisi ko club jaane ke liye puch tha par usne mana kar diya.

Angel- Club! Ye meri behen ko shauk nahi hai! Hum dono chalein?

Vineet- aapko pasand hai clubs jaana!

Angel- haan bahut!

Vineet looked at Ruhana but she denied. Soon, Vineet and Angel left from there.

.

Here, Ruhana prepared coffee and some snacks and moved to Kuki's room.

.

 _ **Kuki's Room…**_

She knocked on the door while Kuki looked at her….she smiled.

Kuki- Angel aap? Aao na !

Ruhana (smiles and enters in)- I hope maine disturb nhi kiya. Did I ?

Kuki- Arey nahi….waise bhi main thodi confused hoon.

Ruhana(smiles)- Acha, toh take a break, and have some coffee.

She forwarded the mug to her. Kuki smiled at her.

Kuki- aapko kaise pata ki mujhe coffee chahiye?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Ab student toh main bhi hu. Aur phir ghar mein koi bhi nahi hai, toh socha ki tumse hi thodi baat kar lu.

Kuki(smiles)- Aww…..so sweet! Waise thank you.

Ruhana(smiles)- well, I am glad to help. Anyway….kya nahi samajh aa rhaa tumhe?

Kuki(frowns)- pata nahi ye IT naam ka subject banaya kisne…..kabhi kabhi kuch samajh nahi aata.

Ruhana smiles…..

" _Acha ek kaam karo, book mujhe do, aur tum coffee piyo. Abhi solve krte hain tumhari problem. "_

Kuki handed over the book to her and started sipping her coffee while Ruhana read the problem she was pointing too, and she then explained that to Kuki.

.

.

 _ **The Ace Club…**_

Angel and Vineet entered the club. Angel seemed happy.

" _wow….this is so nice."_

Vineet glanced at her….

" _Ye khandala ka sabse famous club hai. Hope you enjoy!"_

Angel smiles…. _"ofcourse m enjoying."_

Vineet smiled. Meanwhile , someone caught Angel's glance. She was shocked….

" _Ye …yahan! Wo bhi us ladki ke sath! Hai kaun ye? Aur ye iske itna kareeb kyun ja rahi hai?"_

She came out of her trance when Vineet called her….

Vineet- kya hua? Kise dekh rahi ho?

Angel- tumhare bhai ko! Dekho toh kaise wo ladki se chipak ke khada hai.

Vineet(smiled)- Arey , ye yahan zaroor koi case ke chakkar mein aaye honge. Aap dhyan mat do!

Angel(angrily)- arey aise kaise, kisi se bhi chipak ke khada hai…aisa hota hai bhala!

Vineet- ohho , baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo. Wo aise nhi hai.

Angel- wo aisa hi hai….dhokebaaz! huhh! Chalo yahan se!

And she moved out. Vineet sighed and moved when something caught his attention. He picked up the thing, it was a card, and it made him shocked. He kept that card in his pocket and moved back home.

.

.

Angel was waiting for him outside. He tried to calm her. Angel gets angry….

" _Vineet, plz chalo, mujhe ghar jaana hai. Tumhare bhai ke baare mein mujhe koi baat nahi karni."_

Vineet looked at her….

" _Haan Angel! Chalo!"_

She looks shocked…. _ **"**_ _Main_ _ **Angel**_ _nahi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _hoon."_

Vineet laughs sarcastically….

" _Aap jhooth bol sakti hain, aapka ye Pan Card nahi."_

He shows her the card. She was shocked. And they drove home.

 _ **SInghaniya Villa….**_

Angel moved into the guest room stamping her feet. She threw her bag on the bed and sat down ….

" _apne aapko samajhta kya hai wo? Mujhse waada kiya aura b us ladki ke saath ghum raha tha! Huhh!"_

Ruhana glanced at her….

Ruhana- ab kya hua tujhe? Kyun badbada rahi hai?

Angel- Wo sachin! (she spoke angrily)

Ruhana – ab kya kar diya usne?

Angel- mujhse waada kar ke wahan club mein enjoy kar raha tha…huhh !

Ruhana(sighs)- Uff! Tera main kya karun!

Angel- kuch nahi….kuch samajhana hai toh sachin ko samjha! Wo ladki kaise usse chipak ke khadi thi!

Ruhana- urghh…tu na kisi din marvayegi. Tu jaanti hai us ladki ko, hamesha without reasons conclusion pe pahunch jaati hai tu . Hadd hai! :/

Angel: Sachin ke kareeb jaane ka haq sirf mera hai.

Ruhana- Acha, kisne diya tujhe ye haq?

Angel- Main usse pyar karti hu, aur yeh haq sirf mera hai aur main khud diya ye haq samjhi!

Ruhana-acha, sachin ne kaha ki wo tujhse pyar krta hai aur uske kareeb jaane ka haq tera hai…khud keh diya aur maan liya! Aisa nhi hota hai Angel!

Angel(irritated)- tu bhi chilla le! Vineet ko waise bhi sab pata chal gaya hai.

Ruhana(shocked)- what!

Angel- haan, mere pan card ki wajah se.

Ruhana- Bas yahi hona baaki tha. Pata nahi maine teri baat maani hi kyun. Bahut bure fasenge hum.

Angel- ek chota sa jhooth hi toh bola tha na. kaunsa gunaah kar diya.

Ruhana(angrily)-ye jhooth bahut bhari padega. Agar uncle aunty ko pata chala toh? Agar mumma papa ko pata chala toh? Sab teri wajah se. main bhi paagal hu , teri baton mein aa gayi.

Angel- dekh behan, jo kiya tere liye kiya…mujhe kya patatha, yun usey sach pata chalega.

Ruhana- tu rehne de!mujhe kuch baat hi nahi karni.

And she left the room and moved into the garden. She sat on the swing, thinking of what happened in last 2-3 days. They changed their names, Sachin and Angel fights, her friendship with Vineet….everything, but now it seemed as if everything had ended. Meanwhile she heard him…

" _Kya soch rahi hain_ _ **Bhabhi?"**_

She looked at him….

" _**Bhabhi!**_ _Tum aise kyun bl rahe ho?"_

Vineet smiled …. _"Ab mere bhai ki hone wali biwi ho, bhabhi nahi kaunga toh kya bolunga. "_

Ruhana looked at him…. _"vineet please, baat ko samjho. "_

Vineet looked at her…. _"kya samjhun main…haan! Tum dono behnon ne hum dono bhaiyon ko dhoka diya hai. main…maine wo kar daala, jo main kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakta. Mere bhai ka rishta Ruhana Oberai ke liye gaya tha….tum hi ho na Ruhana Oberai! Aur main! Main paagal, apni hone wali BHABHI se pyaar kar baitha! Huhh!"_

She froze at what he said. He looked at her….

" _Haan, sahi keh raha hoon. Pyaar kar baitha hoon tumse….lekin tum…tum toh meri hone wali bhabhi ho. Socho jab bhai ko pata chalega tab kya hoga. Unpar kya beetegi. …par tum logon ne toh kuch socha hi nahi hoga."_

Ruhana had tears in her eyes. In the past 3 days, he was her friend, a friend who always made her smile, but now, he was hurt. Did she lost a friend?

She tried to talk….

" _Vineet, bata toh sun lo pehle please!"_

" _ab sunne ke liye kuch bhi baaki nahi hai. aur mujhe kuch sunna bhi nahi hai."_

And he left from there.

 **A/N: Okay..here I end….**

 **Ab kya hoga? :O**

 **Vineet ko sachchai pata chal gayi hai. ab wo kya karega?**

 **Usne toh keh diya ki wo karta hai ruhana se pyaar, ab ruhana ka agla step kya hoga?**

 **Agar sachin ko pata chalega toh wo kya bolega….**

 **.**

 **Hona hai kya? Stay tuned to know more…**

 **With Love**

 **Mithi & DayaVineet's Girl **


	6. Chapter 6

_After an argument between Ruvi.._ _ **Vineet**_ _left from there in anger leaving_ _ **Ruhana**_ _with tears…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _fell on her knees and start crying badly…She felt bad unknowingly….Her tears can tell her pain….._

" _Kyun hua yeh sb…._ _ **Vineet**_ _kyun kr rhe ho aisa… tumne toh keh di pr mera kya mere dil ki baat toh suni hi nhi k is sb mein tum bhi mujhe ache lgne lge…kash tumne meri baat suni hoti.."_

" _yeh sb us_ _ **Angel**_ _ki vjh se hua ha..uske pagalpan ki vjh se..",She wiped her tears and moved to her room…._

 _ **SACHIN ROOM**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _entered his room n saw_ _ **Angel**_ _sitting on couch..He smiled to see her…(_ _ **Angel**_ _is_ _ **Ruhana**_ _for_ _ **Sachin**_ _)_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _tum is time yahan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _haan main..kyun kisi aur ko expect kiya tha kya",_ _ **Angel**_ _said teasingly_

" _main kise expect krunga bhla..aur tum pehli ldki ho yahan mere room mein a jati ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _aur vo club wali jiski baahon mein baaahen daal k bda chipk rhe the uska kya…von hi ati kya",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _kya bol rhi ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _became confused_

" _acha kon thi vo chudail jisko milna itna zruri tha k tum hmara dineer plan bhool gyae…",_ _ **Angel**_ _still in anger_

" _ **Angel**_ _mind your words",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said strictly_

" _Acha vo itni pyari ha k maine itna sa bola k tumhe drd hua …. Ha kon vo jo tumhare itna qreeb a rhi thi..bdi hs hs k baatein ho rhi thi",_ _ **Angel**_ _frowned_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _mainkb kahan jata hu kisse milta hu its none of your business…aur tum hoti kon ho mujse yeh swaal pucchne wali",_ _ **Sachin**_ _too shouted back_

" _ohh main itna bhi nhi pucch skti k mere hone wala Pati kis ldki ka sath thaa ….us chudail ne acha jadu chla rkha ha tumpe….jo yeh bhi nhi pta k jo swaal kr rhi ha vo tumhari hone wali biwi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _tumhe kisne kaha main tumse shadi kr rha hu..mom dad ne mujhe sirf tumse milne ko bola tha it doesn't mean k main tumse shadi kr rha hu got it Miss_ _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _mtlb mujhse yunhi time paas kr rhe the tum..",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _dekho_ _ **Ruhana**_ _main bs tumhe janne ki koshish kr rha tha pr aaj ki is harqat k baad I am damn sure hum dono ek dusre k liye nhi ha… will you please leave me alone",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted at her_

 _He moved to washroom leaving_ _ **Angel**_ _in shock…She moved out .._

 _ **GUEST ROOM**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _entered inside…..and moved to her closet n start doing packing….._ _ **Angel**_ _who's already in tension saw her shockedly.._

" _ab yeh kya kr rhi ha tu",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _dekh main Mumbai vapis ja rhi hu..aur mujhe tujhse koi baat nhi krni..aur packing krle tu mere sath chl rhi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _baat kya ho gyi…hum nhi ja rhe ha smjhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _maine tujhse puccha nhi ha bta rhi hu…chl packing kr apni",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _hum nhi ja rhe aur tu itna ukhdi kyun ho",_ _ **Angel**_ _pressed her shoulder_

" _jo aaj ho rha ha vo sb teri vjh se ho rha ha..kya zrurt thi yeh_ _ **Ruhana Angel**_ _ko bdl ke natak krne ki.._ _ **Vineet**_ _gussa ha mujhse..meri baat bhi nhi sun rha..yeh sb na teeri vjh se hua..main hi pagal thi jo teri baat maan li..jbki mujhe pta ha tere jugaad hmesha ulte hi hote ha aur aise hi result aise hi hote ha fir bhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _shouting at her_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _tu asie behave kr rhi ha jaise k sari glti meri hi ha…tune bhi hami bhri thi tbhi yeh plan work out hua…tune permission di thi..aur jb baat bigd gyi toh sara bhanda mere sr fod rhi ha…dekh tune mera sath diya ha ismein aura b sara qasoor mera waah",_ _ **Angel**_ _too shouted_

" _ **Angel**_ _main tumse behs nhi krna chahti…tum bs chup chap apni packing kro..aur chlo mere sath",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _dekh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tujhe jana ha toh ja pr main nhi jar hi hu..vaise bhi if You love_ _ **Vineet**_ _then go and tell him yr..is trh mujhpe bhdkne se koi fayda nhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _frowned in anger_

" _main kisi se koi pyar nhi krti..tujhe chlna ha toh chl nhi chlna toh na chl..pr main jar hi hu smjhi tu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _fine main jane k liye taiyr hu...hum subh hote hi chlte ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _sighed_

" _mujhe abhi jana ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _bola na subh hote hi niklenge..toh sun kyun nhi leti",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _nhi sunni teri baat….aur tujhe jb ana ha a jana",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said angrily and moved out with her bag_

 _ **Angel**_ _sighed_

" _ek Sachin ne dmag khraab kr rkha ab yeh bhi"_

 _She had tears as she didn't like to argue with her sister…._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _reached hall where Mr and Mrs_ _ **Singhania**_ _was waiting for her…She touched feet of both.._

" _Acha aunty chlti hu….",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _beta itni raat gye jane ka mtlb….nhi beta subh tk ruk jao…subh chli jana",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _said_

" _nhi aunty hmara jana zruri ha…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while standing besides_ _ **Ruhana**_

" _kyun aisi bhi kya urgency ha jo aaj hi jana ha",_ _ **Alok**_ _asked`_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _looked at_ _ **Angel**_ _confusedly_

" _uncle mere exams toh ho gye the..but practical date abhi nhi aya tha..aur abhi pta chla kl pehla practical ha …so I have to go…aur is tym main akeli nhi ja skti toh_ _ **Angel**_ _ko sath le k ja rhi hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _hmm fir toh jana zruri ha..chlo main_ _ **Vineet**_ _ko bol deta hut um logo ko chhod ayega",_ _ **Alok**_ _said_

" _no its okay Uncle…jb hum aye the isse bhi late nikle the…acha ab chlte ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _but_ _ **Angel**_ _beta itni raat mein itne bde bde goggles",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _asked_

" _Aunty_ _ **Angel**_ _ki ankh mein aaj kucch chla gya tb se use itching c ho rhi ha aur eyes red bhi ha isiliye",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied as she knows why_ _ **Ruhana**_ _wore goggles at this time to hide her tears.._

 _ **Shashi kala**_ _nodded and both the girls moved out…_ _ **Angel**_ _looked on terrace once and saw_ _ **Sachin**_ _roaming there he gave a look to her but she ignored and get inside car…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _had tears..and she looked toward_ _ **Vineet's**_ _room…._ _ **Vineet**_ _standing in window but shut the window angrily to see_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _get inside car and Busted into tears…_ _ **Angel**_ _pressed her shoulder and accelerate car…_

 _ **Kabhi gardishon ka maara  
Kabhi khwahishon se haara  
Roothe chaand ka hai chakor  
Zara se bhi samjhote se  
Yeh parhez rakhta hai kyun  
Maane na kabhi koi zor  
Duniya jahaan ki bandishon ki  
Yeh kahaan parwaah kare  
Jab kheenche teri dor  
Kheenche teri dor…**_

 _ **Manchala.. mann chala teri ore  
Manchala.. mann chala teri ore**_

 _ ****_  
 _Here_ _ **Vineet**_ _in his room and so much angry with_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..This truth hurts him a lot..He is punching his bag badly…..n Tears making way from his eyes….Hands started bleeding with continuous punching…_

 _ **Khamoshiyon ki sooraton mein  
Dhoondhe tera shor  
Dhoondhe tera shor  
Manchala.. mann chala teri ore  
Manchala.. mann chala teri ore**_

 _ **Rookhi-sookhi dil ki hai zameen  
Jaane kahaan gum hui nami  
Meri ummeed hai teri baarishein  
Ye sahe kayi baar pyaar ke  
Tujhe har baar haar ke  
Seekhe phir bhi kabhi nahi saazishein**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _still at terrace and roaming in tension..He is worried about ongoing case and also thinking about_ _ **Angel**_ _actually_ _ **Ruhana**_ _for him….He is feeling bad for being so rude toward her.._

 _ **Ho.. tere liye aaj khud se hi bhaage hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Himmat ke tukde bator**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho bhaage zamaane se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhup ke dabe paanv jaise koi chor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise koi chor…**_ _ **  
**_

_**Angel**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _reached their home..their parents were shocked to see them back as its not expected…both the girls moved directly to their room…and thinking about all the happenings…_ _ **Angel**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were in love the guys_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Vineet**_ _respectively….and their harshness made them hurt…_ _ **Angel**_ _who was calm till now busted into tears…Ruhana hugged her teddy n laid on bed…both the sisters turned their faces to different directions…And non stops tears accompanied them.._

 _ **Manchala.. mann chala teri ore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Manchala.. mann chala teri ore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khamoshiyon ki sooraton mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhoondhe tera shor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhoondhe tera shor**_

 _Night passed like this…none of them couldn't sleep that night…._

 _ **NEXT MORNING  
**_

_**KHANDALA**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _took his coffee mug and moved to terrace..He still angry with last night incident…The truth he came to know last night….He shocked to see_ _ **Sachin**_ _already there.._

" _bhai tu yahan kya kr rha..Police station nhi gya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _Nhi yr..aaj thoda upset hu…smjh nhi a rha kya kru",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _hona kya ha vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..smjhti kya ha khud ko…kl vo SI_ _ **Riya**_ _k sath club gya tha kisi ko pkdna tha…aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ne hmein vahan dekh liya..aur gussa krne lgi uske sath kyun the..kon thi n all..mujhe bhi gusssa a gya..yr aisa nhi hota ha….hmari shadi ki bs baat chli ha hui nhi ha..aur aisi pagal aur over possessive ldki k sath main shadi nhi kr skta",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said angrily_

" _bhai she loves you..aur aap shayad use pyar nhi krte..isiliye she is insecure..isiliyen she reacted like that",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _but Vineet uska koi haq nhi bnta mujhse aise baat krne ka…maine use na bol diya kl raat",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _hmmm..toh thik ha na dono behne chli gyi kl raat….acha hi ha chli gyi vrna yh mzaak kb zakhm ar zakhm kb nasoor bn jata pta hi nhi chlta",_ _ **Vineet**_ _sighed_

" _kucch hua ha kya_ _ **Vineet**_ _..sounds upset..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _haan bhai…kl raat ek bht bdi schaai pta chli ha….I was wonder aise kaise kr skta koi..kisi k bhrose ka is trh mzaak bna skta ha…acha hua wqt rehte hi sb pta chl gya..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said sort of anger in voice_

" _ **Vineet**_ _saaf bta na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _acha hua_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ **Angel**_ _chle gye…vo is ghr k liye sahi nhi the",_ _ **Vineet**_ _sighed and moved from there…_

 _ **Sachin**_ _too left…_

….

 _ **KUKI ROOM**_

 _ **Kuki**_ _is in her room n doing study..She buried her head in the heap of books….Her coffee mug lied on side table….She is to much engrossed in her books that she Is unaware of surroundings….Someone jumped inside room from window….Person moved toward her with cat paws….and covered her eyes…._

" _hawwwww_ _ **Kavin**_ _tum yaha kya kr rhe ho",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked in shock as he knew his touch_

" _Oh ho jaan tumne mujhe pehchan liya..aur yeh kya tum khush nhi ho k main aya tumse milne",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _I'll be happy_ _ **Kavin**_ _agr tum mujhse na milne ata specially ghr pe..kisi ne dekh liya toh specially mumma ne pta ha na kitni dramatic ha vo",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said worriedly_

" _Acha g sasu ma ki fikr ha aur meri bilkul nhi…huh..aur main pagal tumse milne aya hu aur tumhe koi frk hi nhi pdta",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said with fake anger_

" _Awww mela baby gugssa ho gya..",_ _ **Kuki**_ _hugged him_

" _Haan agr koi meri qadar nhi krega toh gussa hi hoyunga..vaise bhi 3 din se nhi mile hum…tum aise reh skti ho main nhi…aaj judaai ki inteaah ho gyi thi isiliye a gya milne..ab drwaze se ata toh tumhari ma mere pichhe apne shikari kutte chhod deti",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said jokingly_

" _acha ab mil liye na please jao",_ _ **Kuki**_ _pleaded_

" _aise kaise chla jaunga…coffee pi k jaunga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while picking coffee from table_

" _ **Kavin**_ _kyun meri mushkile bdha rhe ho ..please go…kl exam hamera uske baad milte ha na",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _thik ha baba jata hu..chlo give me a hug",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said opening arms_

 _ **Kuki**_ _smiled n Hugged him tight..then she felt pair of hand tieing something in her neck.._

" _kya kr rhe ho_ _ **Kavin**_ _",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked_

" _tumhare exams k liye meri wishes….",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _acha….thankyou so much",_ _ **Kuki**_ _kissed his cheek_

" _acha main chlta hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said n jumped out from window…._

 _ **Kavin**_ _moved toward his bike about to go but stop by loud voice of_ _ **Shashi kala….**_

" _aye you sadak chhap lfnge yahan mere ghr pe kya kr rhe ho"_

" _oh fs gya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _murmurs_

" _kya bdbda rhe ho",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _shouted_

' _kucch nhi sasu ma..aapko bht miss kr rha tha socha milne a jau",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said naughilty_

" _but mujhe tumse milne ka koi shonk nhi ha..smjhe get out of my house",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _shouted_

" _arrey sasu ma shant aapka BP bh jayega..BP bdh gya toh dhdkn bdh jayegi..aur dhdkkn bdhi toh dmag kin as fat jayegi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _muh bnd aur niklo",She said angrily_

" _sasu ma jmai se aise baat nhi krte",_ _ **Kavin**_ _grinned_

" _Jamai my foot..meri beti se dur rehna smjhe..vrna",_ _ **Shaashi Kala**_ _said angrily_

" _aise kaise dur rhu Sasu ma…ab dekhho main pyar krta hu use,.,vo din dur nhi jb doli barat le k ayunga aur use le k jaunga apni dulhan bna k",Kavin sid and started his bike n left_

" _ridiculous nihayti badtameez ha yeh ldka",_ _ **ShashiKala**_ _said in murmurs_

 _She frowned in anger..and moved inside…._

…

 _ **A/N:hey so much tension….Sachin ne kiya shadi se inkaar….Vineet ha Ruhana se Khafa?**_

 _ **Ab kya hoga age**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you for reviews**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya Everyone…back with another update.**

 **KavinSanjana, Arooj, Ashi, CIDans- thank you guys for all your sweet reviews.**

 **Kuki- hehe, Kavin aur Shashikala itni aasani se nahi sudharne wale :P waise something for you in the chap :p enjoy!**

 **Bulbul- don't worry, sab thik kar denge ;) just wait n watch…thank you :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 ** _Mumbai…Next Morning…._**

Ruhana stepped out of the bed, and moved to the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red due to crying the whole night. Vineet's words were still echoing in her ears….

 _"Tum dono behnon ne hum dono bhaiyon ko dhoka diya hai. "_

 _._

 _"Pyaar kar baitha hoon main tumse…."_

 _._

 _"Sunne ke liye kuch baaki nahi hai Miss Ruhana Oberai. Aur main kuch sunna bhi nahi chahta."_

Fresh tears rolled down her eyes. She cried again for a while, splashed water on her face, and moved out of the room.

.

Their parents were still asleep as it was only 6 am. Ruhana moved into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of coffee. She took her cup and sat in the living room, sipping her coffee. She was blankly staring the ground, thinking of all the happenings in the past 5 days. That's when, she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find her mother. She kept her hand on her head….

 _"Ruhana beta! Kya hua? Tu yahan akeli kyun baithi hai? sab thik toh hai?"_

Ruhana looked at her mom, she wanted to hug her and tell her everything that happened, but controlled herself…..

 _"Sab thik hai maa…..wo aankh jaldi khul gayi toh socha ki coffee hi pi loon. Aapke liye banaun?"_

Her mother looked at her keenly, she did knew something had happened, but what, she wanted to know….she held her hands….

 _"Ruhana , sach sach bata, hua kya hai? tune aane se pehle inform bhi nahi kiya?kya hua Khandala mein?"_

Ruhana looked at her and said…

 _"kuch nahi hua maa, aap chinta mat karo. acha, aap chai banao, nahi toh abhi papa aawaz lagaane lagenge."_

Luckily at the same time, her father came into the hall….

 _"Kiran, chai nahi banayi aapne abhi tak?"_

Ruhana smiled….

 _"kaha tha na maa….chai banao pehle, main aati hu. "_

And she runs into her room. She entered in and found Angel sitting on the bed. She moved to her cupboard to take out some dress. That's when Angel calls her...

 _"Ruhana!"_

But, Ruhana didn't paid attention to her and moved into the washroom. She came out after nearly 15 minutes. Angel again approached her….

Angel- Ruhana , mujhe tujhse baat karni hai.

Ruhana(coldly)- lekin mujhe tujhse koi baat nahi karni.

Angel- yaar, ek baar baat toh sun le, mujhe kya pata tha , itna sab ho jayega.

Ruhana(angrily)- haan, paagal toh main thi jo teri baaton mein aa gayi thi. Mujhe pata tha ki teri harkaton ke result ulte hi hote hain , phir bhi tera saath diya maine.

Angel- humne naatak sirf shaadi taalne ke liye kiya tha na, tune haan bola tha , tab hi ! toh ab sab kuch mere upar kyun daal rahi hai.

Ruhana-haan haan thik hai, galti merit hi…bas ab khush! (she spoke angrily, her tone a bit rude) teri wajah se hamesha koi na koi gadbad hoti hai. Ab agar mom dad ko pata chalega toh!

Angel- mom dad ko kuch pata nhi chalega yaar….jab tak main ya tu nahi batayenge.

Ruhana- Bas! Ab mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Tujhe jo karna hai kar, main ja rahi hu.

She moved out of the room. Her dad stopped her in between…

Jaydeep- kahan chali beta?

Ruhana- Kahin nahi dad, bas bahar garden mein ja rahi hu.

Jaydeep- Kya baat hai, meri bachchi udaas kyun hai?

Ruhana- kuch nahi dad, bas aise hi sad feel ho raha hai, par aap tension mat lo, I'll be fine.

And she moved out of the house into the garden. She sat on the swing, her favorite place. Tears roll down her eyes, as she was sad, being angry with her sister, saying a lie to her father and ofcourse remembering the time spent with Vineet.

.

.

Angel moved into the washroom, got dressed up, her eyes were red and swollen as well. She was hurt because of Sachin's behavior , also because she had a fight with Ruhana, who had never been angry with her or showed her anger on her. She might have been angry with her, but it would last only for some seconds. She ws even thinking of Sachin….

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Kisne kaha ki main tumse shaadi kar raha hu."_

 _._

 _"Mere aur mere kaam mein dakhal dene ki koi zarurat nahi hai tumhe."_

 _._

 _"Just leave me alone!"_

These words were echoing in her mind, yes she had started loving him. But, he hurted her, yes, because he doesn't like anyone interfering in his life. She might have over reacted, just as her sister says. But she did felt bad to see him with some other girl….

She banged her hand on the table…

 _"Kyun? Kyun hota hai aisa? Kya ho jaata hai mujhe Sachin ko kisi ke sath dekhkar. Aur Ruhana! Wo bhi naraz hai! hum kya karne gaye they aur kya ho gaya!"_

Tears rolled down her eyes….just than Kiran entered her room…

Kiran- tujhe kya hua? Kab se aawaz laga rahi hoon, koi jawab hi nahi de rahi!

Angel(rubbed off her tears)- Kuch nahi Mumma! Mujhe aapki awaaz sunai nahi di. Bolo kya hua?

Kiran- arey , kab se naashte ke liye aawaz de rahi hu. Tumhare papa ko nikalna hai aur tujhe pata hai na wo tum dono ke bina naashta nahi karte, chal!

Angel- haan mumma , main aati hoon. Aap chalo!

Kiran- thik hai, ruhana ko bhi bula le.

Angel(nods)- okay…ab aap jao na!

Kiran moved out of her room and moved to the dining room. Ruhana had already taken her place next to her father and was serving for herself. Their parents did knew something was wrong, as ruhana was not always this quiet, as she used to talk with her dad over breakfast. Angel , too came there.

Jaydeep- kya baat hai, dono chup kyun ho?

Angel- kuch nahi dad, bas thoda thaki hui hu.

Jaydeep- kisne kaha tha raat ko aane ko. Morning mein aate.

Angel- arey dad, aise hi, mann kiya toh aa gaye.

Jaydeep(smiles)- acha acha, thik hai. chalo aaram karo. main chalta hoon.

Ruhana- Dad….(she holds his hand, it seemed as if she was about to say something, but then decides to let it go)

Jaydeep- kya hua ruhana….bolo beta?

Ruhana- uhh….kuch nahi dad. Aap jao….aapko derr ho rahi hogi na!

Jaydeep- pakka koi baat nahi hai?

Ruhana- naah….acha aap jao. Sham ko milte hain.

He patted her head and left. Ruhana , too moves into her room. She took her mobile, put on the earphones and rested her head on th e backrest.

.

.

 ** _On the other hand….Khandala…_**

Sachin was on the terrace when Vineet came to him with 2 mugs of coffee.

Vineet—Lo bhai, coffee!

Sachin(taking the mug)- Kya hua, tu aaj office nahi gaya?

Vineet- haan, wo dad ja rahe hain na, maine kaha main derr se aaunga. (he spoke resting his hand on on the railing)

Sachin(looked at his brother)- kya baat hai, kal se dekh raha hu, kuch pareshan hai? baat kya hai?

Vineet- kuch nahi yaar….bas ek baat hai jispe yakeen nahi kar pa raha.

Sachin- hua kya hai wo toh bata!

Vineet- nahi rehne de…pehle ye bata, tu aaj police station nahi gaya.

Sachin – haan abhi jaunga kuch derr mein. Aaj headquarters jaana hai. Meeting hai.

Vineet- hmm….matllab derr hogi aaj?

Sachin- haan, hogi hi. Waise maa ko bol ke jaunga.

Vineet- haan, nahi toh wo hyper ho jayengi. (he laughed)

Sachin(smiled)- haan, but m relaxed, kam se kam Ruhana toh yahan nahi hai na.

Vineet(looked at him)- don't tell me, you're missing her!

Sachin- nahiii…m not!

Vineet- better….aur yaad karna bhi mat!

And he moved away. Sachin looked at him confusedly…

 _"isey ho kya gaya hai, pucho toh batata bhi nahi hai. Uff…kya karun main!"_

He checks the watch and moves to get ready.

.

.

He enters inside his room and goes to get shower. He was getting ready when his eyes fell on the sorry card placed on his table.

 _"I am sorry, mujhe aise over react nahi karna chahiye tha."_

 _._

 _"hamari mulakat hi aise hui ki koi bhi gussa hota. Please maaf kar do."_

 _._

He smiled remembering her words. Though he was angry the previous day, yet he was missing her. Soon, he came out of the trance on his phone ring and left quickly after attending the call.

.

.

.

 ** _In the Evening…._**

 ** _Hotel The Royal Taj…_**

A party was there in the hotel. The whole hotel was decorated beautifully. It was the grand reception party of another businessman in town. This event was organized by **_Khanna Event Organization._** The owner of the company, **_Kavin Khanna,_** was a good friend of the groom of the evening. He was talking to his friend, **Shreyas Malhotra,** for whom he organized the event. That's when a young girl joined them…

 _"Congrats Shreyas! Wish you a happy life.!"_

She shook hands with shreyas while he replied with a smile…

 _"Thanks_ _ **Kuki!**_ _I'm glad you're here. "_

Kuki smiles while Kavin sidehugs her. Meanwhile, Someone calls Shreyas and he leaves. Kavin smiles and hugs her….

 _"Finally, tum aa hi gayi! Itne din ke baad main tumhe dekh raha hu."_

Kuki smiles and pecks a kiss on his cheek…

 _"Haan, par tumhe pata hai na, exams hain aur mumma, wo hamesha mere upar nazar rakhti hain. "_

Kavin frowns…. _"urghh….kya karu main Saasu Maa ka…! Humko milne hi nhi deti!"_

Kuki smiles and cups his face…. _"Aww….abhi se aise haar jaoge toh hamara kya hoga! Ab ye toh tumhe pata tha na ki meri mom kaisi hain"_

Kavin smiles naughtily…. _"tum ho na mere saath_ (she nodded as YES) _toh fikar not, saasu maa ko hum mana hi lenge. Unhe manna hi padega."_

He grinned naughtily while kuki looked at him….

 _"kya pak raha hai dimag mein?"_ She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled….he cupped her face…

 _"Kuch nahi meri jaan, bas kuch soch raha tha. Ab itne din baad mile hai toh…"_ he smiled and pointed on his lips….She smiled…turned his face to a side and kissed on his cheeks….

 _"Abhi ke liye isse hi kaam chalana padega MrKavin Khanna."_

She was about to go when he held her wrist..

 _"This is not fair baby….aur na tarsaao!"_

He pulled her closer , kissed on her forehead , then her eyes. He was about to press kiss on her lips when something pulled them out of trance… A loud voice….

 _"Ye kya ho raha hai yahan?"_

They both turned to find Kuki's mother there. She was frowning in anger…

 _"tumhari himmat kaise hui meri beti se milne ki bhi!"_

Kavin smirked….

 _"Himmat hai tabhi toh mail raha hu Saasu maa! After all hum aapke hone wale Jamai Raja hain."_

Shashikala stamped her feet on the ground, looked at kuki…

 _"Tu yahan kya kar rahi hai, mana kiya tha na tujhe isse milne ke liye.!"_

Kuki spoke… _"Ohoo Mumma, hamare common friends ka reception hai. apko bataya than a!"_

Shashikala frowned…. _" Is ladke se milne ki ijazat nahi di thi maine tujhe! Ab ghar chal!"_

She held Kuki's hand while Kavin held his hand…

 _"Saasu Maa, pehle bhi kaha hai aapse, gussa sehat ke liye acha nahi hota. Aap toh sunti nahi hain. Maanlijiye na Saasu maa…"_

Shashikala jerked his hand….

 _"Main tumhari Saasu maa nahi hun, Stop calling me Saasu maa. Bahut dekhe hai tum jaise lafange…ab meri beti se door rehna."_

Kavin smirked…. _"Door hi toh nahi reh sakta Saasu maa, afterall main toh uske dil mein rehta hi puch lijiye."_

SHashikala gets irritated and leaves the place with kuki, while Kavin smiled….

 _"Aap kuch bhi kar lo Saasu maa, Kuki meri hai aur meri hi rahegi."_

He then moved off to join his friends.

.

.

 ** _Later that Night… SInghania Mansion…._**

Shashikala was sitting in her room, reading something, when Sachin knocked on her door. She smiled…

Shashikala- Arey Sachin, aa na beta….baith!

Sachin(lied down on the bed with his head in her lap)- Maa, mujhe tumse kch baat karni hai.

Shashikala(caressing his head)- haan bol na beta!

Sachin- Maa, main….. **main Ruhana se shaadi karne ke liye taiyar hu.**

Shashikala(smiled)- kya? Sach mein?

Sachin(a shy smile)- haan maa! Main usse shaadi karne ke liye taiyar hu.

Shashikala gets happy and kissed his forehead…

Shashikala- Arye waah beta, tune toh mere dil ki baat keh di. Kal subah hi main Kiran ji se baat krti hoon.

Sachin smiled and left his room.

.

.

 **Same time…Mumbai, Oberai Villa…**

Kiran was waiting for her husband when Ruhana came to her. She rested her head on her shoulder. She patted her cheek…

Kiran- kya baat hai bachche, pareshan kyun hai?

Ruhana- Mummy, aapse kuch kehna tha. (she looked at her mom)

Kiran(cupped her face)- haan bol na!

Ruhana- Mumma, main shaadi ke liye taiyar nahi hu. **Main Sachin se shaadi nahi karna chahti.**

Kiran- kyun beta? Kya burai hai usme?

Ruhana- Maa, unme koi burai nahi hai, but main nahi karna chahti, kyunk burai toh mujhmein hain na. (she had tears forming in her eyes)

Kiran- aisa nahi hai beta, tu jaldbaazi mein decision le rahi hai

Ruhana(held her hand)- Maa please, mujhe ye shaadi nahi karni. Aur main kuch dinon ke liye London jaana chahti hoon. Maine ek fashion designer course ke liye apply kiya hai, wahin jaana chahti hu. Please Mumma!

Kiran(sighed) – thik hai beta, main tere papa se kahungi ki wo Alok ji se baat karein. Tu khush rahe , wahi kaafi hai hamare liye.

Ruhana smiled and hugged her mother mumbling a Thank You and then moved to her room.

 **A/N: Okay..toh here I end…**

 **Ye kya hua ? :O kaise hua? :o**

 **Vineet abhi bhi naraz hain…**

 **Sachin ko Ruhana(Actually Angel) ki yaad aane lagi hai…**

 **Kuki aur Kavin ki prem kahani mein hamesha ek roda (obstacle) aa jaata hai….Saasu maa….dekhte hai ki Kavin Babu krte kya hai Saasu maa ko bachane ke liye….**

 **Aur Sachin ki HAAN aur Ruhana ki NAA…**

 **Ab kya mod aayenge….stay tuned to know….**

 **Till then…tata bye bye….**

 **See you…please Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**_MUMBAI_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _is packing her stuff as she is going to London…She is really upset….She is missing_ _ **Vineet**_ _….She has tears and thinking_

 _"_ _I am really sorry_ _ **Vineet**_ _…I hurt you a lot…so main ja rhi hu tumse dur bht dur…"_

 _She wiped off her tears with knock at door….._

 ** _Angel_** _entered inside_

 _"_ _toh tu sch mein ja rhi ha…thik hi ha..main khud yahan se jana ka soch rhi hu ya dad k sath kaam krne ka…ab sch mein bht mushkil sa lg rha ha…na bhula ja rha ha na yaad kiya ja rha ha….best of luck",_ _ **Angel**_ _pressed her shoulder and moved to washroom without waiting for her reply…._

 ** _Ruhana_** _sighed and leave a note on table…..and left the room where her parents were waiting for her_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _toh tumne finally jaen ka decision kr liya ha",_ _ **Jaydeep**_ _asked_

 _"_ _jee dad",She nodded_

 _"_ _beta tu bta kyun ni deti k hua kya ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Mumma mujhe shadi nhi krni abhi kyunki mujhe pdhna ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _replied_

 _She nodded…._

 _"_ _ab yeh **Angel** kahan reh gyi..tujhse mil leti",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 _"_ _Mumma hum room mein mil liye…acha ab chlti hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _touched their parents feet and moved out_

 _"_ _Jaydeep maniye ya na maniye kucch toh hua ha Khandala mein",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said thoughtfully_

 _"_ _Mujhe bhi kucch aisa hi lgta ha…._ _ **Angel**_ _aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _bht upset ha..aur bht hi weird behave bhi kr rhi ha.._ _ **Ruhana**_ _ne London jane ka plan achank hi bna liya… aur vo_ _ **Angel**_ _pta ha kya boli mujhe",_ _ **Jaydeep**_ _said surprisedly_

 _"_ _Kya",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _Vo boli Dad mujhe aapka business join krna ha",_ _ **Jaydeep**_ _said_

 _"_ _What?",_ _ **Kiran**_ _almost shouted in shock_

 _"_ _haan ab btao kya kru",_ _ **Jaydeep**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Toh join kra lo use bhi",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 ** _Jaydeep_** _nodded…._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _ANGEL's ROOM_**

 ** _Angel_** _is in her room sitting her diary and writing something on that_

 _"_ _pyar ki duniya mein abhi qadam bhi nhi rkha tha k puri trh se barbaad ho gye…is rishte ki shuruwat hi bht bde jhuth se hui thi hasher toh yhi hona tha…meri behn tk naraz ha mujhse…hum sbki bhlaai age bdhne mein ha pr kya yeh sb itne asaan ha…shayay nahi…I can't forget you….time spent with you….but trying to move on"_

 _She lost somewhere and tears start flowing down while remembering the moment with spend with_ _ **Sachin**_ _….._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _JAYDEEP ROOM_**

 ** _Jaydeep_** _is reading some file…Then_ _ **Kiran's**_ _phn ring..She picked up the phone…._

 _"_ _hello", She said_

 _"_ _Hello_ _ **Kiran**_ _g Main_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _bol rhi hu…Kaisi ha aap",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **Kala**_ _said_

 _"_ _Main thik hu..aap btayiye",_ _ **Kiran**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Main bhi thik hu…humne toh khush khbri dene k liye phone kiya ha….._ _ **Sachin**_ _ne shadi k liye haan kr diya ha..ab toh bs shehnai ki taiyari kijiye…ab toh bs jldi se apni bahu ko ghr le ayenge",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _said happily_

 ** _Kiran_** _went speechless as_ _ **Ruhana**_ _denied ….._

 _"_ _Yeh toh bht achhi baat ha pr ek prblm ha ",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said with low voice_

 _"_ _Kya problem ha ",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Vo kucch bi baat nhi ha.._ _ **Ruhana**_ _ne yahan se jane se pehle k ek Course mein apply kiya tha London ki koi university mein..usko vahan admission mil gya..toh 2 months course ha…vo aaj hi gyi ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 _"_ _that's not a big deal….Vo apni course complete kr le fir shadi kr lenge..aur kya…abhi_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhi kisi case mein uljha ha..tb tk vo bhi free ho jayega",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _replied_

 _"_ _jee thik ha..main rkhti hu aur sbko yeh good news deti hu",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said and they hung up_

 _"_ _oh no…pta nhi kya hoga ab…Bhagwaan kya dharma sankat ha yeh",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said in tension_

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Kiran**_ _g..aap itni preshan kyun ha",_ _ **Jaydeep**_ _asked_

 _"_ _preshan na hoyu toh kya kru…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ne_ _ **Sachin**_ _se shadi se mna kr diya udhr_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne haan kr di…_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _g ka phone tha….vo shadi ki tareekh pkki kr rhi ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 _"_ _hmmm..toh bta deti aap k_ _ **Ruhana**_ _abhi ready nhi ha",_ _ **Jaydeep**_ _said_

 _"_ _ni abhi 2 mhine ha shayad tb tk_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ka decision bdl jaye",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 ** _Jaydeep_** _nodded…_

 _…_

 ** _KHANDALA_**

 ** _SACHIN ROOM_**

 ** _Sachin_** _is in his room and doing his packing as he is going somewhere….Then his eyes fell on card given by_ _ **Angel**_ _actually_ _ **Ruhana**_ _for her…He picked the card and fresh tears fell from his eyes.._

 _"_ _Shayad main zyada hi rude ho gya tha….mujhe vaise baat nhi krni chahiye thi….I am missing you yr…ab maine toh haan krdi..khush ho na tum…mere is room mein ek hr kone mein yaadein ha tumhari…tumhara muskurana, bchpna krna,pagal panti krna aur tumhara haq jtana sb acha lgta tha…..sb bht yaad ata ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _is thinking about her and smiling_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **Kala**_ _entered in and gave a packet in his hand…_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _ab Mumbai ja rha ha toh yeh Packet_ _ **Oberai**_ _g k yahan de dena..hmari bahu_ _ **Ruhana**_ _k liye shagun ha….hmari trf se kangan"_

 _"_ _jee mom",_ _ **Sachin**_ _nodded, touched her feet and left for Mumbai….._

 _…_

 ** _Shingroba Temple_** ** _, Khandala_**

 ** _Kavin_** _is standing outside the temple….and seems waiting for someone…..It's a beautiful temple situated in lap of nature…..a very fresh environment, peace and calmness….Bell of temple create a beautiful music which can mesmerized anyone…._

 ** _Kavin_** _was looking at his watch again n again…he was so irritated_

 _"_ _yr kb ayegi yeh ldki..pagal lr degi mujhe toh",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said irritatedly_

 _But then a pair of hands covered his eyes…._

 ** _Kavin_** _sighed_

 _"_ _toh madam ko mere liye fursat mil hi gyi"_

 _"_ _tumne kaise pehchana mujhe",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked while coming front of him_

 _"_ _tumhe main tumhari saanson se pehchaan skta hu….pr tumhe kya frk pdta ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _made her aside and moved ahead_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _I am sorry na baba..mumma ne bht zyada strictness kr di..main mandir k bahane se ayi hu",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said while moving besides him_

 _"_ _Haan toh main pagal hu…2 ghnte se sb kaam dhndhe chhod k khda hu,,sirf tumhare liye..aas paas k log aise ghur rhe ha jaise main koi chor uchakka hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _I am sorry na_ _ **Kavin**_ _",_ _ **Kuki**_ _held his hand_

 _He jerked her hand and moved from there…_ _ **Kuki**_ _made sad face…then a naughty smirk appeared on face….She started moving behind him….._

 _She tapped his shoulder….He galred her…She held her ears_

 ** _ye lo mai, ye lo mai_**

 ** _ye lo mai hari piya, hui teri jeet re_**

 ** _kahe ka jhagda baalam, nai nai prit re_**

 ** _ye lo mai hari piya_**

 _He turned his face and sat on nearby rock….She too sat beside him and held his hand_

 ** _naye naye do nain mile hai_**

 ** _naye naye do nain mile hai_**

 ** _nai mulakat hai_**

 ** _milte hi tum ruth gaye ji_**

 ** _ye bhi koi baat hai….2_**

 ** _jaao ji maaf kiya_**

 ** _tu hi mera meet re_**

 ** _kahe ka jhagda baalam, nai nai prit re_**

 ** _ye lo mai hari piya_**

 ** _Kavin_** _moved from there.. and tried hard to hid his smile…._ _ **Kuki**_ _is still following her… She sat front of him on ground and made sad face_

 ** _chale kidhar ko bolo babu_**

 ** _chale kidhar ko bolo babu_**

 ** _sapno ko lut ke_**

 ** _haay raam ji rah nahi jaye_**

 ** _dil mera tut ke….2_**

 ** _Kuki_** _hit his head with hand lightly and showing him finger_

 ** _dekho mai gali dungi_**

 ** _chhod do ye reet re_**

 ** _kahe ka jhagda baalam, nai nai prit re_**

 ** _ye lo mai hari piya, hui teri jeet re_**

 ** _kahe ka jhagda baalam, nai nai prit re_**

 ** _ye lo mai hari piya_**

 ** _Kavin_** _smiled at her antics..He sat adjacent to her on ground..Kissed her forehead…._

 _"_ _main toh mzaak kr rha tha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _hein..aur mko lga k tum naraz ho",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _"_ _chlo ab puja krle",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 ** _Kuki_** _nodded and both went for worship…_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _MUMBAI_**

 ** _Angel_** _is reading a file in living area…..Her concentration interrupts by door bell…._

 _"_ _Mumma open the door please",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _tu hi dekh le..main kitchen mein hu beta",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 _"_ _ab yeh bhi main kru..darbaad rkh lo mujhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily and moved toward door_

 _She opened the door…..and shocked to see_ _ **Sachin**_

 _"_ _tum",She said shockedy_

 _"_ _kyun nhi a skta kya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 ** _Angel_** _turned her face and moved inside without giving any reply_

 ** _(here Angel is Ruhana fro Sachin)_**

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _suno toh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _called her_

 _"_ _mujhe bht kaam ha….excuse me please",_ _ **Angel**_ _said rudely and_

 ** _Sachin_** _sighed as he know she is angry with him….._

 _"_ _arrey_ _ **Angel**_ _kon ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked while coming out of Kitchen_

 _"_ _arrey_ _ **Sachin**_ _beta aap..baithiye",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 _"_ _nmstey Aunty",_ _ **Sachin**_ _touched her feet_

 _"_ _Khush rho beta…main coffee lati hu..tum tb tk fresh ho jao…vo room upr ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

 _"_ _jee aunty",_ _ **Sachin**_ _nodded and moved upstairs_

 _He is moving toward his room...but his feet stopped to hear someone sobbing…..He turned to room and saw_ _ **Angel**_ _crying….He took small steps toward her….He pressed her shoulder_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _", He called her softly_

 ** _Angel_** _looked at her_

 _"_ _Get out", The only thing she said_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _mujhe tumse baat krni ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _Just go from here…I don't wanna talk to you",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _I am sorry for that day…but jb tum gyi tb realize hua k tum kya ho mere liye….Look I am extremely sorry for my harshness",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while holding her shoulders…._

 _"_ _mujhe nhi chahiye koi maafi…..just leave me alone",_ _ **Angel**_ _Pushed him out of room_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _I love you",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted_

 ** _Angel_** _just stuck at her place as she heard these magical words but wait Its for_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…She turned her face and said_

 _"_ _I don't love you…Will you please leave me alone…."_

 ** _Sachin_** _face fell with this and he moved from there…_ _ **Angel**_ _shut her room door….And dialed_ _ **Ruhana's**_ _number…..but she cut her call….Then_ _ **Angel**_ _leave a Text message on her phone…._

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _please talk to me.._ _ **Sachin**_ _yahan a gya ha and he proposed me…_ _ **Vineet**_ _ne use kuch nhi btaya"_

 ** _Angel_** _sighed and thinking about_ _ **Sachin…**_

 _"_ _I love you too_ _ **Sachin**_ _….but Main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _nhi hu..aur jhuth k base pe mujhe apne rishtey ki start nhi krni ha"_

 _She wiped off her tears…..And moved out of house…._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _LONDON_**

 _It's a big Party…Lights Drinks Loud music everything was there…All were chilling in party…A girl in jeans and top standing alone in corner…she has no concern with this party and all…She lost in her own world…..then a guy came to her and her hand_

 _"_ _c'mon_ _ **Ruhana**_ _….its party yr…just chill"_

 _"_ _Steve please leave me here you enjoy",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..let's have a dance", Steve dragged her to dance floor….._

 _He started to dance with her but she is not comfortable with him….He held her waist tightly and start twirling her…She tried to loosen his grip but he started moving hands on her back_

 _"_ _Leave me_ _ **Steve**_ _",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _C'mon baby.. let's have fun",_ _ **Steve**_ _moved closer to her_

 _"_ _ **Steve**_ _no…",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tried to move but his grip is firm…_

 _But he turned deaf to her words..She is struggling to escape ….Suddenly someone punched_ _ **Steve**_ _hard with that he fell …_

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing here", Person shouted at her_

 ** _Ruhana_** _looked at person and became shocked…She hugged him instantly…He patted her back and made her calm_

 _"_ _Ab btaogi yahan kr kya rhi ho",He asked_

 _"_ _ **Vineet**_ _main yahan ek course mein admission liya ha….toh friends yahan le aye…..", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _itne ghtiya dost ha tumhare…chlo yahan se",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said angrily_

 ** _Ruhana_** _followed him silently…both got inside car and silently moved from there.._

 _Both were looking at front and avoiding each other….._ _ **Vineet**_ _turned on radio…._

 ** _Ruhana_** _looked at him with moist eyes_

 **Tere Bina Zindagi Se Koi Shikwa To Nahin**

 ** _Tere bina zindagi se koi shikwa to nahin_** ** _  
Shikwa nahin, shikwa to nahin, shikwa to nahin  
Tere bina zindagi bhi lekin zindagi to nahin  
Zindagi nahin, zindagi nahin, zindagi nahin  
Tere bina zindagi se koi shikwa to nahin_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _turned her face to other side…and start looking outside…..her tears flowing outside…..She again looked at him…..but he is looking at front and concentrating on driving_

 ** _Kaash aisa ho tere kadmon se chun ke manzil chale  
Aur kahin door kahin  
Kaash aisa ho tere kadmon se chun ke manzil chale  
Aur kahin door kahin  
Tum gar saath ho, manzilon ki kami to nahin  
Tere bina zindagi se koi shikwa to nahin  
Shikwa nahin, shikwa to nahin, shikwa to nahin_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _eyes filled with tears so she closed her eyes and rested on seat rest…_ _ **Vineet**_ _turned his face toward her and staring her…._ ** _Ruhana_** _eyes are wet…She opened her eyes and saw him staring..both were looking at each other_

 ** _Jee mein aata hai tere daaman mein  
Sar chhupa ke hum rote rahein, rote rahein…2  
Teri bhi aankhon mein aansuon ki nami to nahin_**

 _Both turned their faces to opposite sides….._ _ **Vineet**_ _wiped his tears…And looking her with corner of his eyes….He can't see her like that…his heart pierced to see her tears.._

 ** _Tere bina zindagi se koi shikwa to nahin  
Shikwa nahin, shikwa to nahin, shikwa to nahin  
Tere bina zindagi bhi lekin zindagi to nahin  
Zindagi nahin, zindagi nahin, zindagi nahin_**

 ** _Vineet_** _stopped car.._ _ **Ruhana**_ _looked at him ..He signaled toward her building..She got down and about to turn to say thank you but_ _ **Vineet**_ _accelerated car and drove from there…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _started crying and ran inside….._ _ **Vineet**_ _stopped his car and banged hand on steering wheel….She put his head down on wheel and start thinking about_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…_

 ** _Tum jo keh do to aaj ki raat chaand doobega nahin  
Raat ko rok lo  
Tum jo keh do to aaj ki raat chaand doobega nahin  
Raat ko rok lo  
Raat ki baat hai aur zindagi baaki to nahin_**

 ** _Vineet_** _got down from car….And sat on bonnet…..He had tears…and thinking about_ _ **The Cheat of Ruhana….**_

 ** _Tere bina zindagi se koi shikwa to nahin  
Shikwa nahin, shikwa to nahin, shikwa to nahin  
Tere bina zindagi bhi lekin zindagi to nahin  
Zindagi nahin, zindagi nahin, zindagi nahin  
Tere bina zindagi se shikwa to nahin_**

 _Night passed like this with tears of some shattered hearts….._

 _…_

 ** _A/N: finally done with chap…_**

 ** _So what next…Ruvi met in London….Sachin Proposed Angel But she said no…._**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi…._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Pplzz! Back with another chapter.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed on it. It means a lot. Thanks Again!**

 **Here's the next update….hope you people like it.**

 **Happy Reading….**

 ** _London….Ruhana's home…Same Night_**

Vineet dropped her in front of her building and she moved inside without speaking a word. She rang the doorbell and a maid named Annie opened the door. Ruhana entered inside when Annie informed her….

 _"Ma'am, Your mom called. She wanted to talk to you."_

Ruhana glanced at her…

 _"Thanks for the Information Annie, I'll talk later. For now, if she calls again, tell her that i will call her Yes, please don't disturb me. You can go and sleep. Okay! "_

Annie nodded…. _"Okay Ma'am! "_

Ruhana moved to her room, locked herself inside and threw herself on the bed. Tears rolled down her eyes. She remembered how he took her out of that party , left her at her home. Fresh tears still formed in her eyes. She hugged her cushion and cried…..

 _"I am really sorry Vineet, mujhe nhi pata tha ki ye sach tumhe is tarah pata chalega aur tum mujhse itni nafrat karoge. Ek baar bhi nahi pucha ki ye sab kyun aur kaise hua? Kyun Vineet …..kyun?"_

Tears rolled down her eyes as she saw a picture of her and Vineet in her mobile, he clicked this picture while playing in the water. They were so happy being together but now, they were not even talking to each other. She moved her thumb on his picture….

 _"tumne toh apne dil ki baat keh di, par mera kya? Mujhse pucha ki mujh par kya beeti? Bas ek faisla suna kar chale gaye…..please vineet, is galti ki itni badi saza mat do! Please!"_

She hugged herself and cried her heart out.

.

.

 ** _Some place Unknown..._**

(A/N: Where Vineet stopped his car out of anger and sadness)

He sat on the bonnet of the car, staring at the stars in the sky. He had tears in his eyes. He was sad seeing Ruhana sad. He was hurt , yet his heart pinched to watch Ruhana in pain. He thought to himself….

 _"Tumne itna bada jhoot bola hi kyun? Main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha ki tum aisa kar sakti ho. tumse baat na karke , yun aankhein chura ke main khud ko bhi saza hi de raha hu. Nahi dekh sakta main tumhe aise."_

He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his eyes too.

.

The night passed. Vineet realized where he was when sun rays hit his eyes. He looked around, it was morning and he had been there whole night. He immediately drove to his home, as he had a meeting that day.

.

.

 ** _Mumbai…Oberai Mansion…_**

Sachin was sad with Angel's(aka Ruhana for him) behavior. He was there not only to solve his case therein with Mumbai Police but also to say sorry to her and express his feelings for her. He came down after getting ready, touched kiran's feet…

Sachin- Aunty, main chalta hoon. Aur please aap log dinner pe mera wait mat kijiyega, ek abhut zaruri case pe kaam kar raha hoon. Toh derr ho sakti hain.

Kiran- thik hai beta, lekin nashta toh kar ke jao. Maine coffee bhi bana ke rakhi hain.

Sachin(Smiles)- thk hai aunty , aap coffee de dijiye.

Kiran(smiles)- tum baitho, main lati hu.

She moved into the kitchen. Sachin sat grabbing the newspaper. Meanwhile, Angel came out of her room. She was going to office with her dad that day. Kiranji called her….

Kiran- Angel, ja ye coffee sachin ko de de.

Angel- Mumma, aap hi de do, mujhe derr ho rahi hain. (she replied rudely)

Kiran- ye kya tareeka hain Angel, wo hamare mehmaan hain. Ja de ke aa ye coffee.

Angel(irritatedly)- Main naukar nahi hoon maa, kisi ke bhi saath bhej do uske liye coffee.

Kiranji(now angry)- Angel! Ye kya tareeka hain, ho kya gaya hai?

Angel- Mumma please….aap irritate mat karo. already pareshan hoon.

And she left from there. Sachin who was sitting in the living room heard the conversation. He got confused….

 _"Angel? Angel toh ruhana ki choti behen ka naam hain na? wo toh yahan hain nahi! Toh phir yeh aunty angel kise keh rahi hai."_

Kiran ji served him coffee. He smiled at her.

.

.

After a few minutes, he stood up to leave. At the same time, the doorbell rang, A maid opened the door. Emerged in a girl….she was beautiful and bubbly. She greeted Kiran….

 _"Namaste Aunty….wo Ruhana hai kya?"_

 _._

 _._

Sachin, who was going out, stopped on his track….and listened to the other girl…

She asked her while kiranji replied….

 _"Nahi Shilpa, wo London gayi hain beta. 2 mahine baad aayegi."_

 _._

 _"Kyaa? Wo London gayi hai? usne mujhe bataya bhi nahi. Mujhe usse bahut zaruri baat karni thi. Wo phone bhi nahi utha rahi."_

 _._

Kiranji sighs…. _"Beta, wo busy aap call karegi wo tumhe. "_

 _._

Sachin seemed confused at this….he saw Angel coming out ….

 _"Ye auntyji kya bol rahi hain, Ruhana toh yeh hain (_ looking at Angel) _par wo toh yahin hain phir aunty ne aisa kyun bola ki Ruhana london gayi hain. "_

.

.

Angel came towards him…..he stopped her….

 _"Ruhana , suno toh….mujhe tumse kuch puchna hain."_

Angel who was already sad and irritated, turned to him…

 _"Kya puchna chahte ho, tumhe ek baar mein samajh nahi aata kya? Maine kaha na main tumse pyaar nahi karti. Infact tum jisse pyaar karte ho, main wo hoon hi nahi….samjhe tum! "_

She shouted at him and he stood still watchin her. He held her hand…..

 _"Ruhanaa! Kya bole jaa rahi ho. main tumse baat kar raha hoon. Seedhe seedhe bolo kehna kya chahti ho? aur ye tumhari dost, aunty ne ye kyun kaha kit um London mein ho.?"_

She looked at him….." _Mumma ne_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki baat ki. Wo London gayi hain. Main_ _ **Angel**_ _hoon, Ruhana ki behen. Tum_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se pyaar karte ho par main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _nahi_ _ **Angel**_ _hoon. Did you get that?"_

She jerked his hand and left. Sachin was shocked at this revelation. He stood still at his place. Her words still echoing in his ears…

 _"Main Ruhana nahi Angel hoon."_

 _._

 _"Tum Ruhana se pyaar karte ho, par main Ruhana nahi hoon."_

 _._

 _._

His thoughts came to an end with his phone ring and he hurried out to the police station.

.

.

 _ **Khandala…**_

 ** _Café Lounge…_**

Kuki was sitting on a table. She was irritated and was checking her watch….

 _"uff! Ye Kavin bhi na…..ek ghanta ho gaya usse baat kiye hue. Abhi tak nahi aaya."_

.

 _"Roz ka hai iska ….har baar late!"_

At the same time,someone presented a rose to her..

 _"Hi Senoritaa…."_

She gave him a stern look…

 _"Mil gayi aapko fursat yahan aane ki.!"_

He smiles…. _"Ohho Senorita! Kitne baar kaha hai gussa mat kiya karo. Par tum ho ki sunti hi nahi ho."_

Kuki looks at him…. _"Baat toh aise kar rahe ho jaise tum meri har baat sunte ho."_

She made a face and he smiles….

 _"Ofcourse meri jaan…tum bahut lucky ho ki The Kavin Khanna sirf aur sirf Kuki Singhaniya …(_ pauses and looks at her….) _No…No…..would be Mrs Kavin Khanna ki baat sunta hain."_

He smiles cutely at which she too smiles but tries to hide her smile…..

 _"Huhh…..rehne do tum! Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni. "_

She stood up to leave but he caught her hand…..She turned to him….

 _"Ab kya hai tumhe?"_

He pulled her closer….

 _"Hamari khata toh batate jaiye huzoor!"_

Kuki jerks his hand….

 _"Rehne do….tum toh kahoge ki main bekar mein sochti hoon. Pata hai main kitne din baad aise free hokar aayi hoon. Varna mumma ne mere upar nazar rakhi hui thi. Aaj hi free hokar aayi hu aur tum ho ki itna late aaye."_

She turned to other side. He smiles and makes her turn to himself…..

 _"Sorry na Baby…..aaj hi ek naya contract mila hain, toh usi ka kaam kar rahe they."_

She looked at him….. _"toh bol dete ki ek ghante baad milenge….itna intezar kyun karvaya."_

She complained like a kid at which he smiled…..

 _"Okay okay! Ab aapki shikayat door kar dete ye lo…"_

He presented a boquet of roses to her. She smiled and hugged him….

 _"Aww…I love you Kavin! "_

He hugged her back whispering… _"I love you too!"_

And then they spent quality time together..

.

.

 ** _Mumbai….Later that night…_**

Sachin was busy all day long yet angel's words were echoing in his mind. He was unable to concentrate. He banged his hand on the table he was sitting. His collegue asked him to which he replied that he was thinking something.

After they had winded up the day's wrk, Sachin moved towards the Oberai Mansion. But, in between took a turn and moved to Juhu beach. He faund a calm place there and sat on a rock.

 _"Itna bada dhoka! Ruhana Angel hain …..jise main Ruhana samajh raha tha, wo Ruhana nahi Angel hain. Aur maine Maa ko kaha ki main Ruhana se shaadi karna chahta hoon. "_

 _._

 _"Par main toh Angel se pyaar karta hoon. Itna bada jhoot! Vineet ne bhi kuch nahi bataya…Wo jaanta bhi hai ya nahi ye sab…Mujhe usse baat karni hogi."_

 _._

Tears rolled down his eyes as he thought about Angel. After a while, he drove back home. He saw Kiranji waiting….Angel was also there. Kiranji asked him to change as she will serve dinner….He replied….

 _"Nahi aunty, mujhe bhook nahi hai. Aap aaram kijiye. Waise bhi aunty, main kal sham ko wapas ja raha hoon. Mera kaam almost ho gaya hai. Abhi aap log aaram kijiye."_

HE spoke so looking at Angel and moved to his room. Angel too moved to her room.

.

.

 ** _London….Night time…_**

During the night the city really looked lively during the night time. Amidst the noise of this big, metropolitan city….this church named **_St. Pauls Cathedral_** gave immense peace to all the devotees. Today, Ruhana was there as she needed some time alone. She took a seat and was sitting with close eyes. The only face she could see was of Vineet. She opened her eyes with a jerk. She was there flooded with all the old thoughts…..She calmed herself and went to lit the candle.

.

.

At the same time, Vineet was also there. They both were so strongly connected that she knew that he was there. She turned to have a look at him, but he was there standing with closed eyes and joined hands. She knew he was also sad. She came out of the trance as the wax from the candle touched hr finger. She kept back the candle and moved to sit on her seat.

.

After a while, Vineet noted her moving out, and called her …

 _"Ruhana"_

She turned to look at him. He moved closer to her….

 _"I am sorry Ruhana. Kal raat mujhe bahut gussa aa gaya tha."_

She looked at him….

 _"Nahi Vineet, tum sorry mat kaho. I am sorry, maine bahut badi galti ki thi aur uski saza bhi mil hi rahi hai mujhe. Ab tum kya chahte ho?"_

 _._

He looked into her eyes, he found only pain and tears inside her eyes. Yes…he loved her, he couldn't see tears in her eyes. He cupped her face…..

 _"Jaanta hoon , maine tumhe bahut kuch keh diya tha. Lekin tumhe kya lagta hai main khush tha. Mujhe bahut bura laga tha Ruhana….tumne itna bada dhoka diya! Main nahi sehen kar paaya. Lekin….leking tumhe yun udaas bhi nahi dekh sakta. Sach hi kaha tha maine….pyaar kar baitha hoon tumse…..bahut pyaar! "_

 _._

Ruhana looked at him…she had tears in her eyes..

 _"Tumne apne dil ki baat toh keh di, par mujhe kuch kehne ka mauka nahi diya. Main kya jaanti thi ki is sab naatak mein mujhe bhi tumse pyaar ho jayega. Main sab sehen kar sakti hoon par jo log mujhe pyaar karte hain uunki narazgi sehen nahi kar sakti main. Jitni takleef tumhe hui hai , utni hi mujhe bhi hui hain, kyunki main tumse pyar karti hoon."_

He looked at her surprised. She looked into his eyes….

 _"Haan Vineet …I love you! Lekin tumhari narazgi sehen nahi kar sakti. Hum….hum India ja kar sabko sach bata denge."_

Vineet rubs her tears and hugs her …..

 _"Relaxx Ruhana! Sab thik ho jayega. Hum saath hain na."_

She nods and hugs him hiding her head in his shoulder. He smiled and engulfs her into a hug, making her calm. And after a while, they moved out of the church.

 **A/N: okay…here I end!**

 **Sachin is shocked! KuVin are happy being with each other….RuVi patched up…**

 **Stay tuned to know more….**

 **Pease R &R! **

**Take care!v**


	10. Chapter 10

_**INDIA…..NEXT EVENING**_

 _ **OBERAI MANSION**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _was doing his packing….His eyes were moist…_ _ **Angel**_ _words echoing in his ears…._

" _Tum_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se pyar krte ho aur Main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _nhi hu..Main_ _ **Angel**_ _hoon_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki chhoti behn…."_

" _itna bda dhokha….Jise main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smjh k pyar krta rha actual mein vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ha hi nhi….sheh…mtlb vo ldki mujhe dhokha deti rhi aur main pagal bn ke uske jhuth ko sch manta rha…..itna bda jhuth…I hate You_ _ **Angel**_ _just hate you….", He wiped his tears…._

 _His trail of thoughts interrupted by knock at door…_

" _Come in", He said without looking back_

" _Coffee"_

" _Mujhe late ho rha ha….thankyou",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said without looking_

" _Please ek akhiri baar mujhse baat krlo"_

 _ **Sachin**_ _looked back at person and saw_ _ **Angel**_ _standing with two mugs of coffee and a card and roses in tray….._

" _Look Miss_ _ **Angel**_ _I am not interested in you your coffee",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted at her_

" _ **Sachin**_ _please listen to me once….let me explain",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with tears_

" _Explian kya explain krogi…k kaise tum dono behno ne mil k mujhe pagal bnaya kasie meri aur meri family ki feelings ka mzaak bnaya..Kya explain krogi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…..oops miss_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted at her_

" _Nhi_ _ **Sachin**_ _hum sirf yeh rishta todna chahte the but kya pta tha k mzaak itna serious ho jayega k tumhe mujhse aur mujhe tumse pyar ho jayega….main toh pichhle 2 saal se pyar klrti hu tumhe….tumhari us ek jhalak se pyar ho gya tha…..pr mujhe nhi pta k tum vhi ho jise main milne k khaab sjati thi jise mn hi mn apna maan liya tha…",_ _ **Angel**_ _had tears and try to convince him_

 _But her tears didn't affect him..He jerked her hand and left the house….._ _ **Angel**_ _running behind him but he started his car and drove to Khandala…._ _ **Angel**_ _fell on floor with thud and crying badly…._

 _ **Naina Lagiya Barisha  
Tu sukke sukke sapne vi pij gaye  
Naina Lagiya Barisha  
Rove palka de Kone vich nind merii  
Naina Lagiya Barisha  
Hanju digde ne chot lage dil tey  
Naina Lagiya Barisha  
Rut birha de badlan di cha gayii**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _reached Khandala….He is really upset…..His heart was totally broken….He directly went to his room and let his tears flow…he was sad and disappointed….As He never expect he became a cheat by his loved one…_

 _ **Kali kali khaali raato se  
Hone lagi hai dostii  
khoya khoya in raho me,  
Ab mera kuch b nahii  
Har pal har lamha, me kese sehta hu  
Har pal har lamha me khud se ye kehta rehta hu**_

 _Time started to pass with flow…..After few days_ _ **Vineet**_ _back to Khandala…._ _ **Sachin**_ _totally engrossed himself in work…He tried to Forget_ _ **Angel**_ _ **Ruhana**_ _Whatsoever…_

 _ **Tujhe bhulaa diya oh,…3  
Phir kyun terii yaadon ne  
Mujhe rula diyaa.. oh….2**_

 _Here In Mumbai_ _ **Angel**_ _too engrossed herself with her dance academy..As she started a dance academy for Kids…She too tried to forget_ _ **Sachin**_ _and moments spent with him…._

… _.._

 _ **KHNDALA**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _was getting ready in his room for police station.._ _ **Vineet**_ _felt his behavior so weird as It's almost week passed but_ _ **Sachin**_ _didn't share a word with him….._ _ **Sachin**_ _was still thinking about_ _ **Angel**_ _….his trail of thoughts interrupt with knock at door.._

" _arrey_ _ **Vineet**_ _ayo na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _looked at him_

" _Bhai tujhe kya hua…itna bdla bdla kyun lg rha ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _Kucch nhi bs workload zyada ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while arranging some papers…_

" _ **Sachin", Vineet**_ _pressed his shoulder_

" _haan bol na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Meri nzron se nzre mila k bol k koi baat nhi ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

 _ **Sachin**_ _looked at him and hugged him…He cried silently….but his pain and tears felt by his brother…._

" _Bhai bol na kya hua….",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _kya btau..yr hmare sath kya hua ha tu soch bhi nhi skta….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Kya keh rha ha tu",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _Vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _aur_ _ **Angel**_ _un dono ne mil k itna bda dhokha kiya ha k kya bolu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Mujhe pta ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _tumhe pta ha k Angel_ _ **Angel**_ _Nhi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ha aur ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked in shock_

" _ya I know and I love_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..I confessed in London..She too loves me",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Are you mad…Vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ha jisse mom meri shadi krana chahti ha aur_ _ **Angel**_ _ko_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smjh kl haan kr chukka hu main…ab kya krega tu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _almost shouted_

" _Tu_ _ **Angel**_ _se pyar krta ha kya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _us cheater se bhul ja",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked angrily_

" _ **Sachin**_ _sch sch bta kynki I know_ _ **Angel**_ _tujhse kitna pyar krti ha….",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Haan krta hu bht pyar pr kya fayda meri shadi toh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se hi hogi na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _almost shouted_

" _ **Sachin**_ _abhi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _London mein ha almost 15 din rukegi tb tk kucch sochte ha..aur tu_ _ **Angel**_ _se apne difference clear kr le",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _mujhe abhi is bare koi baat nhi krni ha…..please tu jo krna chahta ha kr",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and left the place…_

 _ **Vineet**_ _sighs…_

…

 _Days were passing…15 days had been passed…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _came back to Mumbai…As per elders decision Oberai's Family decided to go Khandala for_ _ **Sachin Ruhana**_ _Engagement….._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _entered her room and Saw_ _ **Angel**_ _doing her packing…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _sighed to see the mess she created…._

" _la main kr du…jo kaam nhi ata von hi krna chahiye",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _still doing her packing_

" _ **Angel**_ _la main kr deti hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _took dress from her hands_

 _ **Angel**_ _grabbed her dress and again started doing her packing….._

" _Naraz ha mujhse…I am sorry yr…I was rude",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _Look_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tu mujhe disturb mt kr ja k apna kaam kr",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _uff itna gussa….baba maaf krde…..le kaan pkde",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tried to make her smile_

 _ **Angel**_ _picked her bag and moved out_

" _Mumma I am ready"_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _sighed and picked her bag too… They left for Khandala…Within two hours they reached there…Mr and Mrs_ _ **Singhania**_ _Welcomed them_

" _Ayo Oberai kaisa ha yr",_ _ **Singhania**_ _hugged him_

" _Main thik hu tu bta", He hugged him back_

 _Ladies too met warmly…._

" _ **Angel**_ _beta kaisi ha aap…Aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tumhara London mein course kaise rha",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _asked both the girls_

" _Aunty acha rha",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _beta ab hum bht khush ha….ab aap hmare ghr ki bahu bnegi",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _patted_ _ **Angel's**_ _head_

" _Arrey_ _ **Shashi**_ _g yeh_ _ **Angel**_ _ha_ _ **Ruhana**_ _nhi",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

" _jee yeh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _hi ha..in logo ne yhi btaya tha hmein",_ _ **Alok**_ _Said_

" _Kya chkr ha yeh_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked while glaring both_

" _Mumma vo bs chhota sa mzaak tha…But_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _ko sch pta ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _replied_

" _What Mzaak?_ _ **Angel**_ _yeh koi mzaak nhi ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _almost shouted_

" _Aunty it's ok…..chhota sa mzaak tha hmare liye…time rehte hi inhone sch bta diya…so hmein koi prblm nhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _interrupted_

" _It's Okay…agr tumhe prblm nhi ha toh hmein bhi kya prblm ho skti ha….",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

" _toh hum toh aaj tk_ _ **Angel**_ _ko hi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smjhte rhe aur use ghr ki bahu k roop mein dekha h",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _said_

" _Mtlb",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _Mtlb yeh ha k_ _ **Ruhana**_ _aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _k sath sath_ _ **Angel**_ _aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _ki bhi shadi kr dete ha agr aapko koi aitraaz na ho toh",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _said_

" _Mujhe manzoor ha"_

 _All were shocked by this answer and turned to_ _ **Angel**_ _…_

" _Are you Sure_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _haan mumma..I am sure….main thk gyi hu I need rest…Aunty main guest room mein ja rhi hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _moved to room_

 _Everyone going to take rest….._

 _ **Angel**_ _came out of washroom…She fell on bed and shedding some silent tears as she was hurt badly by_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ **Sachin**_ _…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _seeing her corner of her eye as she got some unusual happened in her absence…_

 _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Vineet**_ _entered inside_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _hmein tujhse baat krni ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Mujhe bhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _gave a look to all and left the room….Trio looked her in disappointment_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _main tumse nhi_ _ **Angel**_ _se pyar krta hu..aur shadi bhi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _toh mujhe bhi tumse nhi_ _ **Vineet**_ _se pyar ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _Said_

" _aur us pagal ldki ne mere liye haan krdi…mujhe use shadi nhi krni",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _koi na koi jugaad toh lgana pdega..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Is mamle mein ghee nikalne k liye ungli tedhi krni hogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _aur iske liye_ _ **Angel**_ _se bdhiya koi ho nhi skta…Ungli tedhi krke ghee nikalne mein expert ha vo",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Use manna hoga",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _chlo baat krte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _Trio moved out and reached terrace where_ _ **Angel**_ _is roaming…_

" _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _called her_

 _ **Angel**_ _about to go but_ _ **Sachin**_ _stopped her holding her hand_

" _I love you"_

 _ **Angel**_ _jerked his hand and about to move but Ruvi blocked her way…._

" _leave my way",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

" _Sorry na_ _ **Angel**_ _main gussa thi na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ho gya ab jau",_ _ **Angel**_ _said without expression_

" _yr mujhe_ _ **Sachin**_ _se shadi nhi krni…Main_ _ **Vineet**_ _se pyar krti hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _confessed_

" _toh yeh tera prblm ha mera nhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _mujhe bhi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se shadi nhi krni..tumse krni ha mujhe shadi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Main_ _ **Vineet**_ _se shadi krne k liye taiyaar hu….kyunki main kisi se pyar nhi krti aur shayad na hi kr skti hu bcz I am heartless",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _but mujhe tumse shadi nhi krni",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Your problem not mine",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Yr is shadi ko bs tu rukwa skti ha aur meri_ _ **Vineet**_ _se shadi bhi tu kra skti ha please scheme de na koi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _almost pleaded_

" _mere plans hmesha ulte hi hote ha aur unke results bhi ulte so sorry guys…Mian is rishte se khush hu aur agr koi problem ha tum tino ko ha….usmein mujhe kucch nhi krna",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and left_

" _yeh toh gyi…main isse shadi nhi krunga",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _main hine bhi nhi dungi..pr ab kya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _minnte kra k manyegi…ab tino ko ise manna ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sighed_

 _ **Sachin**_ _told them something all agreed….and left with a winning smile…_

…

 _ **A/N: Done with this chap….**_

 _ **What next kya Angel manegi?**_

 _ **What will be their next plan**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi & DayaVineet's Girl**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Heya! Here is another update. Sorry to make you guys wait!_**

 ** _Thanks to all who reviewed! Here comes the next chapter._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_** _TBottom of Form_

 ** _Next Morning…._**

 _Everyone was having breakfast at the dining table._ _ **Angel**_ _was still angry and not talking to anyone._ _ **Sachin**_ _,_ _ **Vineet**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were having the breakfast and looked at her._

 ** _Vineet_** _(whispered to_ _ **Ruhana**_ _)- Yaar, tumhe lagta hai yeh maanegi?Mujhe toh nahi lagta._

 ** _Ruhana_** _(smiles)-Maanegi, zaroor maanegi! Mujhe pata hai usey kaise manana hai. (she smirks)_

 ** _Vineet_** _\- Kya pak raha hai tumhare dimag mein?_

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- Pak toh bahut kuch raha hai. Lekin tumhe_ _ **Angel**_ _se baat karni padegi._

 ** _Vineet_** _\- Okay Ma'am! (to_ _ **Sachin**_ _)_ _ **Sachin**_ _….are you ready?_

 ** _Sachin_** _\- Haan, ab aur koi option bacha bhi nahi hain mere bhai! Ye aise hi maanegi!_

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- Haan, Aur zyada waqt bhi nahi lagega.!_

 ** _Vineet_** _(sadly)- Par mera waqt kaise katega!(as he knew what_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were upto)_

 ** _Ruhana_** _(smiles)-Aww…ye toh naatak hai baba! Tum bas_ _ **Angel**_ _ki chinta karo._

 ** _Vineet_** _and_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiles. That's when Shashikala ji and Kiran ji tell them that they were going for some shopping. The elders left and now only_ _ **Ruhana**_ _,_ _ **Angel**_ _,_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Vineet**_ _were left._ _ **Angel**_ _went up in the terrace as she was angry and sad as well. With that,_ _ **Ruhana**_ _signaled to both_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Vineet…**_ _._ _ **Sachin**_ _moved into the garden and was talking over phone._ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiles when_ _ **Vineet**_ _held her hand…._

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- Kya hai?_

 ** _Vineet_** _\- Are you sure ki jo hum kar rahe hai wo sahi hai?_

 ** _Ruhana_** _(smiles)- wo meri behen hai , usey achche se jaanti hoon. Aur ye bhi jaanti hoon ki wo_ _ **Sachin**_ _se kitna pyaar karti hai. Aur mujhe pata hai usey mera gussa aur mujhse gussa hona bardasht hai par_ _ **Sachin**_ _ke paas koi aur ho, yeh usey bardsht nahi! So , relax! Wahi hoga jo hum chahte hain._

 ** _Vineet_** _\- okay! Maan li tumhari baat! Good Luck!_

 ** _Ruhana_** _smiles and leaves. ._

 _._

 ** _In the Garden…_**

 ** _Sachin_** _was sitting on the swing._ _ **Ruhana**_ _glanced at him and then_ _ **Angel**_ _, who was looking at_ _ **Sachin**_ _. She sat near him and called him…_

 ** _Ruhana_** _–_ _ **Sachin**_ _!_

 ** _Sachin_** _(turned to her, his phone still on his ear)-Haan bolo!_

 ** _Ruhana_** _(snatched his phone)- Ab yeh phone chhodo aur meri baat suno!_

 ** _Sachin_** _(Smiles)- Haan bolo! (he turns to her and holds her hands)_

 ** _Ruhana_** _(looks at him)- Mujhe na kuch shopping karni hai. Ab mumma aur aunty apne kaam se chale gaye aur_ _ **Angel**_ _bhi naraz hai, please tum chaloge?_

 ** _Sachin_** _(smiles)- Ofcourse! Chalo tum ready ho jao, main car nikalta hoon._

 ** _Ruhana_** _smiles and leaves._ _ **Angel**_ _who was watching them banged her hand on the wall…_

 ** _Angel_** _'_ _s POV: Huhh! Dekho dono kitne khush nazar aa rahe hain! Aur yeh_ _ **Sachin**_ _,_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki toh har baat maan raha hai …huhhh! Mujhe kyaa! :/ Mujhe kisi se kya! Jise jo karna hai wo kare….!_

 _And she turns to the other side._ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _exchanged glances. They moved out._ _ **Sachin**_ _started the car._ _ **Angel**_ _was still on the terrace._ _ **Sachin**_ _called_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _! Jaldii Karo baba! Derr ho jayegi, Mujhe movie miss nahi karni! "_

 _._

 _"_ _Aa rahi hoon na_ _ **Sachin**_ _! Ruko! "_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _came running and sat into the car and they went off._ _ **Angel**_ _was angry watching them. That's when_ _ **Vineet**_ _patted on his shoulder…_

 _"_ _Hey! I understand tum kya soch rhi I think jab wo dono life mein aage badh gaye hain toh hume bhi badhna chahiye."_

 _ **Angel**_ _(glanced at him)-Maine toh pehle hi kaha tha main tumse shaadi karne ke liye taiyar hoon. Tumhe hi nahi karni shaadi!_

 ** _Vineet_** _\- Acha, toh phir ro kyun rahi ho! Jab_ _ **Sachin**_ _tumse pyaar nahi karta toh tum kyun uski parwah karti ho. Maine toh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ke baare mein sochna chhod diya wo apne raaste aur main apne! Wo bhai ke saath khush hai toh wahi sahi!_

 ** _Angel_** _(wiping her tears)- Main , main kahan ro rahi hoon. Main bilkul thik hoon._

 ** _Vineet_** _\- acha! Toh billi ne aake ye gamla gira diya hoga …hai na! tumne toh kuch kiya nahi…!_

 _She looked down and the flowerpot was lying on the floor which she hit with her leg as she was angry on watching_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _together._ _ **Vineet**_ _glanced at her and smiled a little. She turned to move on…when he called her back…._

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _! Aise bahut kam log hote hain jinhe apni chahat milti hain. Main jaanta hoon tum bhai se kitna pyaar karti ho, aur unhe bhi ache se jaanta hoon. Jo wo chahte hain wo paake rehte tum chaho toh ab bhi unhe rok skti ho. Shaadi hui nahi hai. Else your wish! "_

 _And he walked off!_

 _._

 _._

 _The day passed in the blurr._ _ **Angel**_ _was still lost in her thoughts. She moved to_ _ **Vineet**_ _who was working on his laptop in the dining room._

 ** _Angel_** _-_ _ **Vineet**_ _!_

 ** _Vineet_** _\- Haan bolo! (Still looking in his Laptop)_

 ** _Angel_** _\- Aaj abhi tak koi aaya nahi! Mumma, Aunty aur …..(but she paused)  
_ _ **Vineet**_ _\- haan! Mom aur auntyji ko der hogi aane mein aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko bhi shayad! Maine thodi derr pehle_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko call kiya tha , usne pick nahi kiya. Tum_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko call kar lo._

 ** _Angel_** _(stamped her feet on the ground)- Mujhe kisi ko koi call nahi karni! Jisko jo karna hai kare!_

 _And she moved into her room._ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled looking at her._

 ** _Vineet_** _'_ _s POV- Ye_ _ **Angel**_ _bhi na! Sach mein paagal hai! Kehti hai kisi ki parwah nahi par khud hi gussa bhi kar rahi hai. Ab bahut ho gaya, message kar hi deta hoon! "_

 _._

 ** _Around Half and hour later…_**

 _ **Angel**_ _was trying to divert her mind, when she heard someone laughing. She looked out of the window and found_ _ **Ruhana**_ _and_ _ **Sachin**_ _in the garden,_ _ **Ruhana**_ _was laughing at some joke cracked by_ _ **Sachin**_ _._

 _"_ _Oh my god! Mujhe nahi pata tha tum itne funloving ho! Maine socha tha kit um ek police inspector ho toh bahut serious type ke hoge! You're so sweet_ _ **Sachin**_ _! "_

 _She pulled his cheeks while he sidehugged her._ _ **Angel**_ _, who was watching them from the window, threw the nearby vass on the floor._

 _"_ _Ye dono samajhte kya hai khudko! Is_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko toh main! -_- Abhi bataati hoon isey!"_

 _She was much angry and stamped her feet on the ground._ _ **Vineet**_ _smiles as he was watching his expressions from the door._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Vineet**_ _,_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _met in the hall._

 ** _Vineet_** _(whispers)- Plan is 100% successful! Good Luck_ _ **Ruhana**_ _! Wo bahut gusse mein hai!_

 ** _Ruhana_** _(smiles)- Hehe….mujhe pata tha! Khair main dekhti hoon._

 ** _Sachin_** _\- Hmm….dekhte hain luck kitnaa saath deta hai hamara! Tum log usey dekho, main aata hoon ek kaam nipta ke!_

 ** _Ruhana_** _and_ _ **Vineet**_ _nods…._ _ **Sachin**_ _moves out and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _moves to her room. She glanced at_ _ **Angel**_ _, who was tryin to read a magazine but was still angry._ _ **Ruhana**_ _opened her suitcase and took out her night dress and was moving in the washroom when_ _ **Angel**_ _called her….She turned back…_

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- Kya hua?_

 ** _Angel_** _(crossed her arms on her chest)- Kahan thi tu?_

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- Kahin nahi,_ _ **Sachin**_ _ke saath shopping ke liye gayi thi. Mumma aur aunty bhi aane wale honge._

 ** _Angel_** _\- Shopping ho rahi thi ya kuch aur? (she glanced at her)Aur yeh kya hai? (as she saw a ring in her hand)_

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- ye! (she smiles)- Ye ring_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne dilayi! Maine tohh mana kiya but usne kaha le lo..toh main mana nahi kar paayi._

 ** _Angel_** _\- Haan haan….tune toh shaadi se bhi mana nahi kiya! Aunty ne kaha toh maan gayi. (She spoke angrily)Ab kya_ _ **Vineet**_ _se pyaar nahi raha!_

 ** _Ruhana_** _\- Dekh_ _ **Angel**_ _! Tune_ _ **Vineet**_ _se shaadi ke liye haan kar di! Toh main kya karu! Ab baithe toh nahi reh skti toh kar li_ _ **Sachin**_ _se dosti! Shayad pyaar bhi ho jaaye!_

 ** _Angel_** _looked at her and then held her hand…_

 _"_ _Dekh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _a….tu jaanti hai ki sach kya hai!_ _ **Sachin**_ _sirf mera hai…..tu toh_ _ **Vineet**_ _se pyaar karti hain na! Jaake mumma ko sab bata de…lekin_ _ **Sachin**_ _ke kareeb jaane ki zarurat nahi hai. Aur ye ring!( she takes out the ring from her finger.) is ring par aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _par sirf mera haq hai …samjhi tuu! "_

 _And she moved out of the room._ _ **Ruhana**_ _laughs as she sees her walking away…_ _ **Vineet**_ _comes inside…._

 _"_ _Aillaa! Isey kya hua! Itne gusse mein gayi! "_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _laughs…."haan, finally she agrees ki she loves_ _ **Sachin**_ _…pata nahi aaj_ _ **Sachin**_ _ka kya hoga! "_

 ** _Vineet_** _replies…"Un dono ka problem hai, hume kya….tum yeh dekho…."_

 _He slips a ring in her finger. She smiles and hugs him. He smears her head and asks her to come on terrace at night…._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Night, 10:30 pm_**

 _ **Sachin**_ _came home late. The elders were asleep due to whole day tiredness._ _ **Ruhana**_ _was still in her room._ _ **Angel**_ _was missing._ _ **Vineet**_ _was on terrace waiting for_ _ **Ruhana**_ _._

 _._

 ** _Sachin's Room…_**

 _ **Sachin**_ _entered inside and switched on a small light of his room. He kept his wallet and badge in the drawer and moved towards his wardrobe. That's when someone held his hand. HE looked back and found_ _ **Angel**_ _in front of him. She was a bit drunk, wearing a red colored shoulderless , knee length dress. He was shocked to see her like that. He tried to free his hand from her grip…_

 ** _Sachin_** _\- Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho_ _ **Angel**_ _? Haath chhodo!_

 ** _Angel_** _(Smiles)- wahi jo mujhe pehle krna chahiye tha.(she pulled him towards himself)_

 ** _Sachin_** _(held her hand)- tumne sharab pi hai?_

 ** _Angel_** _(laughs)- haan! Thodi si! Lo tum bhi piyo! (she offers him a glass)_

 ** _Sachin_** _-_ _ **Angel**_ _bas karo! kya kar rahi ho? hosh mein toh ho!_

 ** _Angel_** _\- haan…aur tum itna door kyun khade ho , paas aao na!_

 _She pulled him towards himself, but lost her balance and fell on the bed…She smiled.._

 ** _Honthon pe bas tera naam hai_**

 ** _Tujhe chaahna mera kaam hai_**

 _She pulled him towards herself…cups his face…_

 ** _Honthon pe bas tera naam hai_**

 ** _Tujhe chaahna mera kaam hai_**

 _She sits on the bed and hugs him moving her hands on his back…_

 ** _Tere pyaar mein paagal hoon main subah-o-shaam_**

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me…_**

 ** _Jaanam I Love you, you love me…_**

 _He smiles as she hugs him, he hides his face in her neck…_

 ** _Honthon pe bas tera naam hai_**

 ** _Tujhe chaahna mera kaam hai_**

 ** _He kisses on her neck and shoulder…_**

 ** _Tere pyaar mein paagal hoon main subah- o-shaam…_**

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me .._**

 ** _Jaanam I love you ,you love me…_**

 _She freed herself from his grip and moved towards the window, Cool breeze caressed her face and hair…_

 ** _Yeh raat soyi ..hai khoyi khoyi_**

 ** _Armaan mere hain jaage jaage_**

 ** _Yeh kya mujhe ho gaya_**

 _(she holds his hand)_

 _He moved towards her. Due to the wind, her hair covered her face making her look more beautiful..…he set her hair streak behind her ear…_

 ** _Zulfon ke saaye chilman banaaye_**

 ** _Aa main deewani inko hata doon_**

 ** _Dekhoon tera chehra_**

 _He cupped her face…she smiled…_

 ** _Deewaangi ka jaam hai_**

 ** _Tu ishq ka inaam hai_**

 _She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed on his neck….he pulled her closr and kisses on her forehead and eyes…._

 ** _Tere pyaar mein paagal hoon main subah-o-shaam_** ** _…_**

 **** _She smiles and hugs him…._

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me_**

 _She moved closer to him, kissed on his cheeks and then on his lips. He smiles to himself but then kissed her back. They shared a long passionate kiss. She parted and moved to other side when , he held her hand and pulled her back…._

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me_**

 _She looked at him . He smiles, set the hair streaks behind her ears, pulls her closer and whispers in her ears…._

 _"_ _I love you_ _ **Angel**_ _! "_

 _She looked back at him…._

 _"_ _Tum sachchi mujhse pyaar karte ho?"_

 _he nodded as Yes…._

 _"_ _toh tum us_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ke saath kyuun gaye they? Mujhe nahi achcha lagta! Ab tum kahin nahi jaoge….aur maine agar tumhe kisi aur ladki ke saath dekha na toh dekhna tum!"_

 ** _Sachin_** _smiles and cups her face…_

 _"_ _main tumhe chhod ke kahan jaunga…I love you only you! "_

 _She smiles and her entangled her soft lips with his own and they shared a long passionate kiss._

 ** _._**

 ** _On the terrace…_**

 _Cool breeze was there in the environment…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _moves up the terrace and finds_ _ **Vineet**_ _waiting for her. She hugs him….the cool breeze caressed her face…She parted the hug and stretched her handsto feel the cool breeze and soon it starts raining…_

 ** _Thandi hawaayein jaadu jagaaye_**

 ** _Meri nigaahein hain pyaasi pyaasi_** _(she glanced at_ _ **Vineet**_ _who hold her hand)_

 **** ** _Chhaane laga hai nasha_**

 ** _Vineet_** _moves closer to her…_

 ** _Yeh gori baahein tujhko bulaaye_**

 ** _Aaja mita doon doori zara si_**

 ** _Ho na koi faasla_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _turns to other side…._ _ **Vineet**_ _hugs her from back locking his arms on her waist. She kept her hands on his hands…._

 ** _Dil ka yahi paigaam hai_**

 ** _Tu chain hai, aaraam hai_**

 _He kisses on her cheek…_

 ** _Tere pyaar mein paagal hoon main subah-o-shaam.._**

 _She turns to him and keeps her hand on his cheek…._

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me_**

 _He twirls her around…._

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me_**

 _She hugs him hiding her face in his chest…_

 ** _Honton pe bas tera naam hai_**

 _He kisses on her hair…_

 ** _Tujhe chaahna mera kaam hai_**

 _She parted the hug and looked at him._

 ** _Tere pyaar mein paagal hoon main subah-o-shaam…_**

 _He pulled her closer and she turned her face to one side…._

 ** _Jaanam I love you, you love me_**

 _He cupped her face , kissed her on the forehead and she hugged him placing her head on his chest while he wrapped her in the warm circle of his arms which she deserved._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A/N: Okay here I end !_**

 ** _Hehe….lemme knw how was it.!_**

 ** _So, Angel aur Sachin ne kar toh diya izhaar-e-mohabbat!_**

 ** _Lekin ab kya hoga! Kya ghar wale Sachin-Angel aur Vineet-Ruhana ki shaadi ke liye maanenge?_**

 ** _Ye in sabko kuch aur karna padega?_**

 ** _Stay Tuned!_**

 ** _Please R &R!_**

 ** _With Love…_**

 ** _Mithi And DayaVineet'sGirl_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**NEXT MORNING**_

 _Sagel were still sleeping in each other arms…Sun rays entered room through the window which disturbed_ _ **Sachin**_ _sleeps…He opened his eyes and saw_ _ **Angel**_ _sleeping on his shoulder…He smiled and kissed her forehead…He shifted her head to pillow and get down from bed…..He moved out of room while yawning…he collided with Ruhana at door_

" _Hey_ _ **Sachin**_ _khul gyi ankh….ya abhi neend puri nhi hui",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _giggled_

" _kya yr…(he blushed) Btw tum yahan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Vo_ _ **Angel**_ _ko uthane ayi hu kisi ne dekh liya toh prblm ho jayegi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _yr use uthaogi…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _made faces_

" _Kya vo maharani ab tk so rhi ha….hmpf yeh hmein mrwa k hi saans legi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _sote huye bht pyari lgti ha…mt uthao na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said sweetly_

" _Sachin already bht bigdi ha vo use aur sr pe mt chadhao….smjhe",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _acha baba utha doh but gusssa mt hona..bchi ha vo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

" _haan haan thik ha baba..pyar se hi uthaungi tumhari ladli ko..", Ruhana made faces and moved inside and_ _ **Sachin**_ _moved out.._

 _He saw_ _ **Shashikala**_ _in corridor with arti thal….._

" _Good morning mom",_ _ **Sachin**_ _greeted him and bent touch her feet.._

 _ **Shashikala**_ _eyes get wide to see a mark on his neck it's a love mark…_

" _g..good morning beta…tu kl raat kahan tha",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _asked_

" _Mom ghr pe hi tha aur kahan ho skta hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said carelessly and left_

" _Hey bhagwan..yeh ldka kahan muh kala kra aya…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko pta chlega toh kya beetegi bechari pe…._ _ **Sachin**_ _kyun kiya re yeh tune…bechari_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko dhokha de diya…nhi…nhi use pta nhi chlna chahiye",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _thinking and moving ahead…_

 _She again stopped with a shock and staring towards_ _ **Sachin's**_ _room_

" _Yeh yahan…mtlb kl raat_ _ **Sachin**_ _iske sath tha..dono ka rishta is hadd tk puhnch gya…", Shashi Kala mumbled while seeing_ _ **Ruhana**_ _coming out from_ _ **Sachin**_ _room.._

" _mujhe aaj hi Pandit g ko bula k shadi ki tarikh niklvani pdegi knhi shadi se pehle mujhe dadi bnne ki khbr na mil jaye", She thinks and moved ahead_

… _._

 _ **GUEST ROOM**_

 _ **Angel**_ _was roaming in room restlessly….lines of tension visible on her forehead….She was mumbling something…Meanwhile_ _ **Ruhana**_ _entered and became confuse too see her_

" _kya hua_ _ **Angel**_ _", She asked_

 _ **Angel**_ _looked at her and hugged her…_

" _yr I am in big tension..I did something wrong…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ab kiska ka sr phod k ayi ha ya koi nyi tigdam lgayi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _Nhi…kl raat mujhe bht gussa aya k maine shraab pi li..aur sachin k room mein chli gyi..aur vahan vo hua jo abhi nhi hona chahiya tha…ab main uske samne kaise jaungi…..kya sochega vo mere bare",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ohho toh yeh baat ha…..kl raat bahon mein bahein…ankhon mein ankhein kafi rangeen rhi hogi na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _teased her_

" _Shut up_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..tujhe mzaak sujh rha ha aur mere yahan hath pair ful rhe ha…_ _ **Sachin**_ _toh mujhe glt type ki ldi smjhega na..nhi nhi main uske samne nhi ja skti ab",_ _ **Angel**_ _almost cried_

" _thik ha….Shopping k liye bula rha tha vo…tum nhi ja skti toh main chli jati hu uske sath",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said jokingly_

" _dekh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tu_ _ **Sachin**_ _se dur rhe vo sirf mera ha..He is only mine",_ _ **Angel**_ _frowned_

" _haan ab tu nhi jayegi toh use company dene k liye koi toh chahiye na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said teasingly_

" _dekh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tu zyada mt bn vo mera ha toh use company bhi main hi dungi..smjhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said glaring him_

" _thik ha baba tu hi de use company….aja niche",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Sun yahan se tu_ _ **Sachin**_ _k sath jana aur agle mod pe ruk jana tu a jana_ _ **Vineet**_ _ki car mein aur main jauing apne_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki car mein",_ _ **Angel**_ _said dreamingly_

" _haan haan pta ha..tu chl toh sahi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _dragged her out_

" _dur rehna use",_ _ **Angel**_ _again said_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _sighed_

" _arrey_ _ **Ruhana**_ _beta ise aise kyun kheench ri ho",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _asked_

" _Vo aunty yeh bol rhi ha k ise shopping nhi jana…isiliye layi hu forcefully",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _replied_

" _Acha kiya…btw kyun_ _ **Angel**_ _kya hua",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _k..ku..kuch nhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _downed her eyes which made_ _ **Sachin**_ _confused_

" _okay okay..meri pandit g se baat hui ha prso sgaai ka muhurat ha…aaj tum log shopping ho ayo…sham ko Pandit g a ke shadi ka muhurat bhi nika denge",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _said_

" _kya prso", All of them shouted in shock_

" _kya hua….is trh chaunk kyun gye",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _Mom vo achanak date ayi na toh we aren't prepared for this.. it so early na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Haan haan Mumma..yhi baat ha..koi na hum aaj hi sari shopping kr lenge",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _acha mumma hum jate ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

 _All nodded….and they left…_

 _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _left in same car and same with_ _ **Vineet**_ _and_ _ **Angel**_ _…._

 _ **SACHIN's CAR**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were silent totally…_ _ **Sachin**_ _looking at_ _ **Ruhana**_ _and finally spoke_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _ **Angel**_ _ko kya hua ha"_

" _jo kl raat hua uska hang over ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _giggled_

 _ **Sachin**_ _blushed and his cheeks turned red.._

" _ohho blush vlush and all…..mtlb mamla gdbd ha…..",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said teasingly_

" _nhi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _vo yeh aisi baat",_ _ **Sachin**_ _about to say but_ _ **Ruhana**_ _cut him_

" _bs kro ab zyada sfaai mt doh…..yeh btao tum dono ko itni jldi kya pdi thi…shadi tk ruk jate ….",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ab tumhari behn ne pi rkhi thi….vo madhosh thi aur uski madhoshi ne mere bhi hosh bhula diye aur fir jb hosh aya toh suraj sr pe tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said shyly_

" _Acha baba thik ha ab car rok lo….vrna madam hum dono ko kcha chba jayegi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled and stop the car….._

" _yeh log toh aye hi nhi abi tk",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _chlo wait krte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _nodded..both were standing and waiting for them….._

 _Other side a car stopped…._

 _A young girl and a guy inside car_

" _Acha_ _ **Kavin**_ _mein chlti hu..yahan se taxi le jaungi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _Kya yr_ _ **Kuki**_ _tumhara milna bhi na milne jaise hota ha…ab tum kuch der pehle hi toh mili thi ab jar hi ho",_ _ **Kavin**_ _made innocent faces_

" _awww mera baby..ab mere exams bhi khtm ha uprse ghr mein shadi ha…toh milna aur bhi mushkil ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _yr tum itna busy kyun rehti ho…uorse vo villain sasu ma..huh",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _haan vo…..what the",_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted in shock_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked confusedly_

" _vo mere bhai aujr_ _ **Angel**_ _ **Ruhana**_ _yahan",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _toh kya baat ha…ghumne nikle honge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _replied_

" _yr ab yeh_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai ki car ruki usmein se_ _ **Angel**_ _utri aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhai ki car mein baith nikl gyi aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai ki car mein..ayi g shapath kuch locha toh ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said suspiciously_

" _toh piccha krte ha….",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _haan chlo dekhte ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _nodded and start chasing them…._

 _They stopped near a mall…._

" _yahin aye ha vo…vo unki cars…..chlo",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _yr ek hi mall ana that oh ek hi car se ate rayeeszade khin k huh",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _ **Kavin**_ _",_ _ **Kuki**_ _glared him_

 _ **Kavin**_ _made a cute face.._ _ **Kuki**_ _dragged him inside_

" _kahan gye yeh log..",_ _ **Kuki**_ _asked while looking here and there_

" _Vo rha_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouted_

" _chup…dheere mrvayega kya",_ _ **Kuki**_ _covered his mouth with her palms…_

" _vo rha_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _whispered and pointing toward lift_

" _Hawwww Bhaik sath toh_ _ **Angel**_ _ha…..bhai ne use aise kyun pkd rkha ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _eyes were wide open_

" _arrey baba uski hone wali biwi ha agr waist pkd bhi li toh kya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _ **Kavin**_ _yeh_ _ **Angel**_ _ha.._ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai ki hone wali biwi..inki shadi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se honi ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _Kyaaaa….vo dekh_ _ **Vineet**_ _toh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _k sath ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while pointing at first floor_

" _hawwww_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai ne bhabhi ko kiss kiya…..main pagal ho jaungi yahan chl kya rha ha….",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said confusedly_

" _chlo ja ke puchhte ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _waah hoshyiar chand…..unka bhanda fodte fodte apni band bja lo…..main jati hut um yahin ruko",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _nodded and_ _ **Kuki**_ _left…_

… _._

 _Sagel did their shopping and sat in café in mall…_ _ **Angel**_ _were looking at her cup of coffee….And_ _ **Sachin**_ _felt it weird…._

" _ **Angel**_ _", He asked softly while taking her hand in his hands_

" _hmm", She replied without looking at him_

" _tum aaj itni silent kyun ho…..meri trf dekh bhi nhi rhi… kya hua",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Ahan..kuch bhi nhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _again replied looking at other side_

" _ohho_ _ **Angel**_ _aisa bhi kya ho gya k meri trf dekh bhi nhi rhi ho..look at me yr",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and himself turned her face toward him…._

 _ **Angel**_ _downed her gaze… not meeting her eyes with his eyes…._

" _oh blushing toh yeh kl raat la asr ha…kisne kaha tha whiskey ki puri bottle chda lo…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _winked at her_

" _Vo mujhe gussa a gya tha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _aur gusse mein yeh sb..haye mr jawa….abse aisa hi kucch kiya krunga k tumhe gussa aye aur mera kaam bn jaye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smirked_

" _Acha",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

" _oh laila majnu bs kro ab…hum 10 minutes se yahan baithe ha pr tum logo ko koi khabr nhi ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _tumhe kya problem ha..tumhe tumhare liye yeh din a…toh get busy with her",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while frowning_

" _acha baba ldna bnd kro…ab kaam ki baat kre",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _kya kaam",_ _ **Angel**_ _raised her eyebrows_

" _pagal ldki prso sgaai ha hmari aur mujhe_ _ **Sachin**_ _se ring nhi pehnni ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Mujhe bhi shaunk nhi ha tumse sgaai krne ka",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _yeh toh bht hi gambhir samsya ha…_ _ **Sachin**_ _toh_ _ **Angel**_ _se prem krta ha aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se toh ab prashan yeh ha k yeh sgaai hmare hit mein kaise ho…koi yogna ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked naughtily_

" _tujhe mzaak sujh rha ha…tu pagal ho gyi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Acha toh yahan yeh sb chl rha ha…..mom dad ko cheat kiya ja rha ha…_ _ **Angel**_ _tum_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai se nhi_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhai k sath aur aap_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai se…main yeh nhi hone dungi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Kuki**_ _tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said shockedly_

" _haan bhai main! Acha ha na main dekh liya vrna toh yeh itna bda jhuth…mom dda ko pta chlega toh kya hoga..socha kuchh….yeh ldkiya toh ah hi aise..kisi k emotions ki fikr nhi ha…pehle hi hmare sath dhokha kr chuki aur ab aap bhi inke sath mil gye",_ _ **Kuki**_ _frowned_

" _Hmari baatsun Chhoti….dekh hum yeh sb nhi chahte pr pyar",_ _ **Vineet**_ _about to sat but she cut_

" _bhai pyar thik ha but mom dad ko pta chlega toh..and you know our mom",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _Unhe btayega kon",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _tumhe kya lgta ha koi nhi btayega..main btaungi unhe..aaj aur abhi",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said and turned to leave_

" _Fine bta doh..aur Sath mein yeh bhi k tum abhi bhi Kavin se milti hu…sari sari raat gayab rehti ho",_ _ **Angel**_ _smirked_

" _What_ _ **Kavin**_ _? Yeh kya keh rhi ho tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _nhi yakeen toh isi se pucch lo..ab yhin khin hoga",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Kuki**_ _kya bol rhi ha yeh",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _bhai pagal ho gyi ha yeh",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said nervously_

" _acha…phone dena zra",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and took her phone_

 _She sent a text to_ _ **Kavin**_ _…_

" _ab bs 5 minutes Mr_ _ **Kavin**_ _ate hi honge..",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _bhai main apse btana chahti thi but mom_ _ **Kavin**_ _ko psnd nhi krti ha…unko lgta ha_ _ **Kavin**_ _hmare status se match ni krta",_ _ **Kuki**_ _almost cried_

 _ **Sachin**_ _caressed her head…_

" _Kuch nhi hoga bcha…..hum ha na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **Kuki**_ _tum kyun ro rhi ho….kisine kucch kaha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _hugged her_

" _inko sb pta chl gya",_ _ **Kuki**_ _too hugged her_

" _aaj nhi kl toh pta chlna tha hi..acha ha nay eh hmein help krenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _ofcourse hum help krenge..But uske liye tumhe hmari help krni hogi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _kaisi help",_ _ **Kuvin**_ _shouted_

" _hmari shadi mein help",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _aap pagal ho gyi ha…aap ki Shadi_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhai se honi ha na k_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhai se..aur hmein koi shaunk ni is problem mein fsne ka",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said_

" _soch lo..tum dono ka rishta mere hath mein ha…mera plan ready ha bs tum dono ki help chahiye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Tune plan bhi bna liya", Trio said_

" _haan aur uske liye hmein help chahiye aur vo help k liye ek ghr ka aur ek bahr ka jog hr mein knhi bhi a ja skta ho aise 2 logo ki zrurt ha..aur vo log ha_ _ **Kavin**_ _and_ _ **Kuki**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with a hope_

" _Main ! Are you crazy? Sasu ma mujhe ghr k andr toh kya aas paas bhi nhi bhtkne degi..yeh plan toh shuru hone se pehle hi gya ",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said jokingly_

" _nhi jayega…shadi k liye event orgniser chahiye hoga aur Vo company hogi_ _ **Khanna,s Event Organiser**_ _Yani k tum…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _aur meri sifarish k sath tumhe entry mil jayegi..",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Plan kya ha", All asked with curiousty….._

 _She told the plan and joined their hands….._

" _ab yeh shadi ho ke hi rhegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _smirked_

" _Will this work?",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked with lots of confusion_

" _Yes my dear…It will work",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

 _All did shopping and went to home_

… _.._

 _ **A/N: Shashi kala ko hui gltfehmiya…..**_

 _ **Kuvin bhi fse is ghanchakkari mein**_

 _ **So what the plan**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi and DayaVineet's Girl**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyoo! Thank you for all the reviews on last chapter.**

 **What is Angel's Plan….lets peep in !**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sachin,Vineet, Angel and Ruhana returned home after shopping. So did Kuki. But she seemed worried. She was in her room talking to herself….

 _"yeh achi musibat gale pad gayi. Sachin aur Vineet bhaiya ke chakkar mein kuki teri band bajne wali hai. Aur mom…Mom pata nahi kaise react karengi…By God! Bahut locha hai….main kahan fas gayi! "_

She was rubbing her hands in tnsion when there was a knock on the door and she could hear her mom…..

 _"Kuki beta! Darwaza kyun band kar rakha hai? Darwaza khol."_

Kuki opens the door….Her mother enters in…

Kuki- Kya hua Mom? Aap abhi tak soyi nahi?

Shashikala- Kuch nahi beta, main aaj kuch lehenge ke designs leke aayi hoon. Tu pasand kar le tujhe kaunsa pasand hai. (she gives her a booklet)

Kuki- Mom, aap bhi na…pehle Bhabhiyon se toh puch lo. Mere liye toh jab main chahungi tab hi aap banva dogi na!

Shashikala- Haan haan, un dono se bhi puch lungi. Waise tujhe pata hai wo dono kahan hai?

Kuki- Pata nahi Mumma, but haan maine unhe terrace pe jaate dekha tha.

Shashikala- Acha thik hai. Main dekhti hoon. Tu apni choice bata de?

Kuki- Uhh….acha ye Pink color ka lehenga. Ye pasand hai mujhe!

Shashikala(Smiles)- acha thik hai. Chal ab main jaati hu. Tu bhi so jaa.

Kuki nods and Shashikala leaves the room. Kuki locks the door and sighs. Then, dials a number.

 _"Hello Kavin! Kahan ho tum? Tumhe yaad hai na kal tumhe ghar pe aana hai. Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai. In logon ke chakkar mein kahin hum na fas jaaye."_

She speaks out but then smiles after she hears something from other side and calms down.

.

.

Shashikala ji moves out and peeps into the guest room but doesn't find Angel and Ruhana there. Just then Vineet comes out of his room and finds his mom…

Vineet- kya hua Mom? Kise dhundh rahi ho?

Shashikala- Ruhana aur Angel ko….tujhe pata hai wo dono kahan hai?

Vineet- Mujhe kya pata Mom. Most probably, ya toh garden mein ya terrace pe.

Shashikala(looks at him)- acha, tu kahan chala?

Vineet- Main terrace pe. Thodi derr terrace pe baithunga. Waise mom, aapko un dono se kaam kya hai?

Shashikala- Un dono se lehenge ke designs pasand karvaane they. Par koi nahi, main subah puch lungi.

Vineet(smiles)- acha thik hai. ab aap aaram karo. Main chala chhat pe.

Shashikala nods and he moves up the stairs.

.

.

 ** _Terrace…_**

He found Ruhana standing near the edge holding the railing. He hugs her from back. She smiles….

 _"Kab se intezar kar rahi hoon tumhara, kitni derr lagate ho?"_

He looks at her…..

 _"Achaa….koi badi besabri se intezar kar raha tha hamara…not bad! "_

He speaks naughtily while she lightly hits him on his hand round her waist. She turns to look at him…..

Ruhana- tumhe mazak soojh rha hai? tumhe pata bhi hai kab se intezar kar rahi hu…..parso hamari sagayi hai aur tum ho ki bas kaam , kaam aur kaam.(she complained)

Vineet(smiles)- Abhi sagayi ki baat mat karo. sagayi tumhari Sachin se ho rahihai. Pehle Kavin ko ghar mein entry toh mile.

Ruhana- haan, shayad aunty maan jaaye.

.

.

 _"Aunty nahi_ _ **Sasu Maa**_ _bol Ruhana…..aur Sasu Maa ko manna hi padega."_

They both turned to find Angel and Sachin.

Ruhana-Haan haan…dekhte hain Saasu maa maanti hain ki nahi. Unko manana tedhi kheer hai.

Angel- Haan, but main bhi tedhi ungli se ghee nikalna jaanti hu.(she winks naughtily)

Sachin- Baat toh iski sahi hain Ruhana.

Vineet(teases him)- Haan bhai, pata hai…ab toh apko iski saari baatein sahi hi lagengi.

Sachin(looks at him)- Oye, wo teri bhabhi hai!

Vineet- Bhabhi hogi baad mein , pehle wo meri Saali hai.

Sachin- Haan toh, wo toh Ruhana bhi meri saali hi hai.

Vineet- Oh hello, Sali hai par badi hai..samjhe! Tameez se baat karo!

Ruhana and Angel were laughing looking at the brothers arguing cutely. Angel speaks…

 _"ab tum dono kyun argue kar rahe ho? pehle yeh socho ki saasu maa se kaise baat karenge!"_

Vineet and Sachin look at her…. Sachin sighs….

 _"haan, yeh bhi toh ek problem hai. Kisi ne kuki se baat ki?"_

Angel- haan, usey kaha hai ki kal wo usey yahan bula le.

Ruhana- aur main saasu maa ko apna acquaintance bata ke entry dene ki koshish karungi.

Vineet(sighs)- Haan, ab bas wahi ek sahara hai hamara.

Angel-Relax! Wahi hoga jo hum chahenge! (she winks)

Ruhana smiles….

 _"acha thik hai….ab kal ka kal dekhenge. Abhi relax! Mujhe toh neend aa rahi hai."_

Angel looks at her…. _"toh tu ja sone…..main aati hu thodi derr mein! "_

She winks and moves with sachin. Ruhana shakes her head and turns towards the railing. Vineet hugs her and kisses on her neck. She shivers on his touch. She tilts her face…

Ruhana- Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho?

Vineet(smiles)- apni girlfriend aur hone wali biwi se pyaar. (he winks)

Ruhana(smiles but hides )- Aur agar koi aa gaya toh?

Vineet- Koi nahi aayega meri jaan! Hamare parents so chuke hain, kuki kavin se baatein karne mein busy hogi aur mera bhai aur tumhari behen bhi pyaar bhari baatein karne mein busy honge…in all kisi ko bhi time nahi hai…toh let's enjoy. (he winked at her)

She turns towards him and he moved closer to her…. She puts her hands on his chest to stop him…

Ruhana- Nahi Vineet!tum kuch nahi karoge!

Vineet(winks at her)- abhi toh maine kuch kiya hi nahi hai.

He moved closer to her and kissed on her closed her eyes. He smiled as he looked at her face. He kissed on her eyes and then her cheeks. He moved to kiss on her lips but she put her hand on his lips and winked….

 _"Abhi nahi…thoda sa intezar kijiye janab! "_

She winked at him and moved away. He smiled and chased her…

.

 ** _On the other hand, In a small room…_**

Angel looked around the room and looked at sachin.

 _"yeh kahan le aaye tum mujhe…yahan kitna andhera hai!"_

Next moment the lights were switched on. She was awestruck to see the room. It was a small but well decorated room. There was also a bed there. A shelf consisting of books and games. She looked at him….He smiled….

 _"Yeh mera aur Vineet ka kamra hain. Jaanti ho, bachpan mein jab hum dono mein se koi bhi udaas hota tha toh hum yahan aa jaate they. Pata hai yeh room Dad ne banwaya tha apne liye, as unke business ki wajah se. Par fir unhone yeh ek chota sa room bana diya humare lliye. Ye toys dekh rahi ho? yeh hamare bachpan ke khilone hain. Aur mujhe lagta hai tumhe bhi yeh sab pata hona chahiye. Yeh keh skti ho ki yeh mera aur Vineet ka study room hai."_

She looked at him and moved closer to him….

 _"Inspector Sachin Singhaniya, ab aap chinta mat kijiye, main aapko udaas hone ka koi mauka nahi dungi."_

She kissed on his cheeks. He smiled and pulled her in a hug…..

 _"Janta hoon….isliye toh tumhe bata raha hoon."_

She moved closer to him…..

 _"jitna mujhe jaanna tha na, main jaan chuki hoon. Ab aur kuch nahi jaanna. Samjhe Inspector sahab!"_

He nods positively but thn smiles and pulls her into a hug….

 _"acha toh kya jaanti ho tum?"_

She looked at him…. _"yahi ki tum sirf mere kisi aur ki tarf dekha bhi na toh dekhna main kya karti hoon."_

He smiled naughtily. She looked at him questioningly. He moved closer to her, put the streak of hair behind her ear and kissed lightly near her earlobe and moving to her shoulder. She shivered as his lips touched on her shoulder… She pushed him on the bed and moved away towards the door of the room….Sachin caught her hand and kissed on her palm and moving up on her hand. Angel closed her eyes….

 ** _Mann kyun behka re behka aadhi raat ko…_**

 ** _Bela mehka…ho…._**

 ** _Bela mehka re mehka aadhi raat ko…_**

She pulled him towards her and locked her arms around his neck…

 ** _Mann kyun behka re behka aadhi raat ko…_**

 ** _Bela mehka…ho…._**

 ** _Bela mehka re mehka aadhi raat ko…_**

 ** _Kisne bansi bajayi…._**

 ** _Kisne bansi bajayi aadhi raat ko…._**

 ** _Jsne palkein…Hoo…_**

 ** _Jisne palkein churayi aadhi raat ko…_**

She kissed on his forehead and then his cheeks. He smiled as he hides his face in her neck, kissing gently on her neck. He kissed gently on her neck and then on her chin to her lips. A smile made way on her lips and she pecked a kiss on his lips and moved away….He chased her as she moved to the either side of the bed…

 ** _Jhanjhar jhamke sun jhamke  
Ho jhanjhar jhamke sun jhamke  
Jhanjhar jhamke sun jhamke aadhi raat ko_**

She moved backward and he blocked her way by placing his hands on the wall on her either sides. She looked at him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled as she was playing with his shirt. She looked at him and then kissed on his cheeks and neck. But within a second pushed him away and smiled naughtily. ** _  
Usko toko na roko, roko na toko  
Toko na roko aadhi raat ko  
Ho laaj lage re laage aadhi raat ko  
Laaj lage re laage aadhi raat ko  
Dena sindoor keson aadhi raat ko_**

He was quick enough and pinned her to the wall. He moved closer to her and now entangled her lips with his and they shared a soft yet passionate kiss. ** _  
Bela mehka re mehka aadhi raat ko  
Ho man kyon behka re behka aadhi raat ko  
Bela mehka re mehka aadhi raat ko  
._**

 ** _._**

Vineet was still chasing Ruhana but at last caught her hand. He smiled naughtily…..

 _"_ _Vineet Singhaniya jo chahta hai na wo paake rehta hai Miss Oberai! "_

He gave her a seductive look. She put her gaze down and moved backward towards the wall. He moved towards her.

 ** _Baat kehte bane kya aadhi raat ko  
Aankh kholegi baat aadhi raat ko  
Baat kehte bane kya aadhi raat ko  
Aankh kholegi baat aadhi raat ko_**

She moved backward and finally he pinned her to the wall. She nodded her head as No. He smirked….

 _"_ _Ab tum mujh se bach ke kahin nahi ja skti!"_ ** _  
Humne pee chandni aadhi raat ko ho ho  
Humne pee chandni aadhi raat ko_**

She turned her face to one moved his finger on her face down to her neck. He leaned towards her and kissed on her neck. **_  
Chaand aankhon mein aaya aadhi raat ko  
Bela mehka re mehka aadhi raat ko_**

She looked at the moon when he turned her face towards himself. He caressed her lower lip with his tinch spread on her moved closer to her. ** _  
Ho man kyon behka re behka aadhi raat ko  
Bela mehka re mehka aadhi raat ko.._**

 ****She looked at him. A naughty spark lightened her eyes and she pulled him holding his shirt collar, unbuttoned his shirt and kissed on his shoulder and smiled and lifted her face, moved his face closer to her and pressedhis lips on she tried to unbutton his shirt, he naughtily bit her lower lip while moaned and he smiled. As she had her hands moving on his back, she naughtily digged her nails in his skin, at which he he left her and looked at her. She naughtily giggled and ran towards the stairs.

.

.

On the other hand, Sachin and Angel broke their kiss. They were totally out of breath when Sachin pulled her towards himself, trying to unchain her pushed him towards the bed and ran out.

.

Here, Ruhana descended down the stairs. She caressed her lip where he bit her, and smiled naughtily at Vineet.

.

Angel who , too ran towards the stairs, hid herself behind the door while Sachin descended down the stairs.

.

.

Here, Shashikala ji , who was up to have some water, heard some giggling sound and came into the hall. She saw Ruhana, her hair were a little messy, and she was caressing her lower her was Sachin. Shashikala's eyes widened to see him shirtless and the way he was following Ruhana and she was giggling… Sachin held Ruhana's hand…

 _"Haaye Raam…yeh dono aise….aur wo bhi chhat se aa rahe hain…..haaye rabba! Yeh ho kya rhaa hai…."_

Her thoughts were stopped on another giggling sound…..

 _"tum ruko , main tumhe batata hoon…."_

This time, she saw Vineet chasing Angel. His shirt was half opened, his hairs were messy. She could see lipstick marks on his shoulder and neck. Angel's dress was unchained ….

SHashikala's eyes widened more…..her lips formed an 'O'

 _"Vineet Bhii! Yeh ho kya raha hai is ghar mein. Mere ram aur lakshman jaise beton ko ho kya gaya hai. In ladkiyon ne toh mere beton ko behka diya."_

 _"Aur yeh ladkiyan….inme bhi sharam haya naam ki koi cheez nahi hai...abhi yeh haal hai toh aage kya hoga! Ab jald se jald inki shaadi karvani hogi."_

 _._

 _"haan, mujhe hi kuch karna hoga. "_

 _._

 _._

Thinking so, she moved to her room, but sleep was away from her eyes…

 **A/N: hehehehe….so Someone is in confusion :p Saasu maa ko hai ek darr….dekhte hai sach hoga ya jhooth :p**

 **Kuki hai pareshan , usey hai kavin se pyaar, par saasu maa hai kavin se naraz!**

 **Sachin-Angel aur Ruhana-Vineet ka gehra rhaa hai pyaar, kya hoga inka anjaam!**

 **Hai bahut saara confusion, kaise hoga in jodiyon ka Milan?:P**

 **Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Please R &R! **

**With Love**

 **Mithi & DayaVineet's Girl**


	14. Chapter 14

**_SAME NIGHT_**

 ** _Shashi Kala_** _is so disturbed...the moment she saw few minutes back flashing front of her eyes...She is_ _restless...walking to n fro in room..._

 _"yeh sb Ho kya rha ha...mere bcho KO bigaad Diya in ldkiyo ne...mujhe toh darr ha knhi shadi se pehle main dadi na bn jau", She lost in thoughts_

 ** _Shashi Kala_** _is sitting in hall...and reading a book...Meanwhile **Sachin** entered_

 _"mom dekho main kise laya Hu"_

 _"kise laye Ho beta", **Shashi Kala** asked_

 _"ise mumma...", **Sachin** gave a baby in her hands_

 _"yeh kon ha",She asked confusedly_

 _"aapka pota ha mumma ... Mera aur **Ruhana** ka beta", **Sachin** said with smile_

 _"tera beta Teri toh shadi bhi nhi hui ..itni bdi beshrmi", **Shashi Kala** shouted_

 _"Sasu ma Bche k liye shadi Ki zrurt nhi hoti...kisi aur cheez Ki zrurt hoti ha...aap konse era Mein jee rhi ha...its too normal", **Ruhana** said_

 _"is beshrmi ko normal bolti Ho tum", **Shashi Kala** shouted_

 _" **Sachin** darling lets go...your mom is too old to understand us", **Ruhana** said and took **Sachin** inside with her_

 _"Hey bhagwan yeh din bhi dekhna baki tha", **Shashi Kala** said_

 ** _BACK TO REALITY_**

 _"nahiiiiiii", **Shashi Kala** screamed_

 _"kya Hua", **Alok** asked while turn on the lights_

 _"kuch nhi",She said_

 _"shayad koi bura khwaab dekha hoga...so jao tum", **Alok** said_

 _She nodded_

 _"Main is khwaab ko sch nhi hone dungi...ab mujhe hi kuch krna hoga...aur kl hi", She slept with these thoughts….._

 _….._

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 _All were at breakfast table….. **Shashi Kala** and **Kiran** were serving breakfast…. **Sachin** was continuously staring **Angel** and signaling something….She denied with naughty smile…_

 ** _Ruhana_** _hit her with shoulder and both shared a naughty smile **….Shashi Kala** saw this and got angry…_

 _"aaj subh hi Pandit g ka phone aya tha… keh rhe the sgaai aaj hi honi chahiye vrna 6 mhine tk koi muhurat nhi ha…..isiliye maine decide kiya ha k shamko bs ghr ghr k log k samne hi sgaai hogi…", **Shashi Kala** said_

 _All were shocked_

 _" **Shashi** g aaj hi sgaai..yeh toh bht jldi ha..itni sari taiyariya kaise hongi", **Kiran** asked_

 _"sb ho jayega aapki betiyo ne koi event organizer book kiya ha….use aaj hi bula lo…abse shadi tk vo yhi rhega aur sara kaam bhi dekhega", **Shashi Kala** ordered_

 ** _Kuki_** _who was having sandwich start coughing badly after hearing name of event organizer_

 _"kya hua **Kuki** …aram se kha", **Angel** said while rubbing her back_

 _"kuch nhi..aap logo ka pta nhi aaj meri baraat zrur niklegi…", **Kuki** whispered in **Angel's** ear_

 _"tu kitna drti ha..kuch nhi hoga…vaise bhi baraat tu nhi **Kavin** layega", **Angel** giggled_

 ** _Kuki_** _glared her.._

 _"Mom main police station jata hu….aaj ek important case ki hearing ha", **Sachin** said while getting up_

 _"Nhi **Sachin** aaj tum kaise ja skte ho…engagement ring lene jana ha", **Angel** said_

 _"haan bhai ruk jao… **Angel** ki ring toh aap hi psnd kroge na", **Vineet** said_

 _"kya **Angel** ki rin g tum psnd nhi kroge **Vineet** joy eh krega", **Shashi Kala** asked_

 _"yeh mrvayega..", **Angel** mumbled_

 _"nhi Ma vo glti se **Angel** ka naam nikl gya", **Vineet** said_

 _"haan niklega hi iska naam jadu jo kr diya ha isne tum pr", **Shashi Kala** mumbled in anger_

 _"chlo bcho abhi jao apne sham k liye dress aur rings le ayo", **Kiran** said_

 _"okay mumma..hum chlte ha", **Angel** said_

 ** _Sagel_** _and **Ruvi** left with **Kuki…..**_

 ** _…._**

 _A young handsome guy wearing white shirt with blue jeans entered inside with his team…._

 _"Boys and girls yeh ha Mansion…yahan hmein ek nhi 2 shadiya krani ha...ho skta ha k teesri shadi bhi ho jaye….(dreamingly)", **Kavin** said_

 _"teesri shadi kiski Sir", one of his assistant asked_

 _"ummm kisi kin hi..aaj sgaai hai..toh team start", **Kavin** orederd and team scattered in different directions…._

 _"sir yahan pe konse flowersb lgau", someone asked_

 _"yeh bhi main btaunga toh tu yahan baith k makhiya maar….yeh konse(picking basket)", **Kavin** asked irritatedly_

 _"sir yeh toh orchards ha", She replied_

 _"toh yhi lgao",He said_

 _He was moving here and there and giving instructions to team…but he was restless as he didn't found **Kuki** anywhere….he was sad_

 _"How dare are you?", His concentration disturbed by **Shashi Kala** voice…_

 _"Arrey Sasu ma kaisi ha aap….I missed you a lot…aapne bhi mujhe miss kiya hai na hai na", **Kavin** said while hugging her_

 _"Stop this non sense…..tum mere ghr aye kaise…..nikl jao yahan se…..mwali khin k", **Shashi** **Kala** anger was on peak_

 _"Sasu ma main kaise ja skta hu..main chla gya toh shadi aur sgaai ruk jayegi….", **Kavin** said naughtily_

 _"tum kon hote ho mere beto ki shadi rukvane wale", **Shashi** **Kala** asked angrily_

 _"ohho Sasu ma aap mujhe glt smjh rhi ha…mera mtlb tha k maine is shadi ko krane ka contract liya ha..main chla gya toh kaam kon krega…smjhe pyar Sasu ma g", **Kavin** smirked_

 _"tumhe rkha kisne yahan…hum koi aur organizer rkh lenge", **Shashi** **Kala** shouted_

 _"Sasu ma that's not possible….is tym aap chah kr bhi koi aur organizer nhi dhundh skte", **Kavin** smirked_

 _"hmein pta ha k tum yahan kaam nhi meri beti ko bhdkane aye ho…..use hmare khilaaf krne", **Shashi** **Kala** angrily said_

 _"Sasu ma ka kaam k time apun sirf kaam krta ha…ishqbaazi ko time mila toh vo bhi krenge…abhi mujhe bht kaam ha vo kya ha na aaj mere saalo ki sgaai ha…so excuse me please", **Kavin** naughtily smirked and got busy with work_

 _"Iski toh main.. **Angel** ko bhi pure sheher mein yhi mila tha….yeh shadi ho jaye fir ise chhodungi nhi", **Shashi Kala** mumbled in anger_

 _…_

 ** _EVENING_**

 _Girls were getting ready for engagement….. **Ruhana** was upset whereas **Angel** behaved cool….._

 _" **Ruhana** yeh bta maang tika lgau ya yeh pura shingar tikka lgau", **Angel** asked while looking at her jewelry _

_"tujhe sjne ki pdi ha, mujhe yahan tension ho rhi ha….main bol deti hu k mujhe **Sachin** k hath se ring nhi pehnni….ab tu kya kregi mujhe nhi pta", **Ruhana** busted in anger_

 _"uffo don't worry behna.,….tujhe ring **Vineet** hi pehnayega", **Angel** said_

 _"Hello girls…whats going on", **Kavin** entered _

_"Hey **Kavin** acha yeh btao k tumhe plan yaad ha na", **Angel** asked_

 _"ofcourse mujhe yaad ha aur sb according to plan hoga", **Kavin** smirked_

 _"Pta nhi tum dono kya kroge but main keh deti hu mujhe **Sachin** se sgaai nhi krni", **Ruhana** said angrily and left_

 _"ohho yeh bhi na..chl **Kavin** ab sgaai bhi kr lete ha", **Angel** said and both moved outside….._

 _….._

 _All were waiting in hall for couples… **Kavin** brought girls down and **Kuki** brought the boys down…._

 _"chlo mumma ab rasam shuru krte ha", **Kuki** said_

 _"chl **Sachin** **Ruhana** k samne a ja..Aur **Vineet** tum **Angel** k paas ayo", **Shashi Kala** said_

 _All nodded and took places…._

 _"chlo bcho ke dusre ko ring pehnao", **Kiran** said while giving rings_

 _All nodded and took rings…._

 ** _Ruhana_** _staring **Vineet** with wet eyes… **Sachin** looking here and there whereas **Angel** busy in mumbling something_

 _" **Sachin** aaj toh **Angel** gyi mere hath se..main chhodungi nhi use", **Ruhana** whispered _

_"arrey bcho rings toh pehnao..khde kya ho muhurat nikal jayega", **Alok** said_

 _"jee dad", **Vineet** said_

 _" **Angel** kuch kro", **Vineet** whispered_

 ** _Angel_** _winked at someone…_

 _"Guys get ready…..", **Angel** whispered_

 _All nodded…_

 ** _Kavin_** _came toward **Shashi kala** and collided with her_

 _"What non sense…Ankhein nhi ha kya", **Shashi Kala** shouted_

 _"Arrey Sasu ma glti se ho gya..jaan bhujh k thodi na kiya ha…", **Kavin** said _

_"hum tujh jasie mwaali ko ache se jante ha….jaan bhujh k yeh tapori hrkte krte ho", **Shashi Kala** said_

 _"arrey Sasu Ma asia nhi haaa aap misunderstand mt kro", **Kavin** said but **Shashi** **Kala** was shouting at him…._

 _Both were arguing and everyone attention turned toward them…._

 _In this time Sagel And Ruvi exchanged rings…_

 _"Sgaai ho gyi..", Kuki started clapping..And again **Sachin** and **Vineet** exchanges their places…._

 _"kya sgaai ho gyi hmne toh dekha bhi nhi….sb iski vjh se", **Shashi Kala** shouted while pointing **Kavin**_

 ** _"_** _Koi baat nhi **Shashi Kala** g ab aap ja ke agge ki rasam nibhayiye", **Kiran** said_

 ** _Shashi Kala_** _nodded and give some gifts to girls and blessings….._

 _All did tradition of Shagun…._

 _"Lo g ab sgaai toh ho gyi…aaj se pure ek mhine baad in logo ki shadi hogi..tb tk sare functions ki preparations Yeh Mwali krega", **Shashi** **Kala** said_

 _"As per your order mam…..", **Kavin** winked at her and left from there….Everyone moved to their rooms…._

 _…_

 ** _MID NIGHT_**

 ** _Kavin_** _was at terrace….and waiting for **Kuki**..But she is nowhere in scene,,_

 _"yeh ldki hmesha wait krati ha…mann toh kr rha ha main yahan se kood jau….. **Kuki** a bhi jao yr", **Kavin** was mumbling in anger _

_Its more than 1:00 clock but there is no glimpse of her…._

 _"Main toh ab nhi ruk rha..ja rha hu", **Kavin** about to move but **Kuki** held his hand_

 _"ja rhe ho…"_

 _"Jb kisi ko meri value hi nhi ha toh kyun ruku….", He said in anger_

 _"Sorry na baba…", **Kuki** said with pleaded tone_

 _"haath chhodo mera..mujhe baat hi nhi krna…", **Kavin** jerked her hand and start moving angrily_

 ** _Kuki_** _shook her head with disappointment.._

 _She held his hand again and stop him_

 _She wrapped arms in his neck….and move closed to him.. **Kavin** lost in her eyes..both were about to kiss but separated with **Sachin** voice_

 _"kya chl rha ha yahan…"_

 _They were shocked to see Sagel and Ruvi…_

 _"Kuch nahi **Sachin** bs baat kr rhe the….aur kuchh nhi..hai na", **Kavin** said nervously_

 _"Kya kucch nhi…btao zra", **Vineet** asked strictly_

 _"Vo..vo vo", **Kavin** was so scared_

 ** _Angel_** _busted into laughter_

 _"Bs kro yr..shkl dekho uski….kitna darr gya ha vo"_

 _All start laughing_

 _"kya bhabhi dra diya na bechare ko", **Kuki** said_

 _"Bechara ohho abhi se itni trfdari….kya baat ha", **Ruhana** winked at her_

 _She blushed_

 _"Btw Thank you **Kavin**..aaj tumne smbhaal liya", **Sachin** said_

 _"arrey its okay yr…tum log meri help kr dena bdle mein", **Kavin** said_

 _All smiled_

 _"Ab agge hmein bht smbhal k rehna hoga", **Angel** said _

_"yr yeh tension wali baatein kl krenge abhi toh", **Sachin** said while pulling **Angel** toward him_

 ** _Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Angel_** _start dancing with him and shaking her waist and **Sachin** lightly hugged her from waist_

 ** _Haan hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Kavin_** _extend his arms and **Kuki** hugged him…And start twirling her…_

 ** _Iss dil se shararat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Vineet_** _moving his fingers on **Ruhana** neck…. **Ruhana** extend her arms_

 ** _Kaise kab ho gaya!  
Kya ghazab ho gaya!  
Hume kuch bhi pata naa chala_**

 ** _Kuki_** _hugged **Angel** and **Ruhana**_

 ** _Meri nafrat bhi chaahat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Kavin_** _hugged **Kuki** from Waist…_

 ** _Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Arey! Oh jaan-e-mann, Do u know?_**

 _All were dancing and engrossed in each other…..Atmosphere is filled with love….._

 ** _Vineet_** _planting some soft kisses on her neck.._

 ** _Kar loon, main something-something  
Aaj itni ijaazat toh de_**

 _Ruhana pushed him and act to think.._

 ** _Let me do thinking-thinking  
Mujhe itni si mohallat toh de_**

 ** _Kavin_** _picked **Kuki** in arms…and twirled her_

 ** _Tell me, tell me-tell me  
Tere honthon pe jo baat hai_**

 ** _Kuki_** _wrapped her arms in his neck_

 ** _Itni jaldi kya hai  
Haan abhi toh yeh shuruaat hai_**

 ** _Sachin_** _wrapped his one arm around **Angel** waist from back..And held her hand with another one….and start kissing her shoulder…._

 ** _Dard mein bhi toh rahat hui hai  
Dard mein bhi toh rahat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _hugged **Vineet** and kissed his forehead_

 ** _Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Kavin_** _laid on ground…and open his arms..And closed his eyes_

 ** _Chori toh humne ki hai  
Par churaya hai dil pehli baar_**

 ** _Kuki_** _Kept her ear on his chest…he hugged her instantly….She hit her chest_

 ** _Jhootha thoda jhootha  
Thoda saccha lage mera yaar_**

 ** _Sachin_** _pulled **Angel** in hug_

 ** _Doori kis liye hai  
Kis liye hai bhala faasla_**

 ** _Angel_** _kissed **Sachin** cheeks and cupped his face.._

 ** _Aaaun baazuon mein  
Pehle sehra toh sir pe saja_**

 ** _Kavin_** _took a deep sigh and made a sad face_

 ** _Kya kahoon kaisi haalat hui hai  
Kya kahoon kaisi haalat hui hai  
Arey! Oh jaan-e-mann, Do u know?_**

 ** _Kuki_** _took **Kavin** in his embrace…Patted his back.._

 ** _Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann do u know_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _resting her back with **Vineet** back…._

 ** _Iss dil se shararat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann! Do u know?_**

 ** _Kavin_** _kept his head in **Kuki** lap…and playing with her fingers_

 ** _Kaise kab ho gaya  
Kya ghazab ho gaya  
Hume kuch bhi pata naa chala haye!_**

 ** _Angel_** _laid on ground and **Sachin** kissed her forehead while lying opposite to her_

 ** _Meri nafrat bhi chaahat hui hai  
Oh jaan-e-mann do u know?  
Haan hume tumse mohabbat hui hai  
Oh jaanemann do u know_**

 _All were totally engrossed in each other….and they moved to their respective rooms after spending some quality time…._

 _…_

 ** _A/N: Heyo…wassap…Kavin entered in Singhania Mansion…Engagement bhi ho gyi.._**

 ** _Ab dekhte ha shadi kasie hoti ha_**

 ** _To know stay tuned_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of Love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello….we're back with another update. Sorry for the delayed update.**

 **But I hope you will like the update. Thanks!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Everyone was sitting having breakfast. Sachin, Vineet, Angel , Ruhana came into the dining area passing naughty grins to each other. Shashikala ji noticed this. Sachin grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and looked at his mother….

" _Mom, main nikal raha hoon. Aaj aane mein derr ho sakti hain hain. Wait mat karna."_ He spoke and moved towards the door.

" _Arey par beta, shaadi ka kitna kaam baaki hain….tu kuch dinon ki chhutti kyun nahi le leta."_ She looked at her son.

" _Maa, le leta. Lekin important kaam hain. Tum chinta mat karo, shaadi se pehle saare kaam nipta lunga."_ He assured his mother and left.

.

Angel called him from behind….

" _Sachinn!"_

Shashikala ji was shocked as she called Sachin by his name while Kiran ji looked at Angel….

" _Yeh kaunsa tareeka hai , Jeeja hain wo tera! Jeeja ko naam leke bulayegi?"_

Angel frowned…. _"Amm..nahi…I mean….Unka wallet chhoot de ke aati hoon."_

She tried to move but shashikala ji stopped…

" _Angel , tum yahin ruko…aur Ruhana , tum sachin ko uska wallet de aao."_

Ruhana nodded and took the wallet from angel, who in turn whispered in her ears….

" _Kya zamana hain…hone wale pati ko Jeejaji kehna pad rha hi toh dena hain, usme bhi saasu maa ko problem hain"_ She made a face while Ruhana giggled.

Kiran ji and Shashikala ji looked at them…Kiran ji looked at Ruhana….

" _Tu abhi tak gayi nahi Ruhana…..ja na….abhi Sachin nikla nahi hoga."_

Meanwhile, Sachin came in…Shashikala looked at him…

" _Arey sachin, kya hua? Wo ruhana aa hi rahi thi tera wallet leke."_

" _Kuch nahi Maa, woe k file chhoot gayi thi, wahi lene aaya hoon."_

He took the wallet from Ruhana's hand and and moved to his room. Meanwhile, the girls too moved to there room , as that day they had to do some shopping. Vineet headed his room to get ready for office.

.

.

 _ **A while Later..**_

Kavin entered the Khanna Mansion. He instructed his team to do the interiors for the mehendi and Haldi ceremonies, while he was looking around for Kuki. He entered inside the house looking for her. He saw Kuki talking over phone, while he hugged her from behind. Kuki got scared and disconnected the phone and turned to him….

" _Kavinn! Tum yahan?"_ She looked at him with scared eyes.

He Kissed on her cheek… _"Haan, tumse milne aaya hoon."_ He smiled cutely.

"Kavin…dekho agar mom ne dekh liya na toh band bajega hamara. Tum jao…"

" _Arey yaar! Kyun itna darti ho, tumhare bhai bhabhi hain na hamare saath. Dekh lena Saasu maa ka jamai raja toh main hi banunga."_ He smirked naughtily.

" _tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? himmat kaise hui tumhari andar aane ki?"_

They both turned at the loud voice and found Shashikala standing there. Kuki got scared while Kavin smiled….

" _Arey Saasu Maa…..kyun gussa karti hain aap? Gussa sehat ke liye achcha nahi hota. Aur phir dekhiye na, ghar mein shaadi hai….aap yun gussa karengi toh kaise chalega?"_

Shashikala fumed in anger as she saw him holding kuki's hand. She gave him an angry glare….

" _Pehlii baat…..mujhe saasu maa bulana band karo. Aur dusri baat, jis kaam ke liye aaye ho…wo karo aur chalte bano. mere ghar mein apni naak ghusaane ki koshish ki toh shaadi hone se pehle hi ghar se bahar kar dungi."_

Kavin smirked….. _"Arey saasu maa….ghar se bahar nikalne ki baat kyun karti hain…dekhna, aap khud hi apne ghar mein mera swaagat karengi aur ….aur apni beti ka haath mere haath mein dengi."_

Shashikala stamped her feet on the floor and moved away. Kavin giggled while kuki hit him on his arm….

" _tum nahi sudhroge na? Aise ulte jawab dena kab chhodoge?"_ She looked at him.

Kavin pulled her closer…. _"Arey meri jaan….Ab tumhari mom tedhi hai toh main kya karu. Aakhir hoon toh unhi ka damaad na!"_ He winked at her.

Kuki smiles and hugs him. …. _"Acha thik hain…ab batao preparations kaisi ja rahi hain?"_

" _chalo, tumhe dikhata hoon."_ He holds her hand and takes her out of the house and tells her about the decorations.

.

On the other hand, Vineet was doing something on his laptop , when Ruhana saw him….She knocked on the door…He looked up…

" _tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"_ He questioned her.

She smiles…. _"tumhe pareshan dekha toh chali hua?"_

" _haan yaar….yeh presentation check kar raha tha, kuch technical errors hain."_ He replied irritatedly.

Ruhana smiles, turns his laptop a bit, makes some changes and then looks at him….

" _Lo , ho gaye errors correct. Ab check kar lo."_ She smiles.

He checks it, it was working perfectly. He looks at her…. _"Thanks! lekin itni jaldi yeh sab kaise kar liya tumne?"_

She smiles, ruffles his hair….. _"Ab aise hi technical padhai nahi ki. Khair tum kaam karo aur haan, sham ko jaldi aa jaana. "_

He smiles while she turns to leave, but he catches her wrist and pulls her closer. She gives him a questioning glance….He smirks….

But they were disturbed by a voice…..it was shashikala…

" _Ruhana Betaaa!"_

Ruhana bites her tongue and she whispers…. _"Oh No! Saasu maa ne dekh liya toh! Chhodo mujhe!"_

He leaves her while she turns but relaxes as she finds no one around. She rushes out of the room and finds Shashikala in the dining hall….She looks at her suspiciously…..

" _arey beta, kahan thi tum? Kab se aawaz de rahi hoon."_ She looks at her.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Wo aunty , main vineet ke saath thi."_

Shashikala raised her eyebrows…. _"kyun?"_

Meanwhile, Vineet came there… _"Maa, main office ja raha hoon, and Ruhana_ , _thanks for the help! Main chalta hoon."_

Ruhana smiles a little while shashikala interrupted him….

" _Vineet, yeh sab kya hai? tu ruhana ko naam se kyun bula raha hain….yahi sanskar diye maine tujhe!"_

He bit his tongue….. _"arey mom, kya baatein leke baith gayi ho….shaant ho jao. "_

Ruhana smiles watching his expressions while he goes away. Shashikala turns to Ruhana

" _Ruhana beta, kya tum mera kaam karogi? Aaj sham ko main apni friends ko bulaya hai, toh please tum dinner banana mein help karogi? Aur kiranji keh rahi thi ki tum kheer bhi achchi banati ho. toh pehle kheer banao. Thik hain!"_

She looked at her…

Ruhana nods…. _"Theek hain…main bana dungi."_

Shashikala ji patted on her cheeks and left. Ruhana sighs. She moves into the kitchen where Angel comes and hugs her…

" _maine suna tu kheer bana rahi hai?"_ Angel said looking at her.

Ruhana smiles… _"Han, lekin saasu maa ki friends ke liye. Teko nahi milegi. Samjhi!"_

"haaww…kaisi behen hai tu! Aur waise bhi mujhe mere liye nahi chahiye." She turned to her.

" _toh kisliye chahiye?"_ Ruhana looked at her sister.

" _wo na….sachin ko kheer bahut pasand hai….toh uske liye chahiye. Please behna!"_ Angel looked at her with innocent face.

" _Ahaan….not bad not bad!Sochte hain "_ Ruhana winks at her and moves into the kitchen.

Angel follows her…. _"Oye , sochna nahi….sachin ke liye ek katori kheer bacha ke rakhna. Samjhii!"_

Ruhana giggles…. _"Han han….main Sachin ke liye kheer zarur bachaungi. Afterall wo mera hone wala pati hain….main usey apne hathon se kheer khilaungi."_ Ruhana teases her.

" _Oye…uske paas jaane ki tu sochna bhi mat…samjhi! Usey kheer main khilaungi. Samjhi tu!"_ Angel shouted at her sister and Ruhana giggles.

.

" _Par angel beta, Vineet ko kheer nahi pasand. Usey besan ke ladoo pasand hai."_

They turned to find Shashikalaji standing on the door. They exchanged glances….Shashikalaji looked at them….

" _Acha aisa karo, tum dono cheez bana lo. Sachin aur Vineet dono khush ho jayenge. Aur haan Angel, tum Vineet ko apne haath se laddoo khilana."_

Saying this , she leaves. Ruhana giggles, while angel Mimics her…

" _huhh….yeh saasu maa ko kisne kaha hamari baaton mein apni naak ghusaane ko! Subah se aisa ho raha hai! Huhh!"_

Angel turns to leave but ruhana catches her hand…

" _Arey, meri help kaun karega! Laddoo aur kheer dono cheezein kaise banaun."_

" _Dekh tujhe pata hain na, mujhse yeh sab nahi hota….please tu hi kar. Bye bye!"_

Angel kissed on her cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

.

.

The day passed in a blur. It was around 7 pm in the evening. Everyone was back home except Sachin. Ruhana was making Tea in the kitchen, when Angel came over to her….

" _Ruhanaaa!"_

Ruhana could easily get that she was angry. She looked at her….

" _Kya hain? Kyun chilla rahi hain?"_

 _._

" _Chillaun nahi toh kya karu? Sachin abhi tak nahi aaya aur mera phone bhi nahi utha raha. Huhh!"_ She replied angrily.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Uffo! tu inni impatient kyun hain! Arey police wala hain….kab kahan jaana pade, uske haath mein nahi hain na!"_

" _Huhh! Toh vaade kyun karta hain mujhse! Bilkul parwah nahi hai usey meri! "_ Angel shouted.

Ruhana sighed…. _"Arey yaaR! Zara thande dimag se soch! Acha le yeh chai mom dad ko de de!"_

Angel stumped her feet…. _"tu hi de….meri toh parwah hai nahi kisi ko!"_

And she rushed out of the room. Ruhana followed her and moved to dining room where Vineet questioned her….

" _Angel ko kya hua? Gusse mein kyun thi?"_

" _Wo aisi hi hain….mujhse help maangne aayi thi, maine samjhane ki koshish ki, par naraz hoke chali gayi!"_ Ruhana smiled.

Kiranji looked at Ruhana…. _"Tere wajah se hi iska yeh haal hain. Na tu isey sar pe chadhati , na yeh ziddi hoti!"_

" _Arey Kiranji, hota hain…..Mera sachin bhi aisa hi hain…baat baat pe gussa….pata nahi Ruhana usey kaise sambhalegi."_ Shashi ji replied..

" _Kyun? Ruhana kyun sambhalegi?"_ Vineet questioned at which Ruhana hit him by her elbow.

Shashiji looked at him… _"Kyun ka kya matlab hain? Ruhana uski hone wali biwi hain. Ab wo uska khayal nahi rakhegi toh kaun rakhega!"_

" _Maa…maa….chillao mat….mera matlab tha ki Bhai khud ko sambhal sakte hain na!isliye aisa bola!"_ Vineet covered up while Ruhana smiled.

.

.

 _ **Later that Night…**_

Ruhana was on terrace. She was enjoying the cool breeze, when Angel came there. She was still in a bad mood….

" _Khud ko samajhta kya hain? mera phone bhi kaat diya! Huhh! Aaane do! "_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Kya hua? Kispe gussa kar rahi hai? gussa is not good for health behna!"_

" _Huhh..han han…tu bhi bol le..jo bolna hain. huhh!"_ Angel shouted back.

Ruhana held her hands…. _"Arey, hua kya? Gusse mein kyun hain?"_

 _._

" _Wo Sachin khud ko samajhta kya hain? Maine phone kiya toh pehle uthaya nahi, aur phir dusri baar bola ki wo kahan hai aur late kyun hain…it is none of my business…..main hi paagal hoon jo uske intezaar mein bhukhi pyaasi baithi hu."_

Angel blurted out everything. Ruhana sighed…

" _Acha acha…shaant! Tujhe pata hain na wo kaam ko pehla preference deta hain. acha ab ja…shayad Sachin aa gaya"_ She said as she heard a car horn.

Angel nodded and rushed down. Ruhana stood up holding the railing when Vineet hugged her…She smiled…

" _Kya baat hain aaj angel itne gusse mein kyun hain?"_ He questioned her.

Ruhana looked at him…. _"Shayad sachin ne usey dinner pe le jaane ka vaada kiya tha par aa nahi paaya tum jaante ho ki angel kitni impatient hain."_

" _Hmm….main soch raha hoon ki Angel aur bhai ki nibhegi kaise? Bhaiya ko kaam pyara hai….aur angel kabhi kabhi samajh ke bhi nhi samajhti. Kya hoga inka?"_

Ruhana smiles…. _"kuch na kuch toh ho hi jayega….aftrall dono ek duje se bahut pyaar krte hain."_

 _._

 _ **Sachin's Room…**_

Angel knocked on the door. Sachin looked up but didn't reply. She cleared her throat…

" _Ahem ahem! Main andar aa sakti hoon?"_

" _Roz toh bain puche aa jaati ho, aaj kyun puch rahi ho?"_ He replied without looking at her.

She looked at him… _"Wo kya hain na koi mujhse naraz hai isliye."_

 _._

She entered in the room and walked in towards him…

" _Sachin , I am sorry na. Please maaf kar do. "_

This time, he looked up at her…

" _Har baar tum yahi karti ho Angel. Kyun nahi samajhti ho ki mere time ka koi bharosa nahi hain. har roz ka waada nahi kar sakta, lekin haan, jab bhi mere paas time hoga, wo tumhara hi tum toh samajhti hi nahi ho. "_

He shouted at her as he was really angry. She looked at him…

" _Sorry Sachin….lekin main tumhare jaise nahi ho sakti. Main koshish karungi ki aisa dobara na ho….please maaf kar do. "_

HE looked at her and climbed up the stairs in anger while Angel followed him…

 _ **Haul haule saajna…dheere dheere balma**_

 _ **Oh hohoho…**_

RuVi smiled while Angel kept her hand on his shoulder….

 _ **Zara haule haule chalo more saajna…**_

 _ **Hum bhi peeche hain tumhaare…**_

Sachin jerked her hand and moved into the small room in the terrace…Angel followed him

 _ **Kaisi bhigi bhigi rut hai suhaani..**_

 _ **Kaise pyaare nazaare…**_

 _ **Zara haule haule chalo more saajna…**_

 _ **Hum bhi peeche hain tumhaare…**_

 _ **Zara haule haule chalo more saajna…**_

 _ **Hum bhi peeche hain tumhaare…**_

Sachin couldn't help but smile at her antics, still hid her smile….Angel locked her arms in his neck…

 _ **Pad gayi janaab main toh aapke gale…**_

 _ **Ab toh nibhaye bagair na chale…**_

Sachin tried to moved her hands, but she tightened her grip.

 _ **Pad gayi janaab main toh aapke gale…**_

 _ **Ab toh nibhaye bagair na chale…**_

 _ **Pyar ke safar mein hote hi rahenge..**_

 _ **Jhagde hazaar sanam…**_ (she cupped his face)

 _ **Pyar ki deewane jalte hi rahenge**_

 _ **Phir bhi mila ke kadam sajna..**_

 _ **Hote hi rahenge neechi nazar ke**_

 _ **Mithe mithe ishare…**_ (She winked at her and kissed on his cheek, he smiled)

 _ **Zara haule haule chalo more saajna…**_

 _ **Hum bhi peeche hain tumhaare…**_

She tried to move away but finally he caught her wrist and pulled her closer. She smiled while he pulled her closer and pressed his lips on her and they got engaged into a kiss.

.

On the other hand, vineet and ruhana were together. Vineet hugged her as she was looking at the stars and kissed on her shoulder. She shivered on his touch….

" _Vineet, chhodo!"_

" _Arey! Main apni girlfriend se pyaar kar raha hoon, padosan se nahi!"_ He replied and kissed on her neck.

Ruhana separated while he got angry turned to other side. She smiled and hugged him….

 _ **Dekh li huzoor maine aapki wafa..**_

 _ **Baaton hi baaton mein ho gaye khafa..**_

Vineet turned his eyes to other side. She hugged him and pulled him closer…

 _ **Dekh li huzoor maine aapki wafa..**_

 _ **Baaton hi baaton mein ho gaye khafa..**_

She took his hands and placed them on her waist…

 _ **Dil ko toh dilbar le hi chuke ho..**_

 _ **Dil ka karaar na lo…**_ (she looked at him with innocent eyes)

 _ **Mujhe mera pyaar do...duniya sanwaar do..**_

 _ **Jeene ki baat karo sajna…**_ ( Vineet smiled and kissed on her forehead)

 _ **Tum jo nhi toh kaise lagegi jeevan naiya kinaare…**_

 _ **Zara haule haule chalo more saajna…**_

 _ **Hum bhi peeche hain tumhaare..**_

Vineet pulled her into a hug and they talked for a short while before going off to sleep.

 **A/N: Okay…toh here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it?**

 **Ab aage kya hoga, jaanne ke liye stay tuned….**

 **Loads of Love…**

 **Mithi &DayaVineet'sGirl**


	16. Chapter 16

_**NEXT MORNING**_

 _Everyone is very much excited for this wedding…._ _ **Shashikala**_ _and_ _ **Kiran**_ _is sitting in hall And_ _ **Kavin**_ _is dealing with jewelr and showing some jewelry to Ladies_

" _Sasu ma",_ _ **Kavin**_ _about to say but_ _ **Shashikala**_ _gave him tough glare_

" _I mean ma'am agr aap brides ko bula le toh apne hisab se sb le lengi…after all pehnna toh unhe hi ha", He completed his sentences_

" _ **Angel**_ _ **Ruhana**_ _niche ayo",_ _ **Kiran**_ _called them_

" _Jee mumma",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _came down hurriedly_

" _ **Angel**_ _kahan ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _Mumma uski tabiyat thik nhi ha toh rest kr rhi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Hmmm….chlo tum yahan baitho aur khud k liye gehne select kr lo aur_ _ **Angel**_ _k liye bhi smjhi",_ _ **Shashikala**_ _said_

" _jee….", She sat beside her and start looking for jewelry_

" _Mumma yeh sb le lo…._ _ **Angel**_ _aur main decide kr lenge k kya dalna ha…..agr kuch aur lena hoga to will purchase",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said and left_

 _ **Shashikala**_ _and_ _ **Kiran**_ _gave her weird look…._

" _yeh upset kyun lg rhi ha…knhi kuch gdbd toh nahi ha…_ _ **Kuki**_ _se baat krta ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _thinks_

" _Sasu ma_ _ **Kuki**_ _kahan ha", He asked_

" _tumhe use kya kaam ha",_ _ **Shashikala**_ _asked angrily_

" _Vo mujhe use un rasmo k bare mein janna ha jo behne krti ha…aur arrangements ko le k uski psnd janna ha…", He replied_

" _vo apne room mein ha…you go", She said and moved_

 _ **Kavin**_ _moved to her room…._

…

 _ **Ruhana**_ _entered her room and sat beside_ _ **Angel….**_ _She is lying while burying her face in pillow…..and sobbing_

" _Abs b kr kyun ro rhi ha tu….ab jo ho gya so gya..jb ayega baat kr lena usse",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _mujhe usse koi baat nhi krni..roz promise krta ha fir bhul jata ha agr main bolu toh jhgda krta ha aujr kehta ha main aisa hi hu shadi krni ha kro nahi krni ha na kro main nhi bdlunga",_ _ **Angel**_ _complained and start crying badly_

" _ **Angel**_ _uska kaam tu janti ha…koi case ka tension hoga na..acha yeh dekh main gehne layi hu dekh le tu konse pehnegi…shadi aur baki functions pe..select kr le",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _mujhe nahi pehnna kucch tu mera bag pack kr mujhe nahi rehna yahan..nahi krni koi shadi smjhi tu",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted and start doing her packing_

" _ **Angel**_ _dekh tu abhi gusse mein ha..gusse mein koi decision mt le….sham ko baat krte ha na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _tried to stop her_

" _dekh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _usne khud mujhe jane ko kaha ha aur main itni besharam nhi hu k itni be-izzati k baad yahan ruku….so lemme go",_ _ **Angel**_ _said and picked her bag_

" _mumma papa yahan ayiye",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _moved out while calling others_

" _Kya hua_ _ **Ruhana**_ _chila kyun rhi ho",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _Mumma_ _ **Angel**_ _vo ja rhi ha…..",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Kahan ja rhi ha vo..",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _Mumma main Mumbai ja rhi hu…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Mumbai yun achanak..kya baat ha aur ankhein kyun laal kr rkhi ha",_ _ **Kiran**_ _asked_

" _Mujhe shadi nhi krni mumma….isiliye ja rhi hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _announced_

" _Kyun nahi krni tujhe shadi….bta zra",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _asked_

" _Aunty jo insaan shadi se pehle aisa rude ho shadi k baad kitna rude ho skta ha have you any idea…..aur aapke bête ne hi kaha k mujhe yahan se jane ko…..acha ha na shadi se pehle hi bol diya baad mein bolta toh pta nhi main kya krti",_ _ **Angel**_ _busted into tears_

" _ **Vineet**_ _…uski himaat kaise hui tumse aise baat krne ki…ane doh use",_ _ **Shashi**_ _ **kala**_ _shouted_

" _It's okay aunty main chlti hu..ab mujhe jana ha…yahan rukne ki koi vjh hi nhi bchi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _hmein ek chance doh…hum_ _ **Vineet**_ _se baat krte ha…aap ruk jayiye..ek baar hum baat krle fir uske baad apka jo decision hoga hmein manzur hoga",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _said_

" _Aunty please..jane dijiye",_ _ **Angel**_ _had tears_

 _ **Shashi kala**_ _held her hands_

" _tum nhi ja skti …aaj ka time de doh please beta"_

" _haan_ _ **Angel**_ _ruk ja na…hum sb baat krte ha na",_ _ **Kiran**_ _said_

" _Iska samaan andr le jayo…aur ise kucch khilao",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _said_

" _jee aunty",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _replied and took her inside_

" _ **Angel**_ _chl khana kha le..tu kl raat se bhukhi ha….sham hone k ayi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Please behnaa mera maan nhi ha….tu ja, akela chhod de",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _sighed and left…._

 _ **TERRACE**_

 _ **Kuki**_ _is moving here and there in tension…she is biting her nails…_

" _kya ha_ _ **Kuki**_ _itna tension kyun",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked while taking seat on railings_

" _ **Kavin Angel**_ _aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhai jb dekho ldte rehte ha aur aaj baat pta nhi kya ha_ _ **Angel**_ _toh shadi tod k ghr jane ko bhi taiyar ho gyi ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _said in tension_

" _yr yeh log itna ldte kyun ha…ab kya hoga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ab kya Mumma bhayia se baat kregi…aur_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia k jgh_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhayia ki class lgegi….aur kya hoga….jhgda yeh log krte ha bhugtna_ _ **Vineet**_ _bhayia ko pdta ha",_ _ **Kuki**_ _sighed indisappointment_

" _Acha chhodo yeh sb tum dress selct ki shadi k liye",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _you are impposible….yahan itna bda humgama ho rkha ha aur tum shadi k pichhe pde ho…idiot",_ _ **Kuki**_ _angrily said and left_

" _hein…ek toh iska mood thik krne ko try kro uprse dant diya…Bilkul bde saale saab jaisi ha….akdu gusail huh",_ _ **Kavin**_ _made faces_

… _._

 _ **EVENING**_

 _All gathered in Hall except Sagel as_ _ **Angel**_ _is in room and_ _ **Sachin**_ _at work…All were waiting for_ _ **Vineet**_ _he entered while whistling….He was confused to see all..He asked from_ _ **Ruhana**_ _through eyes…She signaled him to be quite….He was still confused_

" _Kya baat ha_ _ **Vineet**_ _bda khush lg rha ha",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _asked_

" _mumma itna bda project mila ha….khushi toh hogi hi…..that's time for celebrations",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said in excitement_

" _Celebration….tumhari shadi toot gyi ha..",_ _ **Shahsi kala**_ _said_

 _ **Vineet**_ _looked at_ _ **Ruhana**_ _in confusion She signaled up…_

 _He shook his head_

" _Mumma main baat krta hu na….thoda sa jhgda hua..ab vo itni sensitive ha k kya kahu",_ _ **Vineet**_ _sighed_

" _Vineet tum use insult kaise kr skte ho…vo tumhari hone wali biwi ha koi aise baat krta ha ldkiyo se",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _shouted_

" _Mumma project ka tension tha usi chkr mein gussa uspe nikl gya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said while cursing_ _ **Sachin**_

" _Bhai kya kiya aisa jo meri is trh watt lg rhi ha…khud ka question khud solve kiya kro na mujhe fsate ho", He thinks…_

" _ **Vineet**_ _kya soch rhe ho..upr jao aur baat kro",_ _ **Shashi kala**_ _ordered him_

" _jee mummy",_ _ **Vineet**_ _glared upstairs_

" _Arrey yeh aaj toh mehfil lgi ha yahan…kya baat ha kya discuss ho ra",_ _ **Sachin**_ _entered with red roses bouquet_

" _Bhai kucch nahi bs yeh smjh le teri ki hui shopping ka bill main de rha hu",_ _ **Vineet**_ _whispered_

" _Vineet tu abhi tk yhin khda ha ja ja k baat kr_ _ **Angel**_ _se…..Seekh kuch apne bde bhai se_ _ **Ruhana**_ _k liye red roses laya ha…tu_ _ **Angel**_ _se jhgda bhi krta ha aur kuch laya bhi nahi….ja ja k mna",_ _ **ShashiKala**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Angel**_ _Gussa ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked confusedly_

" _Haan aur rishta tod k ghr chhod k ja rhi thi",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _What…aisa kya kiya_ _ **Vineet**_ _ne",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _jhgda ho gya tha bhai",_ _ **Vineet**_ _replied irritated and he moved to_ _ **Angel**_ _room_

" _Ab jhgda bhai krega uski girlfriend ko manna mujhe pdega aujr ghrwalo se sunna bhi pdega oh God",_ _ **Vineet**_ _mumbled and entered inside room_

" _ **Angel**_ _sorry",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

 _A flying cushion hit his face_

" _ **Sachin**_ _get out", She shouted_

" _ **Vineet**_ _hu main", He replied_

" _Itna ego ab bhi tumhe bheja ha khud nhi aya..usko bolna k baraat le k bhi tum hi a jana….",_ _ **Angel**_ _is really very angry_

" _sb niche ha vo abhi nahi a skta",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _mujhe use baat bhi nahi krni ha….smjhe..koi zrurt nhi use yahan ane ki…I am going",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Angel**_ _itna gussa thoda shant ho jao aur pyar se baat kro na bhai se",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _dekh_ _ **Vineet**_ _mujhe mt sikha…tumhare bhai ne mujhe yahan se jane ko bola ha…rishta khtm krne ko kaha ha yeh koi chhoti baat nahi ha…get out",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted and pushed him out of room…_

" _ab yeh lo glti bhai kre punishment mujhe mile…yeh kahan ka insaaf ha…..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _looked upward as he is talking to God_

" _Mumma vo nahi mani…dekha aapne kitan attitude ha usmein…use jana ha na toh jane doh…I don't care…mujhe bhi nhi krni usse shadi",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said angrily and left to his room…_

" _kya…aise kaise chli jaye vo…jao ja k baat kro usse..mna lo na bhai",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said in pleading tone_

" _ **Sachin**_ _tu samjhdaar ha tu ja k baat kr na..shayad maan jaye",_ _ **Shashi Kala**_ _said_

" _okay mumma",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sighed and moved to her room_

" _ **Angel**_ _…I loooooooooooooooove youuuuu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while entering_

" _I hate you..now get lost",_ _ **Angel**_ _threw a pillow on him_

" _dekho main kya laya hu yeh red roses..You like them na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

 _ **Angel**_ _grabbed flowers and threw in dustbin_

" _Yr main gusse mein tha..upr se kaam itna zyada k kya kru",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _I don't care",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Yr tum nahi smjh rhi ho toh main kise samjhaunga….._ _ **Angel**_ _mujhe bht jldi gussa ata ha….please meri baaaton ko dil pe mt liya kro",_ _ **Sachin**_ _held her hands_

 _She didn't reply_

" _acha Suno aaj main free hu kyun na bike ride pe chle ya long drive",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while looking her with corner of eye_

" _thik ha..pr pehle sorry bolo vo bhi kaan pkd k",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled and did so.._

" _mumma_ _ **Angel**_ _maan gyi ha..vo kya ha na main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko drive pe lija rha hu troh_ _ **Vineet**_ _aur_ _ **Angel**_ _ko bhi bhej doh…..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Shashikala**_ _nodded and they left….._

 _Both the couples spent quality time…_

… _ **..**_

 _ **A/N:After a long I update this one…**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **mithi**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heyo…Back with another update. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed.**

 **Chaliye, main zyada nahi bolungi….chapter padho aap log….:D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Day…**_

Everyone was busy in making preparations for haldi and mehendi. Both Kiranji and Shashikalaji were discussing the events.

" _Kiranji , mere hisab se hum 11:30 baje haldi ki rasm shuru kar deni chahiye aur uske baad mehendi."_ She looked at her.

" _han , aap theek keh rahi hai Shashiji….main Ruhana aur Angel ko bol ke aati hu."_ Kiranji smiled.

" _Thik hai, tab tak main Haldi ki taiyari kar leti hoon."_ Shashikalaji smiled.

That's when Kuki came there….

" _Mumma! Tum kya kar rahi ho? aur yeh haldi 2 jagah kyun rakhi hai?"_ as she saw haldi pots there.

" _tere bhaiyon ko haldi lagne ke baad yeh teri bhabhiyon ke liye jayenge na isliye. Pehle haldi ki rasm aur phir Mehendi hogi."_ She replied.

" _toh mom , bhaiya aur bhabhi, dono ki alag alag rasm hogi?"_ she asked her mom.

Shashikala nodded… _"haan….ab wo log shaadi hone take k dusre se nahi mil sakte."_ She looked at her.

" _Achcha…thik hai mom ,tum ek baar decoration dekh lo haldi ki."_ She said as she took her.

.

 _ **Guest Room…**_

Kiranji entered in and found angel sleeping and ruhana awake. She called…

" _Ruhana!"_

Ruhana looks up at her… _"Arey mumma..aao..kuch kaam tha?"_

" _han beta, main kehne aayi thi ki aaj 11 baje tak taiyar ho jaana. 11:30 se tum dono ki haldi hai. samjhe! Aur apni dramaqueen ko bhi utha lena."_ She looked at angel.

Ruhana smiled…. _"kya mumma….jab dekho dramaqueen ya nautanki hi bolti rehti ho….jab yeh shaadi ho jayegi na toh tum sabse zyada isey hi miss karogi. Yeh hi toh tumhare aage peeche ghumti rehti hai."_

Kiranji smiled… _"baat toh sahi hai teri….acha chal ab dono taiyar ho jao. Mujhe koi delay nahi chahiye…samjhi!"_

Ruhana nodded…. _"Jee mumma!"_

Kiranji patted her cheeks and left. Ruhana glanced at Angel and smiles…

" _Kitne aaram se so rahi hai…chal so le behna….baad mein jagaati hoon."_

Thinking so, she went off to get fresh.

.

 _ **Hall Room…**_

Both Sachin and Vineet were in the hall room checking the decoration, or rather say staring at angel and Ruhana , who were their meeting some people. Meanwhile, Kuki came there…

" _Sachin Bhaiya Vineet bhaiya…..aap dono ko Angel aur Ruhana bhabhi ko jitna dekhna hai na dekh lo , fir haldi ke baad nahidekh paoge…infact abhi se dekhna band."_ Kuki teased them.

" _kuki, tu yeh kya bol rahi hai?"_ sachin questioned.

" _Arey , mumma ne hi toh bola hai ki ab shaadi hone tak aap angel bhabhi aur Vineet bhaiya ruhana bhabhi se nahi mil rasm toh nibhani padegi na."_ Kuki giggled.

" _Aur yeh abhi se kyun? Aisa thodi ho sakta hai."_ Vineet questioned.

" _haan, maine toh suna hai ki dulha dulhan ko bhi ek dusre haldi lagani chahiye..i mean padha hai."_ Sachin looked at both vineet and Kuki.

Kuki laughed watching his expressions…. _"hehe...aaww…mere pyaare bhaiya…"_ she pulled sachin's cheeks. … _"Koi baat nahi, aapko angel bhabhi ko haldi lagaani hai na…..sochti hoon main kuch."_

" _Idea hai mere paas Kuki."_ Kavin came there joining them.

" _kya idea kavin.."_ she looked at him.

" _haan kavin jaldi batao…"_ sachin and vineet looked at him.

" _wo yeh ki hume sabki nazrein bachakar ek jagah milna hoga, jahan aap log apni haldi ceremony kar sako…aur main bhi…"_ he winks at both sachin and Vineet while Kuki hits him on the arm as she got what was going on his mind.

" _tumhe aur kuch sujhta bhi hai ki nahi? Pehle bhaiya ki shaadi toh hone do, warna mumma tumhe ghar se nikal dengi."_ Kuki looked at him.

" _arey kuki, saasu maa ki tension tum mat lo, unhe main sambhal lunga, ab unka jamai raja toh mujhe hi banna hain."_ he hugged her while she just smiled.

.

.

A few minutes later, kuki went to both Ruhana and Angel , who were sitting alone. She held their hands…

" _Bhabhiii…chalo naa, mujhe aap dono ki help chahiye."_

" _Kaisi help?"_ Angel asked.

" _aap chalo toh sahi fir batati hoon. "_ Kuki pulled her by her hand.

Meanwhile, Shashikalaji came there…

" _Kya ho raha hai kuki? Kahan le ja rahi hai Angel aur ruhana ko? Aadhe ghante mein haldi ki rasm shuru karni hai."_

" _Main aapko kyun bataun….wo meri aur meri bhabhiyon ki baat hai. Aap yahin ruko hum aate hain."_ she held their hands and moved upstairs. Both angel aur ruhana were confused but followed her.

Reaching to a room, she asked them to enter in . Both the sisters exchanged glances and entered in. It was pitch dark inside, Ruhana searched for lights….

" _arey kuki, yahan kyun leke aayi ho hume? Kya hai yahan?"_ angel asked.

Just then, someone held her from her waist and covered her mouth. She was surprised and just then , the lights were switched on. She looked at the person…

" _Sachinnn….tum yahan ?"_

" _haan, tumhe haldi jo lagani hai"_ saying this , he applied some haldi on her cheeks and nose.

Ruhana looked around and was surrounded by someone, but she knew who it could be….

" _vineet! Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"_

Kuki came there.. _"lo Vineet bhaiya, aap toh keh rahe they ki bhabhi ko surprise karna hai, wo toh aapko aise hi pehchan gayi."_

Vineet smiled… _"Yahi toh main nahi samajh paaya aaj tak ki teri bhabhi mujhe pehchan kaise leti hai."_

Ruhana smiles… _"kya hai, kyun bulaya?"_

" _Arey maine suna tha ki haldi se roop nikharta hai…toh maine socha kyun na main khud hi apni hone wali dulhan ka roop nikhar dun."_ And he took some haldi and applied on her face. Ruhana blushed and applied some haldi on his face taking from his hand and ran to the other side of the room. Vinet chased her.

Here, Sachin held Angel's hand…. _"arey, rasm puri kiye bina tum nahi jaa sakti."_

She blushed but looked at him… _"toh kya karun?"_

" _Haldi ka bowl tumhare saamne hai, main tumhare saamne hoon, jitni chahe haldi laga lo."_ He winked at her, while she naughtily, took haldi in both her hands and applied on his face and neck.

Both Sachin-Angel and Vineet-Ruhana were distracted by giggling sound.

Kuki giggled watching them.. _"acha aap log enjoy karo, par aadhe ghante baad neeche aa jaana."_

Kavin looked at them… _"aapki ijazat ho toh zara si haldi main bhi laga dun apni hone wali biwi ko?"_

SaGel and RuVi giggled while Kuki looked at him in surprise…

" _Nooo Kavinnn….no haldii!"_

He smirked…. _"Haldi toh main laga ke rahunga."_

But kuki ran away while he chased her. She rushed to her room and tried to close the door….

" _Noo kavin…tum yeh haldi wala haath dho kar aao, tabhi mere paas aana."_ She warned him.

But he opened the door forcefully and entered the room. A naughty smirk was visible on his face. Kuki ran towards the other side, but lost her balance and fell on the bed. He moved towards her, kuki, by then was sitting on the bed, before she could move, he applied haldi on both her cheek and nose.

" _Kavinnn!"_ kuki shouted irritatedly.

He smirked… _"hehe…kaha than a haldi toh main laga ke rahunga."_

" _youuu! Tum bahut bure ho Kavinn…"_ Kuki spoke irritatedly, but before she could say something more, he sealed her lips with his. Her eyes were wide opened, but in a few seconds, she also responded back. They broke their kiss after and he pecked a kiss on her cheeks…

" _ab hui nay eh rasm puri…I loved it."_ He spoke naughtily and left her blushing.

.

 _ **A while later, Hall room…**_

Sachin and Vineet came downstairs, Shashikalaji spotted them an came to them…

" _Tum dono kahan they? Jaldi chalo rasm toh shuru karni hai."_

" _Haldi toh ho gayi na maa…"_ he spoke while vineet hit him with his elbow…. _"Aa…I mean, chalo maa..rasm karte hai."_

Shashikala looked at him… _"kya bola tu sachin?"_

"Kuch nahi maa….tum na…tum bahut sochne lagi ho."Vineet sidehugged her.

" _haan Maa…ab chalo bhi! "_ he tried to turn her but she saw a mark on his shirt…

" _yeh haldi ka nishan…yeh kahan se aaya….?"_ She looked at Sachin.

" _Uffo Maa….ghar mein inna kaam hai….lag gaya hoga."_ Sachin tried to divert her mind.

She looked at them, but suddenly Kuki called both Sachin and Vineet and they went away while Shashikalaji stood thinking.

.

A while later, all were busy in the haldi rasm. Haldi was applied on both Angel-Ruhana and Vineet-Sachin. The pots were exchanged and they were done with the rasm.

.

 _ **Evening time…Mehendi**_

Ruhana was wearing a green colored saree while Angel was dressed in a green lehenga. The pretty brides-to-be, were looking gorgeous. They were sitting adjacent to each other and some girls were applying mehendi. Meanwhile, someone asked for a dance…Here, Kavin came there…

" _arey…mehendi ki rasm hai, gaana bajana toh hoga hi."_

He winked at Kuki…

 _ **Ye kudiyaan nashe di pudiyaan**_

Kuki smirked…. _ **  
Ye munde gali de gunde..**_

Kavin moved closer to her… _ **  
Ye kudiyaan nashe di pudiyaan**_

She pushed him away… _ **  
Ye munde gali de gunde.**_

Kavin moved to both Ruhana and Angel…

 _ **O.. o..  
Mehndi laga ke rakhna  
Doli saja ke rakhna…**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna  
Doli saja ke rakhna  
Lene tujhe O gori  
Aayenge tere sajna..**_

He actually pointed to Vineet and Sachin, who were sitting at a distance and Ruhana and Angel smiled… Kuki sidehugged them…

 _ **O.. aa..  
Sehra saja ke rakhna  
Chehra chhupake rakhna  
Sehra sajake rakhna  
Chehra chhupake rakhna  
Yeh dil ki baat apne  
Dil mein dabake rakhna**_

She winks at Kavin and he smiles…while they danced together…

 _ **Sahra sajake rakhna  
Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna  
Doli saja ke rakhna**_

As they were in the garden, winds caressed kuki's face and her hair were flowing in the air…Kavin glanced at her and moved closer to her…

 _ **Ud udke teri zulfein  
Karti hain kya ishaare  
Dil thaamke khade hain  
Aashiq sabhi kanware**_

Kuki glanced at him….

 _ **Chhup jaayein saari kudiyaan  
Ghar mein sharamke maare  
Gaanv mein aa gaye hain  
Paagal shehar ke saare**_

She pushed him, but she lost her balance, while he saved her from falling. They share an eyelock. She was the first one to come out of the eyelock and ran to sit with angel and Ruhana. He glanced at her…

 _ **Nazrein jhukake rakhna  
Daaman bachake rakhna  
Nazrein jhukake rakhna  
Daaman bachake rakhna  
Lene tujhe o gori  
Aayenge tere sajna**_

 _ **Mehndi laga ke rakhna ..**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna…**_

They danced together….kavin held her hand….

 _ **Main ek jawaan ladka  
Tu ek haseen ladki  
Ye dil machal gaya toh  
Mera kusoor kya hai**_

She jerked his hand and hit on his chest playfully..

 _ **Rakhna tha dil pe kaabu  
Ye husn toh hai jaadu  
Jaadu hi chal gaya to  
Mera kusoor kya hai**_

She moved away from him, but he held her wrist. She looked at him, while he settled the streak of her hair behind her ears…

 _ **Rasta hamara takna  
Darwaaza khula rakhna  
Rasta hamara takna  
Darwaaza khula rakhna  
Lene tujhe o gori  
Aayenge tere sajna**_

She put her hand on his lips…he smiled while she looked at him…

 _ **Kuchh aur ab na kehna  
Kuchh aur ab na karna  
Yeh dil ki baat apne  
Dil mein dabake rakhna**_

He smiled and they danced together. Everyone seemed happy. The day ended on the happy note. Being tired , everyone retired to the bed.

 _ **Terrace…**_

Angel and Ruhana were on the terrace talking to each other, rather say adoring the mehendi they had applied. The moon light, cool breeze made them all the more beautiful. Angel was looking at her hands, when Ruhana nudged her…

" _kya dhundh rahi hai haathon mein? Sachin ka naam?"_ she teased her.

" _haan toh tujhe kya?"_ Angel replied.

Ruhana giggled…. _"Hehe…yeh kaam toh uska hai na….usey hi karne dena."_

" _Haan haan…jaise tune toh khoja hi nahi Vineet ka naam apne haathon mein..haan!"_ angel teased her back.

" _Dhundhne ki zarurat hi kya hai….hum toh yahin hain.."_ they were distracted by a voice. They turned to find both Sachin and Vineet there.

They hugged them. Sachin held angel's hand…. _"chalo mere sath , kuch kaam hai."_ and he winked at her, she smiled and followed him.

Vineet watched them going… _"Lo yeh dono toh chal pade. Hum bhi kuch kar lein.."_ he said as he kissed on her hands. She turned while her hugged her from back kissing on her neck. He placed his chin on her shoulder…

" _Bas ek din aur Ruhana…sirf ek din!"_ he spoke.

" _Hmm…Uske baad hum sabko sach bata denge."_ She tilted her neck to look at him. He nodded… _"Haan wo tab ki tab dekhenge…bas yeh shaadi ho jaaye."_

He tightened his grip around her while she held his hands….

" _Kitna acha mausam hai na…."_ She smiled.

" _Haan, aur tumhara saath hai….toh din acha hi hoga na…"_ he winked as he bit on her earlobe , while she turned and kissed on his cheeks and ran away from him.

.

 _ **In the room..**_

Sachin took Angel into his room. She looked at him…

" _kya haii? Yahan kyun le aaye…baahar dekho na kitni achi hawa chal rahi hai. chalo na!"_ she held his hands.

He pulled her closer and locked his arms around her waist. She smiled naughtily….

" _sachin no shaitani, varna yeh mehendi ke haath hai aur tumhair shirt hai."_

He smiled…. _"itna chalega mujhe.."_ and he pulled her closer and pecked lightly on her lips. She smiled,but kept her hands on her chest and pushed him away and moved out. He followed her and suddenly, it started to rain. Both Ruhana and Angel chuckled…

" _Baarish.."_

They were enjoying the rains while Vineet and Sachin were watching them. A sweet smile appeared on their faces watching them.

Angel saw Sachin smiling and pulled him in the rains….He hugged her…and they were happily dancing…

 _ **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Khelenge Prem Game**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Khelenge Prem Game**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhod Ke Saari Baatein Bas Romance Rahega Main..**_ ( he hugged her ) _**  
**__**On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_

Ruhana moved to Vineet and hugs him locking her arms in his neck…He smiled and held her by her waist. She kissed on his cheek _ **  
**_ _ **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Khelenge Prem Game**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhod Ke Saari Baatein Bas Romance Rahega Mame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_

Sachin pulled Angel closer… _ **  
**_ _ **Zid Na Karo, Kehna Mera Maano**_

Vineet hugged Ruhana … _ **  
**_ _ **In Dooriyaan Ka Dard Toh Jaano**_

Angel pushed Sachin… _ **  
**_ _ **Kaisi Bhala Main Maan Loon Kehna**_

Ruhana left his embrace… _ **  
**_ _ **Achcha Hai Kuch Din Door Hi Rehna Ha Ha!**_

She smiled. He cupped her face… _ **  
**_ _ **Ey! Aise Jo Hasogi Diwaana Kar Dogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Aayega Kaise Chain**_

Sachin looked atAngel _ **  
**_ _ **Aise Jo Hasogi Diwaana Kar Dogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Aayega Kaise Chain**_

Angel hugged him… _ **  
**_ _ **Keh Rahi Betaabiyaan, Haalat Apni Hai Same**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_

Ruhana moved to a side and Vineet followed her…he kept his hand on her shoulder… _ ****_

 _ **Hamko Yahaan Koyi Dekhlega Toh Hmm Hmm**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya Hoga Phir Anjaam Tum Socho..**_ (she turned to him. he smiled and pulled her closer_s _ **  
**_ _ **Hey… Aashiq Nahin Anjaam Se Darrte**_ (she looked at him) _ **Achcha?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo Sochlete Hain Wahi Karte..**_

He moved his hand on her neck. She shivered.. She held his hand… _ **  
**_ _ **Ha Ah! Chhuwo Nahin Aise Bataaun Tumhein Kaise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke Uthhta Hai Dil Mein Pain**_

Sachin kissed on Angel's cheeks… _ **  
**_ _ **Chhuwo Nahin Aise Bataaun Tumhein Kaise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke Uthhta Hai Dil Mein Pain**_

He pulled her closer… _ **  
**_ _ **Oh Ho! Loss Nahin Hai Is Mein Koyi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is Mein Bhi Hai Gain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_

 _ **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Khelenge Prem Game**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhod Ke Saari Baatein Bas Romance Rahega Mame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On The Roof, In The Rain**_

Here on the other hand, Shashikalaji woke up hearing the rains sound.. She moved out of her room and heard some giggling sounds…she moved towards the terrace.

.

The rain has now slowed down, yet the girls were enjoying.

" _Ab bas bhi karo angel….bimaar ho jaogi."_ Sachin held angel's hand.

" _Toh kya hua? Tum ho na mera khayal rakhne ke liye.."_ she replied cutely and hugged him.

" _Arey par kal humari shaadi hai..ab chalo, nahi toh mujhe tumhe utha ke le jaana padega."_ He parted th hug and looked at her. She smiled naughtily and nodded as NO. Sachin looked at her…

" _ab toh mujhe kuch karna hi padega…"_ he lifted her in his arms, while she shouted…

" _nahi Sachinn..utaaro mujhe! Main kahin nahi jaa rahi"_

But he manged to hold her tightly..

" _ab tum kahin nahi ja sakti.."_ he smirked naughtily while she hid her face in his shoulder.

.

On the other hand… Vineet moved to Ruhana…

" _Ruhana, ab chalo, tumhe pata hai na, zara si thand nahi hui , tumhe zukham ho jaata hai…ab chalo, bahut bheeg liya."_

She looked at him and winked….

" _mujhe toh koii chinta nahi hai…mujhe pata hai tum mujhe kuch hone bhi nahi doge. Aur agar hua bhi toh tum ek smile karoge aur main thik ho jaungi."_ She replied just like a kid and hugged him.

He parted the hug and cupped her face…

" _bahut bachpana ho gaya…ab chalo, varna mujhe le jaana aata hai.."_

She giggled… _"toh le chalo"_ she winked at him and locked her hands in his neck. He smiled at her kiddishness a nd lifted her in his arms…He looked at her as if asking to go..She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

.

He turned to move downstairs, while someone who was up their watching them was standing open mouthed… Shashikalaji was standing in a side …

" _Yeh main kya dekh rahi hoon? Yeh Ruhana Vineet ke saath? Angel kahan hai? Aur yeh sachin?"_

Just then she saw Sachin who was holding Angel in his arms….her eyes went wide…

" _Yeh mere ghar mein ho kya raha hai? Main sapna toh nahi dekh rahi! Aakhir yeh ho kya raha hai?"_

She was sweating after what she saw and she hid in a side,as she heard them coming. They moved downstairs and shashikalaji, too moved down, frowning to her room.

.

 **A/N: hehee….another update…**

 **Shashikalaji ko laga ek aur jhatka…kya Sachin-Angel aur vineet-Ruhana ki sachchai saamne aayegi? Ya hoga phir se koi ghanchakkar? Hehehe..stay tuned..**

 **Tata….Please R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey**_

 _ **NOTE:MATURE CONTENT..READ AT OWN RISK**_

…

 _All were busy in preparations as the day of wedding arrived..Shashikala was running in hall and shouting for decorations_

" _Kavin yahan ki decorations kb hogi..shadi mein bs ek ghnta bcha ha…..do this"_

" _Ho jayegi sasu ma..don't worry…When Kavin is here then no need to fear", Kavin winked at her_

" _tum ho isi baat ka toh darr ha..aaj koi gd bd hui na toh dekhna", She frowned in anger_

 _Meantime Kuki came down from stairs…He stared her and lost and said_

" _Kya bla ki khoobsurat lg rhi ha aap..Qeher dhah rhi ho aaj toh…lgta ha kisi ki khair nahi"_

" _What? You cheap..Tumhari ma ki umar k ha hum aur tum is trh..huh", Shashi kala shouted almost_

" _kya aap..Nahi vo…Sasu ma vaise aap aaj bhi gazab ki khoobsurat ho…..yeh Deepika Kareena bhi kuch nahi aapke samne",Kavin winked at her_

" _besharam", She mumbled and left…_

" _Sasu ma aap ko kya lgta ha main aapki tariff kr rha hu kya…no way sasu ma",He mumbled but distracted by Kuki Voice_

" _Kyu ma k picche pde rehte ho…."_

" _Arrey jaan main nahi vo mere pichhe pdi rehti ha…aaj tariff ki tb bhi dant diya",He made an innocent face_

" _Main tumhe pagal lgti hu ya tum khud zyada shareef smjhte ho", Kuki raised her eyebrow_

" _Kuki jaan aisi baat nahi ha..sch mein maine unki tarif ki thi", Kavin pouted_

" _acha acha chlo ab..hmein aaj angaron pe chlna ha", Kuki said_

" _kya angrayen kya mtlb", He asked confusedly_

" _aaj shadi ha aur hmein dulhani ki adla badly krni ha..yaad ha na", She said_

" _Haan chlo in logo k chakkr mein aaj hum bali chdh jayenge", Kavin made faces_

 _She sighed and both left_

… _._

 _Ruhana and Angel were all ready in their bridal dresses…..Both were sitting and Angel is busy with their phone as she was messaging someone…But Ruhana she was pacing in tension…_

" _Tu itni tension mein kyun ha", Angel asked while glancing over her_

" _Aur tu itni calm kaise ha mujhe yeh sb smjh nahi a rha", She shoot a glance over her_

" _hua kya ha", Angel asked_

" _Angel tu shant ha but I can't understand… Why", Ruhana asked while coming toward her_

" _Don't you trust me….Sb thik hoga smjhi…", Angel pressed her shoulders_

" _Are you sure Angel? Hum sbko sach bta skte ha na", Ruhana asked_

" _haan fir shadi nahi hogi hmari….ulta sb bikhr jayega", Angel almost yelled_

 _She just nodded_

" _Roo tu sb mujh pe chood de na…everything will be fine", She assured her_

" _Yes bhabhi…ab daliye ghunghat aur chle", Kuki said while entering_

 _Both the girl covered their faces with veil as they had to hide their faces_

 _Kuvin lead them to mandap…_

 _Where Sachin and Vineet were already seated…._

 _They made them besides groom.._

" _Kiran g in logo ne ghunghat kyun nikaal rkhe ha", Shashi kala asked_

" _Main abhi uthvati hu", KIran said which made all scare_

" _Kitni achi aur sanskari ldkiya ha vrna aaj kl ki ldkiyon mein sharam haya kahan ha", Some ladies said_

" _Arrey Shashi kala g ki bahuein h_ _a alg aur sanskari toh hogi hi", another said_

 _Shashi Kala felt proud and stopped Kiran to unveil their faces…Pandit start chanting mantras and couples got married_

" _chlo ab hum apni bahuon k chehre to dekh le.", Shashi kala said_

 _Kuvin, Sagel and Ruvi got scared…._

 _Meantime Lights went off…..And get on in few seconds..Shashi Kala unveiled their faces and smiled to see them…._

" _bht pyari lg rhi ha dono….Ab hmari bahuein toh mil gyi bs jldi se ek damaad mil jaye",Shashi kala said_

" _Sasu ma main hu na…aapko SDamad dhundhne ki kya zrurt ha", Kavin winked at her_

" _You sadak chhap…impossible", Shashi Kala shouted_

" _Mumma Kavin acha ldka ha, Kuki se pyar bhi krta ha toh kyun na hum in dono k rishtey ko manzuri de de…..khud ki company ha ache khase khandaan se ha…bs itna ha k family business ki jgh apna alg mukaam bnaya ha….fir kya problem ha", Sachin said_

" _Pr Sachin yeh ldka acha nahi ha", Shashi Kala said_

" _KLya burai ha ismein sasu ma", Angel asked_

" _Haan mumma please maan jayiye na", Vineet said_

" _Aur mumma ise hum ghr jamai bna lenge ..Kuki hmare samne rhegi", Vineet continues_

" _I need time to think…Kuki bhabhiyo ko unke room mein chhod doh",Shashi Kala said and left_

 _All shared glances_

 _Kuki left with girls for their rooms…._

" _Kuki yeh toh Vineet ka room ha main yahan kya krungi….", Angel asked_

" _Jb tk sb so ni jate aap yahin rho..smjhi bhabhi",Kuki said_

" _Thik ha..Ruhana tu mere bed aur Mere Sachin se dur rehna smjhi", Angel warned her_

" _Acha baba acha", Ruhana smiled_

 _Kuki and Ruhana left from there…_

 _Angel sat there in frustration…_

 _After leaving Ruhana in Sachin room Kuki moved out….Angel was pacing in room meantime Vineet entered with Kuvin….._

" _kya hua bhabhi aap upset kyun ho",Kavin asked_

" _Upset main gussa hub ht zyada wali gussa", Angel burst out_

" _But why", Vineet asked_

" _Meri suhaagraat ha aur main yahan apne dewar k room mein hu jabki mujhe Sachin k room mein hona chahiye", Angel said who's anger was at peak…._

" _toh ab kya kre Sasu ma abhi bahr hi ghum rhi ha",Kuvin said_

" _Sasu ma ki toh *beep beep", Angel said in anger…._

" _Vo ma ha meri ", Vineet glared her_

" _Haan toh meri special night ki toh band na bjaye",Angel frowned_

" _ek Idea ha..Agr Vineet window se jump krke Sachin k room mein aur Sachin Vineet k room mein chla jaye toh", Kavin said_

" _Muaah mere sher…I love you for this", Angel cupped Kavin face_

" _Bhabhi vo mera ha", Kuki pulled Kavin toward her_

" _Pta ha...Ja Vineet", Angel giggled_

 _Vineet nodded and jumped through window and moved to Sachin room…..And jumped inside_

" _Hey everyone", Vineet waved his hand to them_

" _tum yahan kya kr rhe ho", Sachin asked_

" _Vo ab jis raste main aya hu aap bhi isi raste mere room mein jayo",Vineet said_

" _kyun", Sachin asked shockedly_

" _Vahan Angel aapka intezar kr rhi ha", Vineet said naughtily_

" _main nahi jaunga smjhe tum…", Sachin said_

" _Kyun", Vineet asked_

" _Bcz mujhe sirf mere room mein neend ati ha",Sachin said shyly_

" _uffo Sachin aap aaj ki raat bhi sona chahte ho", Ruhana asked  
_

" _Jo bhi ho I am not going anywhere", Sachin declared stubbornly_

" _Okay..Chlo Ruhana..main tumhe le chlta hu", Vineet said while glaring Sachin_

 _Vineet held Ruhana from waist and carefully made her stand outside balcony railing…And with slow steps they reached in Vineet balcony and jumped inside…_

 _Angel hugged Vineet instantly and said lovingly_

" _Finally tum a hi gye,…..kitna wait kraya mujhe"_

" _Angel It's me Vineet", Vineet made her part_

" _Tu yahan kya kr rha ha..Sachin kahan ha", Angel asked while hitting his arm  
_

" _Jnab ko apne hi room mein neend ati ha aur knhi nahi", Ruhana said_

" _Vo aaj bhi soyega kya",Angel asked disappointedly_

" _Shayad", Vineet replied while giggling_

" _Huh..ab sasu ma dekhe ya koi aur..main jar hi hu", Angel moved out while glaring them_

 _Ruvi laughed_

" _Tumhari behn kitni impatient ha",Vineet said_

" _Haan vo aisi ha..jo krti ha khule mann se krti ha",Ruhana said_

" _Aur itna patience toh mujh mein bhi nahi ha..aur ab tum mujhe rok bhi nahi skti", Vineet said while hugging her from back_

" _Vineet", She uttered his name as she shivered with his touch_

 _He kissed her neck lightly..She flinched….Vineet made her turn and look into her eyes…She was blushing hard…_

" _I love you Ruhana", He whispered in her ear_

 _His hot breaths touched her ear.. He kissed her earlobe…..She flinched and her heart beats start running…..she clutched her dress tightly in nervousness….He made her turn and attacked her lips directly and start kissing her with lots of love..She too started responding… Both were totally lost….His kiss was soft in starting but it turned hot and wild after wards… He was exploring her mouth and playing with her tongue….She tried to match his passion…..He bit her lower lip..She moaned in kiss..He smiled…His hands were busy in removing her jewelry….His every touch made here shiver..A electric current passed through her body…She tried to broke but he didn't give him chance to break from his kiss….her eyes became teary as it's becoming difficult to her she need air now…..He looked at her and broke from kiss..Both were breathing heavily.._

 _Her cheeks turned red with shyness…He was smiling at her…He hugged her start nibbling her earlobe….She clutched his shirt tightly…..He dragged his lips to her neck from face…And planted some wet kisses … Hs hands were playing with the dori of her blouse…In a moment he removed her shirt….And pushed her to bed….She was blushing….and shut her eyes..He was still kissing her neck and dragged his lips on her body down the neck….his hands were busy in exploring her sensitive body parts….She was shivering with his killer kisses….He moved down while kissing her about pulled off her lehnga but she held his hand_

" _Vineet", She was so scared_

 _He was confused_

" _Are you okay", He asked_

" _Don't Know..Something unusual is going on….It's my first time", She said with closed eyes_

 _He just smiled and pulled off her rest of the clothes…._

" _You are really beautiful", He said_

 _She replied nothing and shivering badly…._

 _He again laid over her and started kissing her….while kissing he entered inside…She clutched bed sheet tightly and tears brimmed in her eyes_

" _Stop", She took heavy breathes_

 _Vineet stopped….and start kissing her again and also massaging her cleavage….She digged her nails in his shoulders…When he found her calm..He started with his hard process which is slow at beginning but when he found relaxed he starts with hard process..His hard process made her shiver… Her hands were playing with his hairs…_

 _After finishing he was lying on her like a lifeless body….He slept but Ruhana just staring him with a smile_

 _ **SACHIN ROOM**_

 _Angel Reached there in anger….She lock the door from inside…._

" _H_ _HHHH_ _ow dare are you Sachin? Tum aye kyun nahi…yeh room tumhe mujhse zyada pyara ha kya",She asked angrily_

" _Nahi Yr..Yeh baat nahi ha..Vo mujhe apni zindagi ki start yhin se krni ha….Main nahi chahta k hmari yeh haseen yaadein kisi aur k kmre mein ho", He smiled while holding her hands_

" _Sachin ek baat puchho",She asked_

" _Haan", He replied_

" _Tum aaj raat kya sch mein sone wale ho", She asked_

 _He started laughing like mads….and hugged him_

… _.._

 _ **A/N: So done with this chap…**_

 _ **And next Chap over to you Ruhana..I want something hawwt from your side(khikhi)**_

 _ **Hope you liked it**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyo….another update! Yayy!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on previous chapter. Here's the next part.**

 **NOTE: Mature Content. Read at your own risk.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Sachin's room…**_

Sachin was laughing hard on Angel's question. She got irritated and moved to theother side…

" _huhh! I hate you Sachin..i hate you!"_

He smiled at her irritation and turned to hug her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ears…

" _But I love you Singhaniya."_

And softly kissed on her earlobe. She flinched and tried to free herself from his grip , but he was strong enough. He pulled her closer with a force that she clashed on his chest. He lifted her face up and kissed on her forehead. Her lips curved into a smile and she looked at him…

" _Tum hase kyun they?"_ she questioned looking at him. He smiled again…

" _Tumne sawal hi aisa kiya toh kya karta main haan?"_

" _maine aisa kaunsa sawal kiya jo tumhe hasi aa gayi…ek toh maine tumhe vineet ke room mein bulaya toh tum aaye nahi, toh aur kya sochu main?"_ she replied turning to the other side.

He smiled and moved closer to her and lifted her in his arms. She was surprised but locked her hands round his neck. He placed her gently on the bed, and caressed her cheeks…

" _jab itni khubsurat biwi samne ho toh koi kaise so sakta hai Angel?"_ he said.

Angel blushed as he said that and turned her face to the other side. He smiled looking at her kissed on her forehead , eyes , nose moving to her lips. He lightly pressed his lips on hers and started kissing her. She started responding back too. He slipped one hand on the back of her head and other hand moving on her neck and face. After a little while , he broke the kiss and looked at her. She was blushing hard, while he made her sit.

He unhooked her necklace and kissed her on her neck along her neck bone, as he removed the necklace fully. Her heartbeats increased as his lips touch on her soft skin and she closed her eyes. He smiled looking at her and whispered in her ears….

" _you're much beautiful than I thought. Glad to have you in my life."_

And he removed her earrings, kissing her earlobe. As his breaths and lips touch her, it tickled her and she stood apart from him and looked into his eyes. He glanced at her and moved closer to her…

" _Kya hua?"_

She nodded in a NO and hugged him hiding her face in his chest. He wrapped his hands round her waist. He moved his finger on her back, tickling her. She parted the hug looking at him angrily…

" _kya hai sachin? Kyun sata rhe ho?"_ she turned to the other side mocking anger.

" _Ab tum par pura haqq banta hai mera. Ab tumse masti nahi karunga toh kisse karunga."_ He said naughtily and intentionally unhooked her blouse and started kissing on her bare back. She shivered on his continuous kisses. He moved up kissing on her neck and turned her around. He glanced at her and caressed her lips softly. She looked at him and bit on his thumb. He looked at her surprised and she smiled naughtily. He gave her and angry glare…She smiled as she cupped his face….

" _Sirf tum masti kar skte ho main nahi?"_ she asked him innocently. He smiled…She went on her tip-toes and kissed on his lips. He smiled under the kiss and started kissing her. He bit her lower lip taking entry into her mouth and playing with her tongue. His hands were moving on her bare back, and her hands moving in her hair…They kissed for a long time and broke when they both needed air.

She blushed harder and he made her lie on the bed . he pecked lightly on her lips,moving down her neck. His lips moving down her cleavage, planting some wet kisses. She flinched as he was kissing her. While kissing around her belly button, he removed her lehenga. He lied over her again, kissing her. His hands exploring her sensitive parts. She held the bedsheet tight as he was kissing her. She had her eyes closed,as if she wanted to feel him.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing her looked at her. She opened her eyes to look at him. He kissed on her lips and started with his hard process. She moaned in pleasure. His hands moving on her body, while she had her hands in his hair. He fastened his speed, which made her shiver. She clutched his hair tight. He glanced at her and started kissing her to calm her down. After finishing off , they lied next to each other, she had her head on his chest and she was sleeping calmly. He watched her sleeping and slightly kissed on her forehead and slept cuddling her.

.

 _ **RuVi Room..**_

Vineet was fast asleep. He had his hand around Ruhana's waist. She saw him sleeping calmly. She kept her hand on his cheeks and whispered as if talking to him…

" _I love you Vineet…..aur…aaj tumne mujhe apna bana hi liya."_

He turned in his sleep and she kept her head on his chest while he put his hand round her taking her in his embrace and they slept off.

.

 _ **Next Morning….RuVi's Room…**_

Ruhana woke up as the sunrays entered the room. She checked the clock and its showed 7:30 am. She glanced at Vineet and saw him still sleeping cuddling her. She gently removed his hand and moved into the washroom. She came after a few minutes and heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Kuki…

" _bhabhi! Good morning! Disturb toh nahi kiya na?"_ she questioned naughtily.

Ruhana smiled… _"nahi…kya hua?"_

" _Bhabhi, aap please jaldi Sachin bhai ke room mein jao….maa sabse pehle unhi ke room mein jayengi…aakhir aap badi bahu ho."_ She said worried.

" _han main bas wahin jaa rahi hoon….tum chinta mat karo."_ She replied.

But at the same time, they heard shashikala ji coming up. Kuki rushed to her room and Ruhana moved out of Vineet's room, at the same time Shashikalaji saw her…

" _Ye badi bahu, Vineet ke kamre se kyun nikli?"_

And she called out for Ruhana and Ruhana was scared at the call.

.

 **A/N: Okay…so here is another update. I know shorter than usual chaps….but this is the quick update.**

 **Behna , lemme know if you liked that part ..hehehe :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please R &R!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Ruhana Stepped out from Vineet room but Shashi Kala saw her…_

" _yeh itni subh subh Vineet K room mein kya k rhi thi", She thought_

" _Ruhana…Tum Yahan", She called her_

 _Ruhana pressed her tongue under teeth…_

" _Sasu ma ko bhi abhi dekhna tha…hmph", She thought_

" _Jee", She moved toward her_

" _Tum subh subh yahan kya kr rhi ho", She enquired like Police_

" _Sasu ma vo … vo…haan…Angel ko jgane ayi thi..uski neend nahi khulti jb tkkoi na jgaye", Ruhana replied nervously_

" _Uthi vo", She again asked_

" _Jee she goes to take bath", Ruhana replied_

" _Hmmm…tum jao apne room mein…7 bje Sachin k sath niche a jana…..", Shashi Kala ordered_

" _Jee", Ruhana shook her head_

 _Shashi Kala moved to hall with her husband voice…._

" _Bch gyi aaj toh…chl beta isse pehle kuch gdbd Angel ko yahan bhej de", Ruhana mumbled and moved to Sachin room…._

 _But she turned instantly as she entered_

" _Hey Raam besharam…atleast lock toh kr k sote…..abhi tk so re ha aur halt huh", She was murmuring to herself as Sagel were still sleeping in each other arms peacefully_

 _She picked a vase from table and threw it on floor which made a loud crack sound…._

 _Sagel opened their eyes with this…They saw Ruhana standing there with closed eyes…Sagel pulled blanket up.._

" _Tum yahan", Angel asked_

" _6 bj gye ha…7 bje pooja ha go and get ready", Ruhana asked bit angrily_

 _All got nervous with Shashi Kala voice_

" _Sachin….Ruhana kya toota ha…"_

" _O god yeh lady Hitler yahan hi a rhi ha..What to do..", Angel asked in anger_

 _Sachin pulled her out of bed while a blanket around them and dragged her to washroom and locked it…_

 _Ruhana sighed.._

" _Kya hua Ruhana beta", Shashi Kala asked_

" _Kuch nhi Sasu ma yeh vase gir gya", Ruhana said_

" _Koi baat nhi..Sachin kahan ha", She again asked_

" _Vo nhane gye ha", Ruhana replied_

 _Sagel smiled inside and sighed calmly_

" _acha pr shower ya pani ki awaz toh nhi a rhi ha…Sachin shower kaam ni kr rha kya", Shashi Kala asked_

" _Mumma kaam kr rha ha….main brush kr rha tha", Sachin shouted from inside_

 _And turned on the shower….Angel glared him and shook her head as no…..water sprinkled on him…Angel got aside….Sachin pulled her under shower….Both were enjoying under shower_

" _Ab romance pe pause lgao aur jldi bahr ayo", Ruhana shouted from outside_

 _Sagel smiled and after sometimes both came out and got ready….._

 _And they went to hall…_

… _._

 _ **KUKI ROOM**_

 _Kuki was getting ready for her college and also for first kitchen of her bhabhis…She was looking at her purses…._

" _Yeh lo..ya yeh…", she was thinking while staring at her purses….._

" _Brown wala jch rha ha…", A voice interrupted her thoughts_

" _Kavin tum..Mumma ne dekh liya na waat lg jayegi….", Kuki said and shut the door of her room_

" _aaj toh main ja rha hu na…ab shadi toh ho gyi ha ab mere yahan rukne ka koi mtlb nhi ha",m Kavin said sadly_

" _Hmm..I'll miss you Kavu….kuch aisa nhi ho skta k hum sath rhe", Kuki hugged him_

" _Ho skta agr tumhari mumma mane toh", Kavin replied while wrapping arms around her_

" _Main mumma ko mna lungi", Kuki said_

" _I trust you", Kavin kissed her forehead_

" _I love you", Kuki replied lovingly_

 _Both remain in hug for sometimes…._

 _They separated with Shashi Kala voice…_

 _They too moved to Kitchen…_

…

 _All were standing in front of God Krishna Idol….Angel and Ruhana enlightened the diya and picked the plate….and start the worship…_

 _ **Hoooo… Aa aa aa…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey gopal-krishna karun aarti teri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey priya pati main karun aarti teri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhpe to kanha, bali bali jaaun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saanjh savere tere gun gaaun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Prem me rangi main rangi bhakti mein teri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey gopal-krishna karun aarti teri …2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey priya pati main karun aarti teri**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ye maati ka tan hai tera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mann aur praan bhi tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main ik gopi, tum ho kanhaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tum ho bhagwaan mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Krishna krishna krishna rate aatma meri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey gopal-krishna karun aarti teri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey priya pati main karun aarti teri**_ _ **  
**_

 _They finished their worship and gave aarti to all….and gathered at dining table…All had breakfast.._

" _Ma mujhe London jana ha…koi important deal ha…it's really important to go", Vineet said_

" _Hmm..Shadi k turant baad..Angel bahu ka kya hoga..aise kaise vo akeli rhegi", Shashi Kala asked_

" _Mumma work is important", Vineet said_

" _Hmm! Toh ek kaam krte ha Tum Angel ko sath le jao..Kaam bhi ho jayega honeymoon bhi ho jayega", Alok said with a smile_

" _mujhe nhi jana London", Angel screamed instantly_

" _Kyun", everyone glared her_

" _Vo mko London bore lgta ha", Angel held her nervousness and left_

" _Vineet bhai k sath nhi lgega", Kuki teased her_

 _Angel glared him_

" _Dad if you felt it okay main aur Ruhana bhi London ho jate..kucch chhutiya bhi le rkhi ha", Sachin suggested all_

 _All seems happy_

" _Waah chhote k sath apna honeymoon bhi fit kr liya",Kavin smirked naughtily_

" _Haan hum log bhi ho ayenge fir toh inka case file murder bs yhi chlega", Ruhana said teasingly_

" _Yeh bhi sahi ha…thik tum charo ho ayo..but tumhare suites alg alg hotels mein honge taki koi interruption na ho", Kavin winked at Sachin_

 _He smiled shyly…_

" _Main Angel ko bta k ati hu", Ruhana said and left_

 _Angel was roaming in room angrily_

" _Main aur us irritating Vineet kl sath honeymoon huh", She was mumbling like hell_

" _Angel tu ja na London", Ruhana entered_

" _Tu hi ja..tere pati k sath ja k main kya krungi" Angle complained_

" _chlo toh main aur Sachin bhi chlte ha", Ruhana winked at her_

" _Really", Angel asked excitedly_

" _haan..sb chahte ha k Hum charo London jaye for honeymoon", Ruhana said with a big smile_

 _Angel hugged her happily_

" _Kya behnchara chl rha ha hum bhi ha yahan", Sachin and Vineet said from door_

 _Both the girls extended their one- one arm toward them and they shared a group hug…_

… _.._

 _ **A/N: So done with this…..**_

 _ **Hoped you liked it**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Lots of love**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:hello …another update! Yayy! Thanks to all the reviews till now.**

 **Happy Reading.**

As Vineet had to go to London , the very next day, he got the tickets booked for the four of them. Kavin got the tickets and entered the house calling for Vineet, and in the meantime, he bumped into Shashikala. She was about to shout at him, when he spoke…

" _Sorry ..sorry Sasu Ma…wo maine dekha nahi aapko."_

" _itni jaldi mein kahan chale? Dekh kar nahi chal sakte?"_ she shouted at him. He smiled…

" _Uffo Sasu Maa….aap bhi na..bahut gussa karti hain. Kitni baar samjhaya aapko, itna gussa sehat keliye acha nahi hai. Ab aap meri baat maan hi lijiye..please Sasu Maa."_ He said in a dramatic way.

" _Huhh….khud ko samajhte kya ho tum? Aur yeh tevar na kahin aur jaake dikhana…yahan nahi..shashikala naam hai mera..samjhe!"_ she said irritated and angry.

He chuckled…. _"Jee sasu maa…par wo kya hai na….mera naam Kavin khanna hai…aur kavin khanna jo chahta hai wo lekar rehta hai. Aur main khud ko na..aapka damaad samajhta hoon…you know..Jawai Raja…"_ he chuckled and she eyed him angrily.

" _tum abhi tak yahan kya kar rahe ho? Kaam ho gaya na tumhara…ab jao yaahn se…"_ She ordered angrily, but then noted something in his hand….

" _Yeh kya hai?"_ she questioned and at the same time he saw Sachin, Angel, Ruhana and Vineet coming down. He smiled and looked at Vineet…

" _Wo kya hain na saasu ma….mere chhote Saale sahab ne mujhse London tickets mangvaye they, wahi dene aaya tha."_ He said giving the tickets to Vineet.

Shashikala's eyes widened… _"Saale sahib! Tameez se baat karo tum!"_

" _Arey saasu maa….ab sachin aur vineet kuki ke bhai hai toh hue na mere saale….aur aap meri saasu maa….maan bhi jaiye na saasu maa."_ He said looking at her

She stumped her feet on the ground and left without saying anything. Kavin sighed, while the rest four giggled. He looked at them…

" _kya aap Charon has rahe ho! Aap logon kit oh setting ho gayi…fas gaya bechara main."_ He said making a crybaby face at which they laughed more, when Ruhana pulled his cheeks…

" _aww….koi baat nahi...sad mat hoiye …..koi na koi solution aa hi jayega. Jamai raja banne mein time toh lagega na!"_ she winked at him and they shared a laugh. After that, Kavin left from there. Sachin left to make a few calls while Vineet returned to his room. Angel rushed up to Sachin's room while Ruhana,moved to Vineet's room.

He was in his room, when Ruhana entered in. He knew it was her and he spoke without turning back…

" _Ruhana, wo us din jo presentation tumne banaya tha , uska backup rakha tha kya? Where it is?"_

She handed him a pendrive silently. He took it, but then looked at her. She was searching something in the cupboard, when he moved to her and kept his hand on her shoulder….she turned and looked at him…

" _Kya hua? Kuch chahiye?"_

" _tumhe kya hua? Sorry Ruhana, lekin yeh kaam zaruri hain."_ he said holding her hands. She smiled…. _"Its okay Vineet….i know and I have no complaints for it. Ab jaldi se apna samaan rkho, so that I can pack other things. "_ she slapped lightly on his arm and moved to packe the things.

 _ **Sachin's Room…**_

Sachin was sitting on the bed, making some calls, when Angel moved to him and clinged on his arm, whispering in his ears… _"Sachin"_

He parted her with his hand and continued with the call and turned after nearly 10 minutes. He smiled when he saw her and moved to her and called her …she stood up from her seat and turned around… _"huh..ab kyun aaye ho…..ab jao phone pe hi baat karo."_ She said angrily, while he smiled at her antics. He pulled her backwards and hugged her from her waist….

" _Naraz na hoiye huzoor…aaj se, infact abhi se , mera sara waqt aapka!" he said kissing on her cheek. She blushed and hugged him._

 _._

Next morning the four of them left for London. Despite of having a big bungalow of Oberai's in that beautiful city, they checked in two different hotels and planned to check out on fourth day and meet at their home, which was named _**A.**_ as suggested by Ruhana. They all were happy that for a week they don't have to lie to anyone and they can be their own selves.

.

 _ **A Month Later…**_

Everyone was up on their morning schedule. Alok and Shashikalaji were sitting on the dining table, while Ruhana was in the kitchen making tea , coffee and breakfast. Angel joined her in the kitchen, when Ruhana teased her.. _"uth gayi ap badi bahurani!"_ Angel looked at her….. _"Oye…tu bhul rahi hai..badi bahu tu hain."_

Ruhana giggled…. _"haan sirf sasurji aur saasumaa ke saamne. Kya din aa gaye mere….pati ko devar kehna padta hai."_ She made a sad face.

Their conversation was interrupted by sachin's voice…. _"Angel…_ (he realized what he said) _umm..Ruhanaa…meri coffee. Jaldi lao …I am getting late."_ He said settling on the table. Shashikala looked at him… _"tu har waqt itni jaldi mein kyun rehta hain sachin? Do pal saans bhi liya kar."_ She said.

" _Arey maa..DCP ke saath meeting hain….jaldi jaana hai."_ He said as Ruhana placed coffee in front of him, while angel served him with breakfast. Vineet joined them in a while…doing something on his mobile. Ruhana placed coffee and breakfast in front of him, while he was busy doing something. She called him.. _"Vineet…coffee thandi ho jayegi…kaam baad mein kar lena."_ She said, but he was lost in something. She kept her hand on his shoulder… _"uffo vineet…keep your mobile aside."_ At which he jerked his hand…. _"Stop Ruhana…main kha lunga na….i am doing something important..can't you see that?"_

His parents turned to him and hi smom shouted…. _"VIneet, yeh kya tareek hai bhabhi se baat karne ka? Wo tujhe bas nashta karne ke liye keh rahi hai….aur tu uspe hi chilla raha hai. Sorry bol!"_ she shouted at her. He looks startled but then looks at his mom, who continues… _"Vineet kahin tune angel bahu ko toh nahi danta na?"_ she said eyeing Angel, who was holding a sad face.

" _Arey maa….main angel ko kyun dantunga."_ He said. Shashikala looked at him angrily..

" _uska chehrea dekh, kaise utra hua hai…kya kiya tune?"_ she questioned him. He gave a glance to sachin, who stood up… _"Maa, main nikal raha hoon. Aate aate derr ho jayegi. Bye! "_ he said started to leave when shashikala stopped them…

" _tum dono kaan khol ke sun lo, agar Ruhana aur Angel ne zara sib hi shikayat ki na ki tum dono inhe time nahi dete, toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Samjhe! Sachin, zara apni duty se kuch time Ruhana ko bhi diya kar, aur Vineet , tu har waqt laptop mein mat ghusa kar…..Angel ki taraf bhi koi duty hai na teri!"_

Vineet frowned….. _"Urgghh….mom please…mujhe derr ho rahi hai, main ja raha hoon."_ And he left. Sachin too followed him. Shashikala left to her room. Alok ji also left for the office.

 _ **Later in the afternoon…**_

Alokji came in the house calling for his wife. Ruhana and Angel, who were watching tv in the hall room, they heard him and came to him…Ruhana asked… _"Kya hua Papa? Aap pareshan hain?"_

" _Tumhari Maa kahan hai beta?"_ he asked her, which was replied by Angel… _"Sasu maa toh kisi se milne gayi hain."_

" _haan papa, wo mummyji Sharma aunty se milne gayi hain. Kya baat hain?"_ Ruhana asked. He looked at them… _"Kuch nahi beta. Angel, tum Vineet ko bolo ki wo Bangalore ki 2 tickets book kare ..thik hain?"_ she nodded and he left to his room demanding for tea.

Ruhana moved to the kitchen…. _"Angel , Vineet ko phone laga."_

" _Tu hi laga…mujhe picture dekhni hai. Tera pati hai, teri sunega."_ She replied carelessly. Ruhana sighed.. _"Arey meri maa, phone laga ke de de…please."_

" _thik hai beti!"_ she acted dramatically and they laughed. Angel dialed Vineet's number and gave the phone to Ruhana, and before she could speak, she heard him….

" _Sorry for the morning Ruhana, wo kuch problem tha. I am sorry!"_

Ruhana smiled… _"Arey its okay! Maine yeh kehne ke liye phone kiya tha ki papa ne kaha hai ki tum Bangalore ke 2 tickets book kar do aaj hi."_

" _Kyun? Sab thik hai na?"_ he questioned out of concern.

" _Pata nahi Vineet, bas papa kuch pareshan se hain. Maa bhi nahi hain. Tum tickets karvana mat bhulna."_ She said.

" _okay okay….main tickets karva deta hoon. Wo ladka ghar pe aake tickets de dega aur tum tab hi usey pay kar dena."_ He said to which she agreed and they disconnected. Meanwhile, the tea was ready and she took it to Alok's room and at the same time SHashikala ji entered inside.

Later, in the evening, when Vineet and Sachin returned, Alokji informed them about their trip to Bangalore, because of some family and business reasons. The boys smiled, for they will get some time alone.

Next Day Morning, Alokji and Shashikalaji left for Bangalore. It was a Sunday morning,and both Sachin and Vineet were at home. Being home alone, they were still asleep. Ruhana woke up and sunrays kissed her face. She woke up and found Vineet still sleeping locking her in his embrace. She gently removed his hand, got fresh and moved into the kitchen. As she was making tea, a pair of hand hugged her and whispered in her ears…. _"Good morning!"_ he kissed on her cheek. She smiled and then he cutely complained….. _"why did you leave me alone? Who told you to work early in the morning?"_

She smiled… _"VIneet, subah ke 9 baj rahe hain, and it is not that early."_ He sat on the platform and pulled her in his embrace… _"for me it is and remember, aaj hum sab shopping karne jayenge aur tum kuch kaam nahi karogi. Maine kavin ko bhi bulaya hain."_

She tweaked his nose… _"Kya baat hai patidev, bade samajhdar ho gaye hain aap!"_

He smiled… _"aji, samajhdar toh hum they hi….aapne ab jaana!"_

They laughed and talked when they heard some voices. They headed out of the kitchen and saw Sachin coming out of his room….

" _Angel please yaar….ab koi betuki zidd mat karo. Hum aaj bahar jayenge na!"_

" _Maine kya betuki zidd ki….mujhe bas tumhare saath rehna hai."_ She said.

" _toh sath toh honge hi na…ghar mein kya karenge."_ He said. She smiled…. _"Arey samjho na Sachin."_

" _Dekho angel, hum , Ruhana aur Vineet aur Kuki aur kavin bhi aa rahe hain…hum sab bahar jayenge…got that!"_ he said a bit angrily.

She caught his hand.. _"okay,then say you love me!"_ she said naughtily. He smiles but suppresses it and moves along. He turns as he hears Angel….

 _ **Puchho zara puchho mujhe kya hua hai**_

She moved to him and locks her hands around his neck.

 _ **Pucho zara pucho mujhe kya hua hai**_

 _ **Kaisi bekaraari hai yeh kaisa nasha hai**_

She playfully hits on hs chest..

 _ **Tumse dil lagaane ki saza hai**_

 _ **Raajaaji tumse dil lagane ki saza hai raajaaji**_

Meanwhile, Kavin enters in and kuki runs to him, but he turns over, showing that he is angry….Kuki looked at him and held his hand and pulls him towards himself.

 _ **Rutha hai kyon raja**_

 _ **kyon mujhse khaphaa hai**_

 _ **Kaisi berukhi hai mere dil ko pata hai**_

 _ **Tumse dil lagane ki saza hai**_

They were enjoying, when Vineet sidehugs Ruhana, she holds his hand….

 _ **Kaante hon ya kaliyaan hon**_

 _ **Bas mehboob ki galiyaan hon**_

She Holds his hand and kisses on his palm..

 _ **Saath tumahaare chalna hai ishq ki aag mein jalna hai…**_

 _ **Chir ke dekho dil mera**_

 _ **Is dil ka hai naam tera**_

 _ **Divaanagi kya chiz hai divaanon ko bas hai pata**_

Angel looksat sachin, who was sitting on the couch, trying not to smile…she sat near him …. __

 _ **Puchho zara puchho mujhe kya hua hai**_

 _ **Kaisi bekaraari hai yeh kaisa nasha hai**_

 _ **Tumse dil lagaane ki saza hai**_

Kuki pulled Kavin and hugged him….

 _ **Chhodke tumko kidhar jaaen**_

 _ **Ham to tere bin mar jaaen**_

 _ **Ji karta kuchh kar jaaen**_

 _ **Pyaar men had se guzar jaaen**_

 _ **Ham voh nahin jo dar jaaen**_

 _ **Vaada kar ke mukar jaaen**_

 _ **Is pyaar ka takaraar ka chaahat ka hai apna maza**_

 _ **Puchho zara puchho mujhe kya hua hai**_

 _ **Kaisi bekaraari hai yeh kaisa nasha hai**_

 _ **Tumse dil lagaane ki saza hai**_

They danced, laughed and had fun for sometimes, after which they left for their outing that was planned by Sachin, Vineet and Kavin.

 **A/N: Okay…another update.**

 **Hehehe…maza aaya na…Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Next Morning_

 _All were relaxed as Senior Mr. and Mrs. Singhania were out of town…Ruhana woke up and moved to kitchen and started to prepare coffee for herself….Then she felt a pair of hand around her waist..She smiled…_

 _"_ _Kya yr itni subh subh mujhe akela chhod k a gyi", Vineet said while resting his chin on her shoulder_

 _"_ _subh subh nhi jnab 8 bj gye ha..baki sb uth k khane ko chilayenge", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _Hmmm toh sbki fikr ha meri nhi", Vineet said_

 _"_ _Aapki fikr ha tbhi toh yahan ha..vrna itni risky shadi kyun krti", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _lo coffee piyo", Ruhana passed a coffee mug toward him_

 _"_ _bhabhi ek coffee mujhe bhi", Kavin entered the kitchen_

 _"_ _Oye tu raat bhr yhi tha..gya nhi ghr", Vineet asked_

 _"_ _Nhi yhi neend a gyi….but don't worry main couch pe soya tha", Kavin smiled_

 _"_ _Hmne kb puchha tu kahan soya", Ruhana winked at him_

 _He smiled shyly._

 _"_ _kya bhabhi kyun bechare ko tng kr rhe ho", Kuki said while picking her cup of coffee_

 _"_ _abhi se iski side kya baat ha", Ruhana winked at them which made Kuvin blush_

 _"_ _yeh sb chhodo yeh love birds abhi tk nhi aye", Vineet asked looking towards Sagel room_

 _"_ _Angel toh jldi nhi uthti ha", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _Pr bhai toh jldi uth jate ha", Kuki said_

 _"_ _iski behn ne sue sona nhi diya hoga..abhi ja k dekh lo busy honge", Vineet saiod naughtily_

 _All giggled at this.._

 _"_ _chlo sb ready ho k ayi tb tk main breakfast lga deti hu", Ruhana said_

 _All nodded and left_

 _Ruhana was in kitchen…Angel came out of room in her nighty while yawning… Suddenly her attention drawn by loud scream of Shashi kala_

 _"_ _hey Bhagwan kya ho rha ha is ghr mein..Maan maryada ka koi lihaj rha ha ya nhi"_

 _All came out of rooms with this sound of Shashi kala_

 _"_ _Kya hua sasu ma", Angel asked nervously_

 _"_ _Tu is time in kpdon mein Sachin k room se bahr a rhi ha..Raat bhr kya uske sath thi", Sahshikala asked angrily_

 _"_ _Nhi Mumma yeh toh mere sath thi…hum sath hi soye the blki aapke grandkids ki process mein busy the", Vineet tried to divert her mind_

 _"_ _Muh bnd kr..yeh in kpdo itni subh subh Sachin k room mein kya kr rhi ha", Shashi Kala asked_

 _"_ _Mummy g main btati hu…Actually we are sorry humne aapko nhi btaya", Ruhana said with downed gaze which made all nervous_

 _"_ _Mumma ismein Ruhana ki koi glti nhi ha…yeh sb hum sbvne mil k kiya ha", Sachin said_

 _"_ _Main btati hu..tum dono chup rho", Angel said_

 _"_ _Koi btayega bhi", Alok asked_

 _"_ _Papa vo Angel aur Ruhana dono", Vineet about to say but Angel interrupted_

 _"_ _Mujhe neend mein chlne ki bimari ha"_

 _All turned to her shockedly_

 _"_ _Kya", all asked in confusion_

 _"_ _Haan aaj tk hum charo mil k yeh sb chhipa rhe ha…yeh log nhi chahte k mujhe sbke samne embarrass hoyu", Angel said and winked at all_

 _"_ _Haan mummy g ise bchon se yeh bimari ha", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _Haan mumma ek raat to neend mein tearrce chdh k jump krne wali thi", Vineet said_

 _"_ _Aur kya jb yeh raat a key eh bed pe soyi toh main uth k couch pe chla gya..Ruhana k sath yeh aram se so gyi", Sachin said_

 _Shashitkala nodded but not satisfied…. Mr. and Mrs. Singhania left to their room in confusion…All sighed.._

 _All were still standing nervously sudden burst into laughter…_

 _"_ _Kya jhuth bola ha..neend mein chlne ki bimari", Sachin laughed a loud_

 _"_ _Knhi ma ne aap dono KO romance krte pkd liya toh hmara yeh desperate couple kya khega k Angel KO neend mein romance krne ki bimari ha ", Vineet said and winked at them_

 _"_ _So from now knhi bhi shuru mt ho jana.. jgh aur samay ka khyaal rkhna ", Kavin said naughtily_

 _"_ _Tum logon mein vo spark nhi ha vo baat nhi ha jo hum dono mein isiliye tum log jlte ho humse", Angel said while looking at Ruvi and Kuvin_

 _"_ _Konsi Spark", Ruhana asked_

 _"_ _Arrey tera pati occasionally pyar krta ha vo bhi darr darr k aur hum dono knhi bhi kbhu shuru ho jate vo bhi khullam khulla", Angel said and gave a quick kiss on Sachin's lips_

 _"_ _Ab bs Kro meri pyari bhabhi..humne maan liya k aap sizzling couple ho", Kuki said_

 _Angel smiled and wrapped arm around him_

 _"_ _Love bird ab chhodo yeh pyar mohabbt, ab time ha kucch kaam krne ki…", Ruhana said seriously_

 _"_ _What?", Sachin asked_

 _"_ _Ab hmein yeh prove krna ha k Angel ko neend mein chlne ki bimari ha", Vineet said_

 _"_ _Oh no yeh sare natak mujhe hi kyun krne pdhte ha", Angel yelled in anger_

 _"_ _Ab tumne bola ha toh keep it up", Sachin said_

 _"_ _Okay ..aaj se hi shuru krti hu…but sasu ma convince krna is not so easy", Angel said while thinking something.._

 _"_ _chlo go and get ready", Ruhana said_

 _All nodded and Sagel left_

 _Angel remove a dress from wardrobe but Sachin held her wrist and made her turn..He seems angry_

 _"_ _Kya hua abhi tk romance sujh rha ha", Angel asked while moving closer_

 _He jerked her hands_

 _"_ _Kya tha vo sb"_

 _"_ _kya", She asked confusedly_

 _"_ _Sb vahan the and you kissed me..Angel I don't like this…", Sachin said controlling his anger_

 _"_ _Maine tumhe kiss kiya tha kisi aur ko nhi..Shadi se pehle toh tum knnhi bhi shuru ho jate the aur ab jb haq bhi ha toh tumhe problem ha", Angel asked angrily and bit hurt_

 _"_ _We are not teenager's k hum yeh sb krenge… Be matured Angel", Sachin said calmly_

 _"_ _Main jaisi hu vaisi hu.. I am not gonna change.. Tumhari maturity tumhe Mubarak", Angel said angrily and left the room_

 _"_ _Hash this girl I hate her attitude", Sachin mumbled frustrated_

 _Sachin got ready and all gathered at breakfast table.._

 _"_ _Angel kahan ha", Alok asked_

 _"_ _Papa g shayad room mein hogi sleep walk k vjh se upset ho jati ha aur aaj aap ko bhi pta chl gya toh shayad jhijhk rhi hogi", Ruhana said but she's also confused why she didn't come_

 _"_ _Vineet uska khyaal rkha kr mujhe lgta ha k tu use time ni de rha",Shashi Kala glared him_

 _He nodded._

 _All moved to their work and Angel came down and sat besides Shashi Kala_

 _"_ _Sasu Ma mujhe aapse baat krni ha"_

 _"_ _Haan bolo", She nodded_

 _"_ _Sasu ma..hmein Ab Kuki Kavin k bare mein bhi sochna chahiye", Angel said_

 _"_ _Kya sochna ha..mujhe yeh rishta nhi mnjur ha", Shashi Kala said_

 _"_ _Sasu ma pure sheher ko khbr ha Kuki and Kavin k bare toh hum kis kis ko kya kya jwab denge..I think hmein unki atleast sgaai kr skte ha", Angel said_

 _"_ _Hmmm…Aaj hi pandit g ko bulao aur sham ko chai pe Kavin ko bhi", Shashi kala said_

 _"_ _Okay", Angel said excitedly_

 _In evening all gathered…Day for Kuvin engagement got fixed… All were happy….Ruhana was doing work in kitchen and Angel was helping her..Suddenly Ruhana felt herself sinking…She fell down with thud and fainted.._

 _Angel yelled_

 _"_ _Ruhana.."_

 _With this all came inside..Vineet picked up Ruhana and took her to room…Sachin was not there…_

 _"_ _ho kya gya ha ise", Angel had tears_

 _"_ _maine doctor ko call kr diya ha Angel", Vineet pressed her shoulder_

 _Doctor arrived after 30 minutes…She did checkup..All were really tensed..They were roaming in hall.. Sachin too arrived in time..He was looking at Angel who were really worried but can't say anything because al presence.._

 _Doctor came out_

 _"_ _Ruhana kaisi ha doctor? Is everything fine", Angel asked_

 _She smiled at her_

 _"_ _She is fine but now you have to be very careful"_

 _"_ _Careful?", Vineet asked in confusion_

 _"_ _Congratulations Mr. Sachin She is pregnant", Doctor said while giving him a prescription.._

 _All were overwhelmed to hear this.._

 _"_ _Main masi bnungi..Wow", Angel jumped in happiness and hugged Sachin_

 _Shashikala Glared them.._

 _"_ _Sorry Sachin Btw Congratulations going to be papa", Angel smiled_

 _Sachin too smiled.._

 _All were happy And Shashikala gave sweets to everyone…_

 _…_ _.._

 _NIGHT_

 _Angel were sitting on bed with Ruhana.. Vineet was looking at Angel as he wanted to talk his wife.._

 _Angel was so quiet which was unusual.._

 _"_ _kya hua Angel..Koi problem ha kya",Ruhana asked_

 _"_ _Nhi..Tu Pregnant ha ab Sasu ma will pressurized me for this..It's okay but I don't know Sachin ready ha ya nhi", Angel said tensely_

 _"_ _tut oh aise baat kr rhi ha jaise k tu pregnant ha aur Sachin ne bola ha k use abhi yeh sb nhi chahiye…Aut tu use btane se darr rhi ha", Ruhana said_

 _"_ _Main chlti hu..Good Night", Angel said left hurriedly_

 _"_ _Ise kya hua", Vineet asked confused_

 _"_ _chhodo..Btw Are you happy", Ruhana asked_

 _In reply he just crashed his lips with her..Both engrossed in their moment.._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _SAGEL ROOM_**

 _Angel entered inside and took her dress from wardrobe and moved to washroom directly.. Sachin was confused.._

 _She Came out…And laid on bed while covering her face in blanket..Sachin lay beside her and hugged her._

 _"_ _Kya hua Angel"_

 _"_ _I am feeling sleepy..Good night", Angel replied coldly_

 _He made her sit and said_

 _"_ _Sorry subh gusssa Kiya na"_

 _He said and placed his lips on her and start kissing her but tears stated flowing down from her eyes_

 _"_ _Angel kya hua", Sachin asked seriously_

 _"_ _Tumhe kya frk pdta ha..tum already mna kr chuke ho", Angel almost yelled over him_

 _"_ _Angel baat kya ha..kya mna kiya ha maine", Sachin asked irritated_

 _"_ _Yhin k 5 saal tk tumhe koi bcha nhi chahiye", Angel said_

 _"_ _Uffo Angel dra hi diya tumne toh", Sachin sighed_

 _"_ _maine kl ki appointment li ha tum yeh papers sign kr doh", Angel forward some papers_

 _"_ _kya ha yeh", Sachin looked over paper_

 _"_ _Abortion paper",Angel said and start crying_

 _Sachin was hell shocked_

 _…_ _._

 ** _A/N: What will be Sachin's decision about baby?_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! We are back with another update.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Here's the new one! Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **SaGel Room..**_

Angel handed a paper to sachin , reading which he was shocked. He glanced at her…

" _Are you mad Angel? "_ he shouted on her.

" _haan toh tumhe fark bhi kya padta hain. Tumhe toh mere paas aane mein bhi problem hain."_ She said looking at him.

" _Angel angel! Subah main kuch zyada hi over react kar gaya.I am sorry for that."_ He said holding her hands.

She jerked his hand…. _"oh really….abhi aabhas ho raha hai tumhe ki tumne galti ki. Main sirf tumhara waqt chahti hoon Sachin….aur main tumhari tarah nahi reh sakti."_ She shouted back at him.

" _Ohh..toh yeh decision kaise le liye tumne?"_ He pulled her catching her wrist.

" _jab tumhe mere paas aane se bhi problem hai toh yeh bachcha rakh kar bhi main kya karungi. Mujhe nahi chahiye yeh bachcha."_ She jerked his hand .

" _and for now Singhaniya, mujhe neend aa rahi hai. Aur haan please, subah tak in papers par sign kar dena."_ She glanced at him and went to sleep on the couch.

He sighed and threw the papers on the table and moved out of the room. Angel was crying lying on the couch as she saw him leaving the room.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Sachin was really disturbed with what Angel said to him last night. He moved towards Vineet's room and knocked on the door…

" _Vineet! Mujhe tujhse aur Ruhana se baat karni hain…darwaza khol."_

He said from the door. Vineet opened the door and glanced at sachin. His eyes were red and vineet allowed him to enter in. Ruhana was combing her hair… Sachin looked at her…

" _Ruhana….i think tumhe apni behen se ek baar baat karni chahiye…wo pagal ho gayi hain."_

" _huhh! Pata hain wo paagal hain, par tumse bahut pyar karti hain."_ Ruhana said as she turned to him.

" _agar pyar karti toh jo faisla usne liya hain , uske bare mein 100 baar sochti. Par usne aisa nahi kiya."_ He said a bit rudely.

Vineet and Ruhana exchanged glances. Vineet kept his hand on his shoulder..

" _arey par hua kya hain bhai?"_

" _kya hua hain? Yeh papers padh lo…khud samajh jaoge."_ He threw the papers on the bed with a force and left from there.

Ruhana and Vineet watched him going and they looked at each other.

" _Aakhir hua kya hain inhe?"_ vineet questioned as he moved towards Ruhana , who was by now reading the papers.

Her lips formed O and she looked at him…. _"Vineet, bahut badi gadbad ho gayi hain. Tumhe yaad hai, kal raat ko angel bahut tensed sound kar rahi thi?"_

" _Haan …usey yun tensed mujhse bhi nahi dekha jata. Par in papers mein kya hai?"_ he said.

" _yeh abortion papers hain. Angel bhi pregnant hain..lekin aisa kya hua ki wo yeh sab karna chahti hain…ek raat mein baat nahi bigad sakti Vineet."_ She looked at him.

He held her from her shoudlers…

" _Ruhana relax! Main bhai se baat karta hoon. Tum angel se baat karo. Aur please in papers ko kahin rakh do, jisse ki yeh sachin ya angel dono ko hi na mile."_ He said and kissed on her forehead.

Ruhana sighed… _"Thik hai. Main angel se baat karungi."_

He noded and they moved out. Ruhana moved into the kitchen and found Angel silently working in the kitchen. To lighten the environment, she said…

" _Arey …aaj itni shanti…kya hua madam?"_ she said.

Angel looked at her without any expression… _"main sasu maa ko chai de ke aati hoon."_ Saying so , she left the kitchen. Ruhana was surprised and she thought to herself… _"yeh isey ho kya gaya hain….mujhe isse baat karni hi hogi."_

She started preparing breakfast, when she was hugged by Vineet….

" _Tumhari dawai la kar rakh di hain. Time se le lena. Aur apna khayal rakhna."_ He said as he poured a glass of juice for himself. It was then , when he noticed her …she was silent and seemed to think something…he patted on her shoulder..

" _Kya hua? Kya soch rhi ho?"_

She came out of her trance and glanced at him….

" _Arey vineet tum! Kya hua, kuch chahiye?"_ she asked him.

" _kuch nahi chahiye. Pehle yeh batao, tumhe kya hua hain?"_ he asked patting on her cheek. She looked around… _"Kuch nahi Vineet! Bas Angel se baat karne ka mauka dhundh rahi hoon. Tumne sachin se baat ki?"_

" _haan, koshish ki lekin wo bahut gusse mein hain. "_ he replied worriedly.

Ruhana banged her hand on the platform…. _"Hume kuch karna hi hoga. Khair, abhi tum office jao. Main dekhti hoon ki main kya kar sakti hoon."_

He nodded, kissed on her forehead and left. Meanwhile, Shashikalaji came there…

" _Ruhana beta….tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"_

" _Main nahste ki taiyari karne aayi thi Maa."_ She replied.

" _Acha tumne kuch khaya? Chalo, kuchh kha lo…aur haan apna dhyan rakho..aise waqt meinkoi laparwahi nahi chalegi…samjhi?"_ she said patting her head.

Ruhana smiles.." _main dhyan rakhungi. Waise aap kahin ja rahi hain?"_

" _han beta…wo meri ek saheli ne apne ghar pe ek puja rakhi hain, wahin ja rahi hoon. Tum khayal rakhna."_ She said and left.

Soon, everyone left and she prepared two cups of coffee and moved towards Angel's room. She found her sitting on the bed hugging herself. She entered the room and kept the tray on the side table and patted on her sister's shoulder…

" _Kya hua tujhe? Kisi ne kuch kaha?"_ she asked.

Angel looked up at her sister…. _"Kya farak padta hain. Jisko farak panda chahiye usey hi koi chinta nahi hain."_ She said sadly.

Ruhana said beside her…. _"Oye hello meri bandit queen….tujhe kya hua hain? Sachin ne kuch kaha? Aur itni badi baat ho gayi , tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi."_ She looked at her.

" _kaunsi baat? Tu kya baat kar rahi hain?"_ angel looked at her.

" _Arey main maasi banne wali hoon, isse badi baat kya ho sakti hain."_ She replied in order to make her speak.

" _aisa kuch nahi hain. Maine abortion karvane ka plan kar liya hain. "_ she replied coldly.

" _Are you crazy Angel? Tujhe pata bhi hain tu kya karne wali hain? I mean, aise kaise tu faisla le sakti hain?"_ she asked.

" _agar sachin ko mera uske kareeb jaana nahi pasand…agar usey meri baatein ya mere actions nahi pasand toh main aur kya karu. Dekh ruhana , main uski tarah patient nahi ho sakti. Wo chahta hain main khud ko control karu….main nahi kar sakti. Wo kehta hai mujhe matured hone ki zarurat hain….but I think usey matured hone ki zarurat hain. Main uski biwi hoon… par wo kuch nahi samajhta."_ She shouted at her sister.

Ruhana sighed hearing her…

" _Angel, tu kyun ek hi baat ko itna kheenchti hain. Sachin pareshan hoga isliye kuch keh diya hoga."_ She trried to convince her.

" _Jab vineet tujhe khudse door rehne ke liye kahega na, tab tujhe samajh mein aayega. Shaadi se pehle toh sachin bahut desperate rehta tha mere paas aane ke liye…maine khel khel mein ek kiss kya kar diya…usey bura lag gaya."_ She shouted and tears flew down her eyes.

Ruhana held her by her shoulders… _"Dekh Angel, har koi teri tarah nahi hota. Kahin na kahin sabko adjust karna padta hain. Tujhe sachin ko aur sachin ko tujhe samajhna hoga. Aise har baat pe jaldbaazi pe decision lene se kuch nahi dono pyaat toh ek duje se bahut karte ho, fir kyun nahi ek dusre ko samajhte?"_

" _Aur yeh jot era decision hain na …bilkul thik nahi baar usse baat toh kar. Pyar se baat karne pet oh bade bade jhagde khatam ho jaate hain aur tum log ek choti se baat ka batangad bana dete ho. Why don't you just talk to eachother."_ Ruhana said at her.

" _haan, meri hi galti hain. Main hi kisi ko nahi samajhti. Buri toh main hoon. Baaki sab toh bahut samajhdar hain na….tu nahi samjhegi! "_ angel shouted at her sister and rushed out of the room.

Ruhana sighed as she sat on the bed and dialed Vineet's number. He picked up at first ring…

" _Angel ne kuch bataya tumhe?"he questioned her even before a hello._

" _haan bataya…..inhe choti choti baton ko dil se lagana chhodna hoga..thoda sachin ko aur thoda angel ko. Par filhal wo mujhse bhi gussa hoke chali gayi hain. Hume in dono se baat karni hogi."_ Ruhana replied in a worried tone.

" _okay…main bhai se baat karta hoon. Tum stress mat lo. Sham ko milte hain."_ He said so and disconnected the call.

 _ **Evening**_

Everyone was back home. Angel was unusually silent. Ruhana was preparing coffee and tea in the kitchen and Angel was silently helping her. Everyone else was sitting in the living room.

Ruhana looked at Angel…. _"Angel, mujhe tujhse baat karni hain."_

" _Dekh behna…mujhe tujhse koi baat nahi karni. Main jaanti hoon tujhe kya baat karni hain, but I am not interested."_ She said as she held up the tray.

" _Baat kiye bina aaj tak koi solution mila hain jo aaj milega. Shanti se baat karne mein kya problem hain?"_ ruhana questioned her.

" _Dekh Ruhana…yeh mera personal matter hain, please don't interfere."_ She shouted at her and left the kitchen. Her voice was loud enough to attract others. Shashikala came into the kitchen.

" _kya hua? "_

" _kuch nahi….angel ka mood kharab hain. Isliye chilla diya mujhpe. Aap chinta mat kijiye…main dekhti hoon usey."_ Ruhana said looking at her mom in law, who, though not satisfied , but nods.

She turns to look at Vineet… _"vineet…tu yahan kya kar raha hain…ja jake dekh ki angel ko kya hua hain?"_

" _Jee mom! "_ he nods and moves upstairs.

Meanwhile, Ruhana serves tea to both Alok and shashikala and moves upstairs with two cups of coffee. She moved towards Sachin's room and found both the brothers inside the room. She could hear vineet convincing sachin…

 _ **Sachin's Room**_

" _Sachin..tu kyun nahi angel se baat karta."_

" _main kya baat karu Vineet? Jab wo kuch sunna hi nahi chahti toh main kya baat karu usse?"_ he replied angrily.

" _Jab tum dono ek dusre bahut pyaar karte ho toh ek dusre ko samajhte kyun nahi? Maanta hoon angel kabhi kabhi immature harkatein karti hain…but tujhe uspe naraz hone ke bajaye usey samjhana chahiye. Uske hisab se khud ko thoda sa change kar aisa kya kaha ussey ki baat abortion tak badh gayi."_ Vineet said convincing him.

" _aur agar tum dono yunhi apni baton pe adey rahoge toh ho gaya kaam."_ Vineet said a bit angrily as he was also tired with all this going on.

" _Thik hain ..main ussey baat karunga. Par usey bhi meri problem samajhni hogi. Taali ek haath se nahi baj sakti."_ Sachin said sighing.

" _pahal toh kisi na kisi ko karni hi padegi na sachin. Ek bahut bada risk hum utha chuke hain. Aur koi risk mat lo..please."_ ruhana said as she entered in the room.

Sachin looked at her…. _"matlab? kehna kya chahti ho?"_

She kept the tray on the table and looked at him….. _"humari shaadi kya kisi risk se kam thi? Humare alawa koi sach nahi jaanta. Kisi na kisi din yeh sach saamne aana hi hain. Toh choti choti baton ko badha kar kyun hum aur risk uthayein? And on top of that Angel is pregnant. Agar yeh baat kisi aur se kisi ko pata chali toh? Tum dono saath baith ke is problem ko khatam karo."_ Ruhana said.

" _ab koi solution nahi ho sakta Ruhana. Main decide kar chuki hoon. Ab sachin ki baari hain."_ Angel's voice echoed in the room and the three of them turned to find her on the door. She came in and looked at sachin…

" _I hope tumne papers sign kar diye honge…mujhe de do."_ She asked.

" _mere paas koi papers nahi hain. Aur tum kahin nahi ja rahi ho."_ Sachin said looking at her.

" _kyun? Ab kya tum mere decisions mein bhi interfere karoge? Look sachin, I am not matured like you aur na mujhe hona hain. Mujhe life ko jeena hai…tumhari tarah nahi rehna. "_ she shouted at him.

" _toh...life ko sath jeene mein maza hain ya alag alag?"_ he questioned her.

She looked at him… _"tumhe tumhari boring zindagi Mubarak. Main nhi chahti ki mere bachche mujhse yeh puche ki papa kahan busy rehte hain…hume time hi nahi dete. Aur jab tumhe main hi nahi pasand , toh kya matlab is sabka?"_ she said and turned to the other side…

Sachin sighed… _"Fine…agar tumhe lagta hain ki main galat hoon toh I am sorry. Lekin itna zaroor kahunga ki jisse hum pyar karte hain , usi se jhagda bhi karte hain. Aur yeh jo decision tummne liya hain yeh, humara hai…humare bachche se related , you better think it again."_

" _Achanak se tumhe bahut chinta hone lagi sachin…clearly bata do ki chahte kya ho? Agar mere saath rehna hain toh main nahi badalne wali…itna tum samajh lo."_ She said a bit loudly.

Sachin looked at her….. _"fine….aaj se main tumhe kuch nahi kahunga….jaise chahti ho , waise raho. But please ye abortion ki zidd chhod do."_ He said as he held her hand.

She looked at her and nodded her head positively but freed her hand from his grip and moved towards the bed.

Ruhana and Vineet exchanged glances and left the room asking sachin to talk to angel again. Ruhana looked at him… _"I hope ab sab thik ho jayega."_

" _Don't worry , ho jayega. "_ vineet assured her and moved in the room to change.

 _ **SaGel's room…**_

She was sitting on the bed as he approached her. He sat beside her and held her hand…

" _I know , main bahut bura hoon..hai na?"_

She looked at him as he said this. He lips formed a smile, but he hid it, for he knew she could never hear anything wrong for him.

" _I am sorry Angel. Mujhe nahi pata tha tum itna bura maan us waqt main bahut pareshan tha isliye. I am really sorry."_ He looked at her.

" _Toh tum itna gussa kyun karte ho? Tumhe pata hain na ki main sab kuch sehen kar sakti hoon, par tumhara gussa nahi. Fir kyun karte ho aisa?"_ she said innocently.

" _aur tum kyun jaldbaazi mein faisle leti ho? Kaise tum abortion ka faisla le sakti ho?"_ he said.

" _toh aur kya karti. Tumne itna gussa kiya merepe. Pehle toh tum khud mere paas aane ke bahane dhundhte they …aur aaj…..aaj daant diya."_ She said sadly. He smiled looking at her innocent face and patted her cheeks…

" _tumse pyaar bhi toh utna hi karta hoon. Ab maaf bhi kar do mujhe…lo kaan pakde!"_ he held his ears and smiled cutely. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile and hugged him.

He patted her head…and spoke in the hug…

" _Kabhi ais akuch mat sochna Angel. Tum nahi rahogi toh pata nahi mera kya hoga…isliye aage se kuch ulta seedha karne ki zarurat nahi hain…samjhi!"_

She parted the hug and looked at him… _"aur tumhe mujhpe chillane ki zarurat nahi hain…samjhe!"_

He nodded and they shared a hug again. Vineet and Ruhana saw them and smiled to each other. Everything seemed okay now.

.

 **A/N: everything between sachin and angel seems okay?**

 **What's coming next in their ways…to know more…stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**NEXT DAY**_

 _Vineet informed everyone abput Angel's pregnancy.. All were happy to hear the news.. Shashikala was overwhelmed to hear this.. She is taking care of both her daughters in law.. Meanwhile Vineet had to go out of country for some business conference…_

 _ **RUVI's Room**_

 _Ruhana did Vineet's packing..She was not happy with this.. Vineet sensed her sadness..He hugged her from back and kissed her shoulder_

" _I am sorrry.. Is halt mein tumhe chhod k ja ra hu.. But you know business dekhna bhi zruri ha…."_

" _Its okay.. I can understand.. main khud papa k sath office smbhal chuki hu.. in sb chizo ko ache se smjhti hu", She replied with a smile_

" _I know tum upset to ho..but main jldi aunga", He kissed her forehead and moved out of room_

 _Angel glared him badly_

" _Tumhe kya hua Angel, gussa kyun ho", Vineet asked_

" _Gussa no hogi toh kya aarti utaregi..Is halt mein use chhod k jo ja re", Shashi Kala bursted_

" _Mumma ab kaam important na hota toh nhi jata..Angel ko aap smbhaal lena…", Vineet said_

" _Bete is time ise tumhari zrurt sbse zyada ha",Alok said_

" _Papa I know but kaam tohkrna pdega na..BTW mom main kya kehta hu jb tk main yahan nhi hu tb tk aap Angel ka sath h rehna..I mean din mein toh sb sath hote but raat mein akeli room mein, kucch problem ho gyi toh..Better hoga aap uske sath hi sona", Vineet winked at Sagel_

" _Kyaaaaa", Sagel screamed in unison_

" _Tum dono ko kya hua..Sahi toh keh rha ha Vineet..jb tk Vineet ni a jata tb tk main Angel k sath hi rhungi", Shashikala said_

" _thank you mom aap meri Angel k liye itna kucch kregi..", Vineet said with naughty smirk_

" _Iski toh main..Chhodungi nhi ise..Zyzada smartness dikha rha ha yeh", Angel said in anger_

" _Chup krja usne already fsa diya.. Ab tu aur mat fsa dena",Sachin whispered_

" _Acha sweetheart chlta zyada miss mt krna", Vineet hugged Angel_

" _Tu pitega Vinu..Bol deti hu baaz a jao apni harkato se vrna tu toh gya aur Yaad rkhna Ruhana yhin ha..", Angel whispered with a fake smile_

" _Bs kr Vineet kitna gle milega", Sachin said while greeting his teeth_

" _Sachin tujhe kya problem ha", Shashikala asked_

" _Mumma iski flight ka time ho ra ha", Sachin said_

" _haan Vineet jao beta tumhe late ho rha ha", Alok said_

" _Hmesha mujhe fsate ho na ab tum dono bhugto", Vineet whispered in Sachin's ear and left_

 _Angel gave a furious look to Ruhana, she sighed in reply.._

… _.._

 _ **NIGHT**_

 _Angel is in hall and pacing to and fro.._

" _Angel chl beta sone ka time ho gya ha..aja hum dono sath mein soyenge",Shahsikala said_

" _Sasu maa aap kyun mere liye takleef le rhi ha",Angel said_

" _Ismein taklee kais..,aja ab", Shashikala said and ook her to room_

 _Angel was really frustrated with this.. She went to Ruvi's room half heartedly_

" _Ruhana tum yahan", Shashikala asked_

" _Mummy jee main soch rhi hu k aap kyun takleef kr re ho main Angel k sath so jati hu.. Isi bahane meinhum log purabi yaadein taza kr lenge", Ruhana said_

" _Ruhana iski toh majboori ha k Vineet nhi ha yahan..pr tu kyun is halt mein Sachin se alg rhegi..ja ja k soja beta", Shashikala replied and Ruhana nodded her head and left_

" _So ja beta Angel.. zyada dertk jagna thik nhi ha", Shashi Kala said_

 _Angel made faces and laid on bed and tried to sleep.._

…

 _Ruhana entered inside Sachin's room.._

" _Ruhana tum! Angel kahan ha", Sachin asked_

" _Mere room mein Mummy g k sath",Ruhana said_

" _What? Is Vineet ki toh main..Chhodunga nahi use",Sachin tightend his fist_

 _He took out his phone and dialed Angel's number_

 _Angel picked up_

" _Angel meet me in garden",He said_

" _Okay", She made sure that her Mil is in deep sleep and left the room.._

 _After sometimes ShashiKala sleep disturbed with breeze came through window_

" _Yeh Angel kahan ha..lgta ha washroom gyi hogi..Yeh khidki bnd kr deti hu", ShashiKala talked to herself and moved toward window..She was shocked to see Sagel in garden.. They were hugging each other and Sachin kissed her forehead.._

" _hawww yeh kya ho rha ha? Sachin apni hi bhabhi k sath..chchi chchi.. ghor kalyug ha.. Pati ko gye 24 ghnte ni huye aur yeh sb", ShashiKala was shocked and angry with this.._

 _She stamped her foot on floor and left.._

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _All were at breakfast table and having breakfast table.._

" _Sachin tum ab yeh toast butter khana chhod doh aur indian khana khaya kro..Yeh aloo poori, pranthe etc etc",Angel said_

" _Angel mko fit rehna ha aur asia oily food na baba na", Sachin said_

" _Angel vo tumhari bdi behn ka pati ha zra tameez se baat kro..", Shashikala said bit angrily_

" _Sasu ma we are friends too", Angel said_

 _Tum dono apne rishte ki maryada mt bhulo",Shashikala said and left_

" _Inhe kya hua", Ruhana said_

" _Lgta ha sathya gyi ha",Angel said_

" _vo ma ha meri",Sachin said_

" _Maine kb kaha behn ha", Angel said innocently_

 _Sachin smiled and left…Days were passing like this…Finally Vineet arrived.. All were very happy…_

" _Ma kahan ha" He asked_

" _Room mein", Angel replied_

 _Vineet went to meet his mom.._

" _ise kya hua? Ate hi ma k paas", Angel asked_

" _Angel tu bhi na",Ruhana smiled_

 _Both engaged in their work.._

 _Vineet entered inside room.._

" _Kaisi ho mom", Vineet hugged his mother_

 _She just sighed_

" _AAp ne urgently call krke kyun bulaya…kaam chhod k ana pda", Vineet asked_

" _Teri biwi aur bhai k vjh se", Shashi kala said in tension_

" _mtlb..Kya kiya un dono ne", Confused Vineet asked_

" _Dono teri peeth pichhe puccho mt Vinu", Shashi Kala stopped_

" _Mumma btayoge bhi ya nhi", Vineet asked_

" _Angel aur Sachin dono k beech kucch toh chl ra ha..Dhokha de re ha tujhe..Vo toh prayi ha pr sachin toh tera bhai ha..Vo bhi", Shashi Kala sat with hand on her head_

" _Mumma main baat krta hu na…", Vineet said and left_

" _Uffo yeh log kbhi ni sudhrenge…control nhi kr skte the kya", Vineet mumbling in anger._

" _Kya hua", Ruhana asked_

" _yeh laila Majnu kahan ha",Vineet asked_

" _Sachin room mein aha aur Angel Kitchen mein", Ruhana said_

" _Main Sachin se milne jar ha hu…tum dono bhi a jao…coffee le ana..Baat krni ha", Vineet said and left.._

 _Vineet entered inside and sat on couch with anger_

" _Kya hua chhote miya upset lg re ho", Sachin asked_

" _Aapki laila a jaye bhai saab fir baat krte ha", Vineet almost yelled_

" _Tu thik ha na", Sachin asked_

" _Coffee", Angel passed coffee to them_

 _Both took coffee.. and girls too sat beside them_

" _Ab bolo Vineet kya baat ha",Ruhana asked_

" _In dono se puchho..kya musibat ha yr…ek toh hmari shadi hi itna bda jhol ha upr se yeh dono laila majnu mrwa k hi saans lenge", Vineet said_

" _pr humne kya kiya", Angel asked in confusion_

" _Mom ko lgta ha k tum aur bhai mujhe aur Ruhana ko cheat kr re ho mtlb tum dono ka extra martial affair chl ra ek dusre k sath", Vineet said_

" _kyaaaa?What", Sagel shouted_

" _kya kr diya mere pichhe se aise",Vineet asked_

" _yeh dono toh zyada baat bhi ni ki ek dusre se fir mummy g ko aisa kyun lga", Ruhana asked_

" _Isiliye sasu ma aajkl mujhe aur Sachin ko dant ti rehti ha", Angel said_

" _Yeh sb chhodo ab solution nikalo koi", Vineet said_

" _Ek hi solution ha ab toh", Sachin said_

" _Kyaa", Vineet asked_

" _Ab time a gya ha k sb ko schaai bta di jaye", Angel said_

" _Tum pagal ho gyi ho..Abhi hum aisa nhi kr skte…", Vineet said_

" _Kyun nahi..Aaj nhi toh kl yeh sch sbko btana hi ha toh ab kyun nhi", Sachin said_

" _Ab yeh sb main nhi kr skti…Josh josh mein ek kadam utha toh liya tha ab hosh se kaam lene ka time ha…We should tell the truth", Angel said_

" _Kaisa sch", ShashiKala entered_

" _Mom kucch nhi..Vo aapko lgta ha na Bhai aur Angel aisa kuch nhi ha…Actually yeh log toh hmare liye surprise plan kr re the", Vineet said_

" _Chhodo yeh sb..Pandit g ne God bharai ka muhurat de diya ha..kl hi god bharai aur Kuki ki sgaai bhi us mawali k sath", Shashi kala made faces_

" _Aap Kavin aur Kuki ki sgaai krwa re ho", Angel asked_

" _Ab usne apne pyar k prche pure sheher mein baant diye ha..Majburi ha", Shashi Kala said and left_

" _Vineet sch kyun ni btaya", Angel asked_

" _I can't", Vineet said_

" _Okay..kl function k baad hum sbko sch bta denge", Sachin said_

" _Okay…I am ready to face it", Ruhana said_

 _All agreed and engrossed in their works.._

… _._

 _ **A/N: too much late..**_

 _ **So what will be the reactions of family on this revelation?**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **Be happy**_

 _ **Lots of love**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello..Another update. Hope you guys liked the previous one. This is a quick one…pehle se likha hua tha…hehe ;) Enjoy!**

It was the day of Kuki and Kavin's engagement and Ruhana and Angel's Godh bharayi. It wss decided that The engagement will take place in the afternoon and after lunch, it will be the function of godhbharayi.

Vineet and Angel were looking after all the engagements. Kuki seemed happy. Angel was helping her get ready. Ruhana entered in with two cups of coffee. She looked at Kuki and found her dressed in a pink colored lehenga. She was looking beautiful. Ruhana kept the tray on the table and kissed on her forehead….

" _Kavin ke pyar ka rangtoh abhi se dikh raha hai."_ She said.

Kuki blushed and hugged her. Angel said…

"Han..aur usse achi baat yeh hai ki saasu maa maan gayi…" she said.

" _haan…acha tum dono coffee pi lo, fir Angel tu kuki ko neeche le aana. Main baaki cheezein dekhti hu."_ Ruhana said.

Kuki and Angel nodded and she moved out and was fast enough. On the way, Vineet caught her hand…

" _Zara aaram se kaam 're not alone now."_ He said.

She smiled….. _"Don't worry, kuch nahi hoga."_

" _han han…..dikh raha hain. By the way, tumne aur Angel ne kuch khaya ?"_

" _haan…abhi angel aur kuki ko coffee de ke aa rahi hu."_ She said.

He shaked his head and took her downstairs to make her have some breakfast.

.

A while later. Everyon was gathered in the hall where the engagement was to take place. Kavin came there. He smiled looking at Shashikala…

" _Dekha saasu maa, maine kaha tha na ki Kuki ko main apni dulhaniya bana ke le jaunga. Dekhiye aap ne hi haan ki hain."_ He said with a cheeky smile.

" _haan haan thik hai. Lekin dekho meri beti ki aankhon mein aansu aaye na, toh mujhse bura koi ni hoga…samjhe!"_ she said.

" _Chinta mat kijiye saasu maa…..main aapki beti ko palkon pe bitha ke rakhunga…I promise. Aur Kavin khanna jo kehta hai wo karta hain."_ He said.

"theek hain… theek hain" She said.

At the same time, she saw Angel coming down with kuki. Kavin looked at Kuki and was mesmerized. His eyes twinkled. Sachin patted his shoulder….

" _Thoda sabar kijiye jamai raja….meri behen aayegi toh tumhare hi paas."_ He teased.

Kavin smiled shyly. Angel made Kuki stand beside him and the ceremony began. Kuki and Kavin exchanged rings and took blessings of all the elders including Sachin-Angel and Ruhana- Vineet. Angel looked at Kuki…

" _Dekho Kuki, maine jo waada kiya tha pura kar diya…dekho karva di na tum dono ki sagayi."_ She winked at them.

Kuki blushed and nodded…Kavin looked at her…

" _Han bhabhi..aap great ho. Pata nahi aap log nahi hote toh kya hota. Thank you so much."_ He said.

Vineet patted his shoulder…. _"ab yeh toh hume karna hi tha….tumne humari kitni madad kit hi."_ He said.

" _Han lekin ab hume kya karna hai, wo pata hai na?"_ Ruhana asked looking at the rest five.

" _Kya karna hai bhabhi?"_ Kavin asked.

" _Nahi RUhana…..ab ye sachchai tumhare aur angel ki godh bharayi ke baad hi khulegi."_ Sachin said.

" _Lekin hum ab hi bata dete hain."_ She said.

" _Nahi RUhana…..please yeh function khatam hone de….fir hum sabko sach bata denge. "_ Angel said.

Ruhana seemed worried but Vineet calmed her. Meanwhile , their mother in law called them for lunch.

.

 _ **Two hours later..**_

Shashikala was busy in checking the settings for godh bharayi. The hall was decorated beautifully. Shashikala ji was quite happy. She was happily receiving the guests. As she was very particular, she asked Kuki to bring Ruhana and Angel down for the rasm of Godh Bharayi. Kuki obeyed and moved towards Ruhana's Room(actually Sachin's Room) where both sisters were.

Vineet and Sachin were busy in chores when Kavin saw Sachin thinking something. He went to him…

" _Kya baat hai Bhai? Pareshan kyun ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi Kavin."_ he smiled.

" _Nahi nahi….aapke chehre pe saaf likha hai ki kuch toh baat hai. Bolo na."_ he insisted.

" _kuch khaas nahi kavin….tu yahan akele …kuki kahan hai?"_ he asked.

" _Wo bhabhiyon ko bulaane gayi hai. Saasu maa ne bol ahai…"_ he said.

Sachin smiled. Meanwhile, Vineet came there…. _"Kya hua bhayi?"_

Sachin suddenly held his hands. Vineet smiled…

" _Chinta mat karo. Jab ab tak sab thik tha, aage bhi rahega. Aap kyun chinta karte ho. Maa ko samajhna hoga aur wo samjhengi toh unhe batana chahte they na?"_ he said.

Sachin smiled. Meanwhile they found Ruhana and Angel coming down. Angel was wearing Red colored Lehenga. It was gifted to her by Sachin on her birthday. While Ruhana was in Lavendor colored Lehenga, Ofcourse, it was Vineet's choice for her. While descending down the stairs , suddenly Ruhana's leg slipped off the stairs. A loud sigh echoed in the hall.

" _Aaahhh!"_

Angel got panicked seeing her and to support her, Angel too stumbled a few stairs but Sachin saved her, but in the process, she went had by then stumbled down the stairs. Vineet ran to Ruhana. He kept her head on his lap…

" _Ruhana….aankhein kholo Ruhana! Please…for God's sake! Open your eyes."_

But she was unconscious. Alok and Shashikala were bewildered to see them.

Shashikala tried to ask but Vineet shut her ….

" _maa, abhi aapke sawalon ka jawab dene ka time nahi hai. Baad mein batata hoon."_

She looked at both of them but Vineet frowned. Kuki came to his rescue…

" _Vineet bhaiya…bahar Kavin hain, aap log dono bhabhiyon ko hospital leke jao."_

Sachin and Vineet rushed holding Angel and Ruhana in their arms.

 _._

 _ **Jeevan Jyoti Hospital.**_

Sachin and Vineet hurried inside the hospital. Vineet moved on recpetion asking for DrAnjali Gupta, who was his friend. The receptionist called DrAnjali and she asked them to admit Ruhana and Angel immediately.

.

A while later, DrAnjali came out and moved to Vineet. Vineet hurried to ask…

" _Angel aur Ruhana kaise hain?"_

Anjali looked at him…. _"Vineet, hume jald se jald Ruhana ka operation karna hoga. Angel is fyn, lekin unhe bhi internal chot aayi hain, shayad unki delivery bhi operation se karvani hogi. We need your consent! "_

She looked at both Vineet and Sachin. Sachin looked at her….

" _Thik hai doctor, aap form dijiye. I am Angel's husband Sachin and he is Ruhana's husband."_

She nodded and gave them a Both signed the papers….Sachin signed consent form for Angel and Vineet signed it for Ruhana. DrAnjali left from there.

.

As soon as doctor left, their mother shouted on them…

" _Yeh sab kya hain? Andaaza bhi hai kya kar rahe ho tum dono?"_

" _Hume ache se pata hai maa…..aur humne jo kiya tumhari wajah se hi kiya."_ Sachin said.

" _Meri wajah se….aisa kya kiya maine? Aur yeh ulte papers kyun sign kiye?"_ she asked.

" _Kyunki yahi sach hai Maa… Main Ruhana se pyar karta hoon aur Sachin Angel se."_ Vineet said.

Shashikala was bewildered…. _"yeh…yeh sab chal raha tha meri peeth peeche? "_ she shouted.

" _Maa….please….yeh operation ho jaaye fir shanti se bat karenge aur haan, humne kuch galat nahi kiya."_ Vineet said.

Kuki tried to calm her mother…. _"Mumma…shant ho jao. Sachin aur Vineet bhaiya ne kuch galat nahi kiya. Haan bas ek hi galti hui unse, unhone aapse sach chhupaya."_ She said.

Shashikala glanced at them and left from the hospital. Meanwhile, Angel and Ruhana's parents were also informed. They were also bewildered to know what had happened between the four of them. Kiran and Shashikala were angry while their fathers were calm as always. Vineet sent their parents home with Kuki and Kavin. Only Sachin and Vineet were there at the hospital.

.

 _ **Few Hours Later..**_

DrAnjali came out of the OT. Sachin and Vineet rushed to them. Vineet looked at his friend..

" _Angel aur Ruhana thik hain na?"_

Anjali nodded and looked at Sachin… _" ….Congratualtions. It's a baby boy."_

Sachin smiled…. _"Thanks! Angel thik hain na?"_

Anjali looked at him…. _"Yes , She is fine. We will shift her in normal ward in a while. You can meet your wife and baby then."_

Sachin nodded and Vineet moved to her…. _"Ruhana kaisi hain? "_

Anjali looked at her…. _"Ruhana toh thik hain lekin….."_ she paused in between.

Vineet looked at her….. _"Lekin kya? Ruhana aur bachcha dono thik hain na?"_ he asked again.

" _I am sorry Vineet….Ruhana toh thik hain lekin tumhara bachcha…..i am sorry I couldn't save your baby."_ She said.

Vineet froze at his place. Anjali kept her hand on his shoulder…

" _Vineet, I am sorry lekin internal bleeding ki wajah se hum sirf Ruhana ko bacha paaye hain."_ She said. Vineet nodded and left from there. Anjali looked at Sachin who assured her…

" _Aap chinta mat kijiye doctor. Usey main dekhta hoon."_ She nodded.

.

Vineet went out of the hospital. Tears brimmed in his eyes. He was so happy to hold his own part in his hands but now it was all gone. He didn't knew how will he face Ruhana. A while before they were planning to tell the truth to their parents but now everything was changed. He had lost his child. He knew the questions in everyone's eyes and most of all, he was worried about how will he convince Ruhana.

He came out of his trance with a warm touch on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes and turned to find Sachin. He hugged him…

" _Congratulations Bhai…. Main toh chacha ban gaya."_ He said.

Sachin hugged him back. Vineet held his hand….

" _Ab tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Angel aur mere bhatije se nahi milna?"_ he questioned.

Sachin stopped him by holding his hand…. _"Tu mujhse jhooth bolega?"_

Vineet smiled…. _"Maine koi jhooth nahi bola. And I am fine…ab chalo."_ Hepulled him in,not letting himself weak in front of his brother.

.

They entered the hospital and the nurse came and informed that Angel and Ruhana were shifted to a personal Room and now they can meet them. There were two different rooms for both the girls. Vineet asked Sachin to move to Angel while he shared both the good and bad news to Kuki. The family came rushing in some time.

.

 _ **Angel's Room**_

Sachin entered the room to find Angel was sleeping on her bed. She had a cradle beside her with the little baby boy sleeping in it. Sachin admired both Angel and the baby and kissed Angel on her forehead. She woke up realizing his touch. He smiled and whispered a thank you to her. She smiled back and tried to sit up. He helped her sit up and himself sat near her. He held the baby boy in his arms. He looked at Angel …

" _Thanks Angel…isse khubsurat tohfa toh kuch nahi ho sakta."_

Angel smiled. She looked around…

" _Koi dikh nahi raha. Sab log kahan hain?"_ she asked.

" _Sabko sach pata chal gaya hain."_ He informed.

" _Kya? Mom naraz hain…."_ He said.

" _Ruhana kahan hain?"_ she asked.

" _Wo dusre room mein hain…lekin…"_ but he paused in between.

" _Lekin kya ? Kaisi hai wo? Usey zyada chot toh nahi aayi?"_ she asked all in one go.

" _She lost her baby."_ He informed her.

Angel was shocked to know this. … _"Aisa kaise? I mean …kahan hai wo….mujhe usse milna hai."_

Sachin calmed her and asked her to meet after some time.

 _ **Ruhana's Room..**_

Vineet entered the room and saw her lying on the bed facing the wall. It seemed that she was sleeping but sleep was away from her eyes. Vineet moved to sit near her and caressed her hairs. She looked at him and tried to sit up. He helped her sit and she curled up her legs to her chest. Tears rolled down her eyes as she glanced at him….

" _I am sorry Vineet! Main tumhara sapna pura kar hi nahi paayi…..wo sapna jo humne mil ke dekha tha! Wo khubsurat sapna toot gaya Vineet…..toot gaya."_

She cried hiding her face in her knees. Vineet sat on the bed and made her face himself. She held his hands….

" _Humne kitna kuch socha tha na Vineet…..sab khatam ho gaya….sab kuch…"_ Her voice choked.

Even he had tears in his eyes. He knew what she must be going through but he decided to be storng for her. He cupped her face…

" _Shaant ho jaao Ruhana. Jo hua ,usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi. Shayad bhagwan ko bhi yahi manzoor tha. Tum thik ho na, mere liye wahi kaafi hai. Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh main kaise jeeta? "_

She looks at him and then hugs him burying her face in his chest, crying. He hugged her back smearing her head…

" _Hum dono saath hain toh kya kami hain…haan! Agar kismat mein hoga toh jo khoya hain, wo phir se paa lenge."_ He said trying to comfort her.

She parted the hug to look at him…

" _Kaash yeh sab kuch nahi hua hota Vineet! Yeh toh humara sapna tha na….aise hi toot jaane diya maine usey… Agar…..agar aisa nhi hua hota toh tumhare aankhon mein aansu nahi hothon pe muskaan hoti. Mujhe dhyan rakhna chahiye tha. Maine toh tumse tumhara tohfa pehle hi chheen liya. I am sorry Vineet."_

He didn't say a word but pulled her in a hug instead.

.

Next day , Angel and Ruhana were discharged. Sachin and Vineet took them to their respective rooms. Shashikala and Kiran didn't say a word. Ruhana was sitting on her bed holding a pink colored teddy bear in her arms. She remembered how happy Vineet was to know that he was going to be a father and so he brought two large sized teddy bears that of pink and blue colors. Tears brimmed her eyes as she could see only pain and sadness in Vineet's eyes. She came out of her thoughts when she felt a soft touch on her hands. She looked up to find Angel sitting near her. She smiles at her but at the same time Angel hugs her. She knew what her sister was going through. Angel parted the hug and looked at her sister and pressed her hands lightly….

" _Ruhana,main jaanti hoon, tujhpe kya beet rahi ye bhi jaanti hoon kii jo hua usey bhulanamushkil hain lekin tujhe koshish toh karni padegi na. Aur zaroori toh nahi ki jo ek baar hua wo baar baar hoga. Aur phir hum sab hai na…..sab thik ho jayega."_

Ruhana nodded and smiled. At the same time, their mother entered in…

" _Ab kya thik hoga Angel? Shashiji ne sab bata diya hain mujhe….yeh sab kya tha? Shadi mein gadbad aur ab yeh sab? Chahte kya ho tum log?"_ she said.

" _Mumma…humne batane ki koshish kit hi lekin koi humari baat sunne ke liye raazi nahi tha. Isliye hume aisa karna pada."_ Angel stated.

" _Aur ye idea bhi tera hi hoga? Aise ulte kaam tu hi karti hain."_ she said scolding her.

" _Drama aap logon ki wajah se karna pada hume Mumma…..saasu maa bhi kuch sunne ko ready nahi thi. Toh hum kya karte?"_ angel said.

" _Yeh jo aaj ho raha hain na, sab tum logon ki galti ka nateeja hai. Apni behen ko dekh…kya haalat hai uski"_ She said.

" _Mumma please….Angel ko kyun dant rahi ho? Mere sath jo hua , wo meri kismat hai. Shayad yeh waqt mera nahi tha , isliye bhagwan ne mere bachche ko is duniya mein aane hi nahi diya. Aur rahi baat jhooth ki, toh haan humne bola jhooth kyunki hume wahi sahi laga. Hum toh sach batana hi chahte they lekin yeh nahi pata tha ki sach aise saamne aayega."_ Ruhana said.

Kiran sat near her… _"beta main samajhti hu….lekin tujhe aise dekh ke …"_ she paused. Ruhana hugged her mother tight.

 _._

The days were passing. Everything was getting normal. ALokji and Shashikalaji had accepted the change. Angel seemed busy with her baby. Sachin and Angel had named their little boy as Saransh. Ruhana kept herself busy in the house chores and office too, as Vineet asked her to.

.

One day, as Ruhana was doing some chores she heard baby cries from Angel's room. She moved inside the room and found little boy crying. She looked around but didn't find Angel anywhere. She held the baby boy in her arms. The little boy was still crying but turned quiet as she swayed him up and down. She also knew that it was his sleeping around. She held the baby in her arms and started humming a song….

 _ **Ra ri ra ri ra rum..**_

 _ **Ra ri ra ri ra rum..**_

She looked at the boy and found him looking at her…

 _ **Sun sun nanhe lori ki dhun**_

 _ **Ho ja meethe sapnon mein gum**_

She kept on moving holding him in her arms..

 _ **Sun sun nanhe lori ki dhun**_

 _ **Ho ja meethe sapnon mein gum**_

 _ **Tu mera suraj hai**_

 _ **Tu mera chanda hai**_

 _ **Tu meri aankhon ka tara hai sun..**_

 _ **Sun sun nanhe lori ki dhun..**_

 _ **Ho ja meethe sapnon mein gum**_

The little boy smiled. Ruhana smiled a little and kissed on his forehead and placed him on the bed..

 _ **Mere ladle ..tujhko odhaun aanchal**_

She covered him with the blanket and kept on patting him on his head.

 _ **Aa thapkiyon se sulaun tujhe**_

 _ **Main taaron ki nagri se nindiya bulaun..**_

 _ **ankhiyon mein teri chupaun usey**_

 _ **Nindiya kya tere liye tare laun**_

 _ **Maa ka tu nanha dulara hai sun..**_

 _ **Sun sun nanhe lori ki dhun**_

 _ **Ho ja meethe sapnon mein gum..**_

She glanced at the baby boy , who was now asleep. She lied beside the baby boy and kept on admiring him unaware that someone was watching her.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay..this is it for this time.**

 **Who is this person who is looking at Ruhana? Is everything okay?**

 **Will they be as happy as they were? Stay tuned.**

 **Did you like the chapter? Lemme know in the review.**

 **Please read and review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello….Here is a new update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

 **Happy Reading…**

Ruhana made the baby sleep and Angel was looking at them from distance.. Angel smiled to see her sister's smile…She entered inside..

"Arrey tune ise chup kra diya…OMG..behna tujhe pta ha mere pass toh jo tikta hi nhi ha….aur tere pass ate hi jnab hsne lage waah…chl aisa kr aaj se ghr ka kaam main dekh lungi aur please tu is shaitaan ko smbhaal…kya kehti ha" Angel said

"Yeh tu kya keh rhi main tere bche ko kaise", Ruhana was surprised at what her sister just said.

"mera bcha! Have you gonna mad? Hmare beech tera mera kahan se a gya.. dekh sb hmara ha…jitna kisi cheez pe mera haq ha utna hi tera bhi smjhi..Haan vo baat alag ha k Vinu sirf tera pati ha aur Sachin sirf mera baki sb hmara ha", Angel said with a naughty smile..

Ruhana smiled at her patting her cheeks…"Chl pagal khin ki…"

O hello, Lemme clear you a thing Saranash pe na mujhse zyada tera haq ha…Aur yeh baat tu jaan bhi le aur smjh bhi le..Ab no more mello drama lijke shashikala…Chup chap ise le ja aur smbhaal main tere liye teri black coffee le k ati hu aur khane ka bhi dekh leti hu", Angel moved.

Ruhana had tears and moved to her room with Saransh… Vineet was talking over a phone..He saw Ruhana with wide smile..She was playing with Saransh.

"Tum ise yaha kyun le ayi..Angel dhundhegi…"

"usi ne bola ka vo kaam dekh legi main Saransh ko smbhaal lu", Ruhana carressed Saransh's hair

"Fir bhi Ruhana…yeh uska bcha ha hmara nhi..I know she is concern about you but Vo iski ma ha…Hum apne swarth k liye ek ma ko ujske bche se alg nhi kr skte….Please thodi time mein usey hi sambhalne dena.", Vineet held Ruhana's hand

"Oye hello kya ulti patti pdha re meri behn ko", Angel entered with anger

"Angel jo sch ha vo bta rha hu"

"Haan haan ab tum yeh faltu ki baatein na meri behn k dmag mein mt dalo..Agr main Saransh ki ma hu na toh Ruhana bhi uski ma ha….Saransh pe sbse pehla haq usi ka ha….aur hmare beech koi ni a skta tum bhi nhi..haan tum Saransh ko apna nhi mante toh main kuch nhi keh skti"

"Angel vo baat nhi ha..Pr Bhai"

"Kya bhai…Tumse bda ha vo aur smjhdaar bhi..hum behnon k ammle mein bol k toh dekhe divorce na de du main usko"

"Kya mujhe divorce", Sachin entered with weird expressions. Angel turned to him…

"Look mr. Sachin tumhe ya Vineet ko ya kisi aur ko mere aur meri behn k mamle mein bolne ki koi zrurt nhi ha…agr aisi himakat ki na ghr se kya zindagi se nikaal dungi..Aur Saransh pe sbse pehla haq meri behn ka hai…ab No more arguments. Mujhe kuch nahi sunna.", Angel left while handing over coffee tray to Vineet..

"Dekh Vineet..She is right Saransh pe jitna haq hmara ha usse khin zyada tumhara aur Ruhana ka ha…so ab koi baat dil mein mat rakhna aur is shaitaan ko smbhalo aur hmein thodi privacy doh..", Sachin winked and left with Angel.

Vineet smiled and got engrossed in playing with the little baby.

 **SaGel's Room…**

Angel was doing something in closet…Sachin came and hugged her from back and whispered in her ears…

"I am so proud of you"

"Ab yeh kis khushi mein" She turned in hug and smiled

"Itni maturity dikhane k liye. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri biwi itni matured hain." he said kissing on her forehead.

"Ldkiyo ko tarif achi lgti ha agr vo dils e ki jaye", She tweaked his nose.

He smiled….."Angel I know tum un logo k chehre pe khushi dekhan chahti ho that's why tumne yeh sb kiya"

"Sachin vo behn ha meri….Aaj tk usne meri hr ulti sidhi demand puri ki ha….matlab mere liye usne jhooth bhi bola…. toh kya main uske liye itna ni kr skti kya….", She held his hand.

"That's why I love you so very much" He smiled and pulled her in his embrace.

 _ **Later that night..**_

Ruhana was making coffee for Vineet and Sachin in the kitchen. Angel came inside the kitchen…

" tu yahan kya kar rahi hai? Saransh kahan hai?" she asked.

Ruhana smiled…. _"_ Wo apne papa ke sath khelne mein busy hain…tu bhi ja…"

"Arey par…." She tried to say something but till then Ruhana gave her a coffee mug….

" Ab yeh coffee leke ja…..Agar tere pati ko gussa aa gaya toh?" she said.

Angel smiled…. _"_ Oye…wo gussa nahi krta…" she said.

" han han…tujhpe gussa kyun karega…..ab ja na…" she gave her a slight push out of the kitchen.

Then she cleared the clutters and picked up the coffee mug for Vineet and moved to her room. She saw Vineet in the living room and she called him to have his coffee. But,when she didn't get any reply from him, she turned to find him looking in a direction and when she looked in that directions, tears brimmed up in her eyes too. They saw Sachin playing with his son and Vineet was somehow missing that moment, though he never revealed it in front of Ruhana. She held his hand….

" _Vineet chalo."_

He came out of his trance and found her in front of him. He glanced at her…

"kya hua?"

"Mujhe pata hai tum kya soch rahe ho…..lekin abhi ke liye please kuch mat socho." She said holding his hand and pulled him into the room. She gave him his coffee cup and sat on the bed.

He glanced at her…. _"_ I'm sorry Ruhana…..main tumhe upset nahi karna chahta tha."

"Tumhari koi galti nahi hai Vineet. Tumne bhi toh bahut kuch socha tha na….lekin….lekin humari kismat mein wo sab nahi tha…." She said.

He was sitting silently. She could see sadness on his face. Though he seemed to be happy and never showed this to her. But she knew that he was sad. She kept her hand on his shoulder…

" _Vineet , agar tum yun shaant rahoge toh kaise chalega? Tumne hi toh kaha tha na ki jo hai us mein khush rehna chahiye….aur agar bhagwan ki razi hogi toh humari yeh wish bhi puri ho jayegi…..yahi kaha tha naa?"_ she looked at him.

He nodded. She took his hand iin hers…..

" _Toh fir yun udaas mat raho. Kyunki yahan pe sab tumhe khush dekhna chahte hain….unki khatir?"_

He didn't say a word but pulled her in a hug...a much needed one.

.

.

Days were passing like this..Kuvin wedding preparation are on full swing…It's the day of Sangeet..house were decorated beautifully for Sangeet ceremony…

Kuki was getting ready for her ceremony .. Suddenly someone entered inside and tapped her shoulder..

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked frightened

"Apne pyari c hone wali biwi ko dekhne aya hu koi gunaah ha kya"

"Oh ho! Really..Itne betaab ha mr. loafer" She winked

"Main aur loafer, tum mein kya mrs. Shashikala ki atama a gyi ha" He asked in fake anger

"Arrey nhi nhi..main toh joke kr rhi thi" Kuki kissed his cheek

Kavin smiled..

"Btw looking gorgeous"

"kon main" ShashiKala entered inside

"Sasu ma aap…Yahan..really bad…Beti aur damad ki privacy ka toh khyaal rkhiye"

Kavin teased her

"Dekho Mr loafer shadi k liye maan gyi hu to iska mlb yeh nhi ha k is trh beshrmi dikhaoge" She frowned

"Besharami apni hone wali biwi se milna kis level ki besharami k under ata ha sasu ma"

"Top level ki besharami and BTW hone wali biwi ha abhi hui nhi ha…Isiliye km se k 4 feet ki duri pe rehna..smjhe"

"Sasu ma" He said dejectly

"Out" Sasu ma dragged him out

"Kaisi aurat ha log damad ko sr ankhon pe bitha k rkhte ha aur yeh dhke maar rhe ha..Bht hi na insaafi ha Sardar..Budhiya ko toh baad mein btaunga ek b aat shadi ho jaye. Fir dekhta hu khdus sasu ma ko" he nodded disappointedly and left

…

ShashiKala brought Kuki down…Function has started…She made her sit beside Kavin.. All were happy…Angel hit Sachin shoulder by her And winked at him…Sachin follwed her..

 **Baat meri suniye to zara - 2**

 **Meri baat sunke yeh bataaiye**

 **Ke iske baare mein hai aap ka khayaal kya**

 **Itna kyoon guroor aap mein hai**

 **Itna aap mein hai naaz kis liye**

 **Bataaiye hai kisne yeh sikhaaya aap ko**

 **Ke jo bhi tumko chaahe jo bhi tumko pyaar se mile**

 **Usi se tum raho khafa khafa**

Angel smiled and showed him some attitude..

 **Baat meri suniye to zara**

 **Aise hum nahin hai lekin hum agar ho aise bhi**

 **To is mein kya hua**

 **Kyoon na ho guroor humko kyoon na humko naaz ho**

 **Ke hum haseen logon ki hi thokron mein hai zamaana**

 **Jisko dekhiye hamaara hai deewaana**

 **Hum kisi ka dil bhi tod de**

 **Kisi ko aadhe raaste mein chhod de**

 **To usko bhi yeh duniya kehti hai ada**

Shashi kala and Kiran teased Sachin

 **Hey hey hey aap ko jawaab mil gaya**

 **Ho ho ho kahiye kaisa aap ko laga**

Sachin looked at Vineet and Vineet smiled and Held Ruhana hand

 **Baat meri suniye to zara**

 **Aaj sun hi lijiye ke kya hai husn aap ka**

 **Kya hai aap ki ada**

 **Aap ke har ek sitam ko humne hi ada kaha**

 **Aur aap ki har ek ada ko hanske humne hi saha**

 **Humne hi zara si ek baat ko badhaake daastaan kar diya hain**

 **Humne hi to husn ki zameen ko aasmaan kar diya hain**

 **Duniya mein jo aap ka yeh husn bemisaal hai**

 **To is mein bhi hamaare ishq ka yeh to kamaal hai**

 **Agar hami na hote isko kaun poojta**

 **Ruhana pushed him away and rub her forehead and smiled naughtily**

 **Aap ko agar khayaal hai - 2**

 **Ke humko husn jo mila hai aapne diya hai**

 **Yaani jo bhi hai kamaal aapne kiya hai**

 **To yeh baat saaf hai ke humko dekhte hi**

 **Aap ko nasha sa ho gaya hai saara hosh kho gaya hai**

 **Varna aisi ulti seedhi baheki baheki baaton ki vaje hai kya**

Ruhana hi fied with Kuki and Vineet glared them..Kavin assured them

 **Nahin samajh mein aayi meri baat to nahin sahi**

 **Jo aap apne husn par guroor karte hain to kariye**

 **Par na bhool jaaiyega**

 **Humne hi voh khoon-e-dil diya hai**

 **Jisse roop mein yeh rang aa gaya hai**

 **Aap ka yeh husn duniya bhar pe chha gaya hai**

Kuki opened her mouth in shock and hit him lightly

 **O, jaadu banke hum nigaahon par jo chha gaye**

 **Dilon mein jo sama gaye to hairat is mein kya hai**

 **Chehra phool hont kaliyon aur zulf hai andhera**

 **Aisa jo mahek raha hai**

Sachin smiled and held Angel from waist..

 **Humne hi to aap ke in honton ko gulaab**

 **Aur chehre ko kanwal kaha hai**

 **Humne hi to aap ki nazar ko jaadu**

 **Baaton ko ghazal kaha hai**

 **Humne hi to zulf ko kabhi kaha hai raat aur kabhi ghata**

 **Agar hami na dekhte na chaahte na poojte**

 **To pattharon ke buth ko kaun kehta phir khuda**

Angel held his hand

 **Baat meri suniye to zara**

Vineet turned face toward Ruhana and tweaked her nose

 **Chhodiye bhi kehne aur sunne ko baat kya raha**

Vineet turned his face and Ruhana tapped his shoulder

 **Dekhiye main keh rahi hoon**

 **Baat meri suniye to zara**

Kavin sat beside Kuki

 **Aap kya kahengi mujhko khoob hai pata**

Kavin left from there..Kuki showing finger

 **Arre baat meri suniye to zara**

Sachin looking at girls

 **Phir milenge waqt agar mila**

Angel made sad face

 **Par baat meri**

All laughed and clapped..Sachin hugged Angel..She smiled,,And function got over with lots of fun and happiness…

 **A/N: Okay…..so how was this update?**

 **Let us know in the reviews…Thanks peoples!**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Hello….here is the new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.**

 **Happy Reading.**

The sangeet ended on a happy note and everyone seemed happy. Shashikalaji asked everyone to retire to bed soon as they had another big day and everyone had a responsibility to follow. Both Angel and Ruhana were sitting on the dining table discussing when Sachin came there….

" _Don behnon mein kya baatein ho rahi hain? Zara main bhi sunoon."_ He said standing behind Angel.

" _tumhe humare beech mein bolne ki zarurat nahi hain…samjhe sachin!"_ angel replied.

" _arey ab maine kya kiya?"_ he asked.

" _Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Maine kaha tha na tumhe Saransh ke paas rehne ko…toh yahan kyun aaye?"_ she asked.

" _arey, tum aayi nahi isliye…waise sach mein kya discussion ho raha tha?"_ he asked again.

" _Kuch nahi Sachin. Bas kal ke arrangements cross check kar rahe they. Vineet puja aur mandap wali cheezein cross check kar rahe hain."_ Ruhana replied.

" _Okay…but please ab rest bhi kar lo tum dono. Kal bhi tum dono ko hi bhagna hain."_ He said.

They smiled. Ruhana looked at both of them…. _"Angel, tu ja. Saransh jag gaya toh dikkat hogi."_ She said.

" _tu yahan kya karegi?"_ Angel asked.

Ruhana smiled… _"tujhse chhupa ke kuch nahi kar rahi….ab ja."_

Nodding to her sister,Angel went with Sachin. Here, Ruhana stood up but felt a little nauseatic. She then filled a water bottle and moved to her room. She sat on the bed and had some water. Vineet came out of the washroom…

" _kya hua?"_

" _Kuch nahi Vineet…thakaan ki wajah se chakkar aa rahe hai"_ she replied.

He shaked his head…. _"kaha tha zyada load mat lo, lekin nahi…meri kaun sunta hai."_ He said.

" _Agar main khud hi apna khayal rakhungi toh tum kya karoge?"_ she looked at him and asked.

He smiled as he knew what she meant. He then asked her to rest and they fell asleep.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

It was proving be a hectic day for everyone in the family. Sachin and Vineet were handling everything outside that is mandap and all the market stuffs. Ruhana and Angel were handling inside chores. Angel was there with Kuki for there were a few ceremonies done and someone had to be with Kuki. Shashikalaji was inspecting the arrangements and telling Ruhana what else had to be done.

.

Everyone was resting for some time, when Vineet came in and turned to his mom….

" _Mom, sare arragements almost ho gaye hain. Aap dekh lena._ (then turned to Angel and Ruhana) _you can go to the parlor now. The cars are free"_

" _Angel jayegi Kuki ke sath."_ Ruhana said.

" _Par yeh ladki hain kahan?"_ Sachin asked coming inside.

" _Pata nahi…..usey kaha tha thodi derr sone ke liye….par wo abhi tak aayi nahi…."_ Angel said.

" _Usey utha do angel…varna derr hogi. "_ he said.

" _thik hain….main dekhti hoon."_ She said and moved upstairs to her room.

.

 _ **Kuki's room…**_

Angel knocked the door and it got open. She entered in and found Kuki sitting on the bed. She moved to her…

" _Kuki chalo, parlor jaane ka time ho gaya."_ She said.

When she didn't get any reply, she nudged her..

" _Arey kuki, kya hua? Parlor nahi jana?"_ she said.

" _nahi jana! Mujhe kahin nahi jana."_ She said.

" _Arey par hua kya? Us Kavin ne kuch kaha? Usey main abhi batati hoon….kahan hai wo…phone do zara!"_ angel said.

" _Arey bhabhi….shant ho jao….Kavin ne kuch nahi kiya…"_ Kuki said.

" _Fir kya hua tujhe? Ro kyun rahi hain?"_ Angel asked sitting beside her.

Kuki didn't replied but hugged her instead…

" _Mujhe nahi jana aap sabko chhod ke."_ She said.

Angel smiled…. _"thik hai toh Kavin ko ghar jawai bana lete hain…"_ she said parting the hug.

" _Kya matlab?"_ she asked.

Angel slapped on her hand…. _"uffo…itna bhi nahi samajhti….dekh, kavin agar ghar jawai banega toh double fayeda hain….wo yahan rahega aur sasu maa ko uski khatirdari karni hogii…..aur hum sab sath mein rahenge…kya bolti hai?"_ she asked.

Kuki smiled a little….. _"kya bhabhi….aisa kuch nahi hai…"_

" _hai nahi, par ho sakta hain!"_ Angel winked at her.

Kuki blushed and hugged her again…. _"Mujhe nahi banana usey ghar jawai.."_

Meanwhile Ruhana entered….

" _Kya ho raha hain yahan? Kaunse janam ka mel-milap chal raha hain?"_ she glanced at both the girls.

" _tere bina mel-milap kaise pura ho sakta hai….isey samjha, kavin ko ghar jawai banane mein bhalayi hai."_ Angel said teasing Kuki again..

" _Nahi na bhabhi….Aap hi samjhao iinhe….aapki behen hai aap hi smjha sakti ho."_ Kuki looked at Ruhana who just smiled…

" _Ab tum logon ka teasing session ho gaya ho toh chalein? Parlor jane ka time ho jayega…..ek baar baraat aa gayi toh jamai raja se intezar nahi hoga phir…hai na kuki…"_ Ruhana said looking at her.

Kuki looked at her and three of them broke into laughter.

.

Soonish, it was the time of the wedding. Kuki was dressed in a red colored heavy lehenga. While Kavin was in the cream and red colored lehenga. Angel and Ruhana brought Kuki down. Kavin glanced at her and was mesmerized. She was looking much beautiful than he could imagine. He moved forward to seek her hand and looked in her eyes…

 _ **Taare hain Baraati, Chandni hai ye baarat..**_

 _ **Saaton phere honge ab haathon mein leke haath…**_

 _ **Jeevan saathi hum…**_

 _ **Diya aur baati hum…**_

She smiled and kept her hand on his and he took her towards the mandap. The puja started and after a number of ceremonies, it was time for the pheras. Kuki and Kavin stood up for the pheras and now they seemed happy. It was now time for Bidaayi, but they were stopped, as Ruhana suddenly fainted. Vineet got panicked and called his friend and family doctor, DrAnjali.

DrAnjali did the checkup and glanced at a worried Vineet who was sitting beside Ruhana. He was worried and sad both. She placed her hand on his hand..

" _Don't worry. She's perfectly fine. And yeah, she is expecting again."_ She revealed the news to him.

He looked at her in disbelief and Anjali smiled…..

" _Sahi suna tumne. Ab bas Ruhana ka khayal rakhna."_ She said. And left.

In the meantime, Angel entered in….

" _Kya hua Ruhana Ko? Sab thik toh hai?"_ she enquired.

" _kuch nahi hua, wo bilkul thik hain."_ Vineet replied.

" _toh isey achanak kya hua tha?"_ she asked.

Vineet smiled…. _"Hua toh kuch nahi, lekin hogi zarur…ek choti si , nanhi si gudiya!"_ he said.

Angel heard him keenly and suddenly shouted… _"kyaa? Sach mein?"_

He nodded. Meanwhile, Ruhana gained consciousness. Angel helped her to sit and hugged her. Vineet also told the good news to everyone. Soon after, the bidayi ceremony of Kuki was done. Everyone seemed happy.

.

 _ **RuVi's Room…**_

Ruhana was arranging the bed when Vineet hugged her locking his arms in her waist. She smiled….

" _Kya hua tumhe?"_

" _Tumhe thank you kehna tha!"_ he said kissing on her cheek.

She turned in the hug…. _"tum khush ho na?"_

" _Finally, jo hum chahte they, wo hone wala hain."_ He said while she smiled and rest her head on his chest.

.

 _ **SaGel's room..**_

Angel was making Saransh sleep when Sachin came and sat on the bed. He was watching her when she asked…

" _Kya hai sachin? Kya dekh rahe ho?"_ she asked without even glancing at him.

" _Ab kya main apni biwi ko bhi nahi dekh sakta?"_ he asked.

Angel looked up at him….. _"Dekho …zaroor dekho….lekin pehle apne bête ko sambhalo….tumhari tarah shaitan hi hain."_ She said placing saransh in his lap.

" _chalo acha hai meri training kaam aa rahi hain?"_ he said.

She turned to him….. _"Kaunsi training? Sun lo inspector Sachin….mere bête ko na koi stunts sikhaane ki zarurat nahi hai…samjhe….aur apni tarah ulti sidhi harketin bhi mat sikhana."_ She said angrily.

" _Sikhane ki zarurat nahi padegi…..mera beta bahut hoshiyar hai….seekh jayega…hai na beta?"_ he said looking at Saransh and the little boy giggled.

Sachin looked at her…. _"Dekho, ab toh saransh ne bhi keh diya…."_

Angel looked at both of them…. _"Tum dono ko sambhalna bahut mushkil hai…"_ she stamped her feet on the floor and moved intot he washroom. Sachin laughed watching her go.

.

The days were passing. It was a weekend and Kuki and Kavin had come home. Angel was in the kitchen when Kuki went and hugged her….

" _Kaisi ho Bhabhi? Aur Ruhana bhabhi kahan hain?"_ she asked.

" _Main bilkul thik hai…bas tumhara bhatija mujhe bahut satata hain.."_

" _Acha! Aur uske papa?"_ kuki teased her.

" _WO toh use bhi zyada."_ She said making a face.

Kuki giggled…. _"acha lekin Ruhana bhabhi kahan hain?"_

" _Wo routine checkup ke liye gayi hain."_ Angel informed.

Meanwhile, Vineet and Ruhana entered in the room. Everyone seemed happy. Suddenly, Kuki hugged Ruhana and kissed on her cheek….

 _ **Aye dil laaya hai bahaar  
Apnon ka pyar kya kehna  
Milein hum chhalak utha  
Khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**_

Ruhana smiled….

 _ **Khile khile chehron se aaj  
Ghar hai mera  
Gule gulzaar kya kehna  
Khile khile chehron se aaj  
**_Angel side-hugged Sachin….

 _ **Aye dil laaya hai bahaar  
Apnon ka pyar kya kehna  
Milein hum chhalak utha  
Khushi ka khumaar kya kehna  
**_

Kavin pulled Kuki towards himself…

 _ **Hum tum yun hi milte rahein  
Mehfil yun hi sajti rahe**_

Sachin lifted Saransh in his arms….

 _ **Bas pyaar ki yehi ek dhun  
Har subah shaam bajti rahe  
Gale mein mehekte rahein  
Pyaar bhari  
Baahon ke haar kya kehna**_

Ruhana Held Saransh and the boy chuckled…. _ **  
Khile khile chehron se aaj  
Ghar hai mera  
Gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

Angel hugged her sister…

 _ **Aye dil laaya hai bahaar  
Apnon ka pyar kya kehna  
Milein hum chhalak utha  
Khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**_

Shashikala looked at the six of them. All she prayed was for her children's wellbeing. _**  
Khile khile chehron se aaj  
Ghar hai mera  
Gule gulzaar kya kehna**_

.

.

.

 _ **11 months later, Singhaniya Mansion.**_

Little baby cries could be heard and a guy was trying to calm the baby. Meanwhile, a lady came there…

" _Uffo Vineet…..tumse ek kaam nahi hota. Wo ache se so rahi thi….kyun jagaya tumne usey!"_ she said.

" _Wo khud jag gayi…..isliye maine usey god mein utha liya…"_ he replied innocently.

" _Ek toh tumne AC itne kam temperature pe chala rakha hai…bachchi ko thand lagegi na!"_ she said.

He bit his tongue….

" _tum ruhanika ko 2 minute ke liye bhi nahi sambhal sakte?"_ she said.

" _mujhe kya pata….dono maa-beti itne nakhre karengi…"_ he said naughtily.

Ruhana glanced at her…. _"You're impossible. Ab jao yahan se!"_ she pushed him out of the room.

.

 _Ruhanaa nd Vineet wereblessed with a little girl and their happiness knew no bounds. Everyone in the family seemed happy. Saransh was one year old and was happy to see his baby sister._

 _._

Meanwhile, Angel entered in with saransh , who was one year old now.

" _Roo..isey bhi khana khila dena….mujhe toh sata raha hain…teri baat maan lega."_ She said.  
Ruhana nodded and saransh climbed close to her. After making Ruhanika sleep, Ruhana fedSaransh too. Making the kids sleep, as she was moving out of the room, Vineet blocked her way….she looked at him…

" _Kya hai Vineet?"_

" _Aankhein band karo!"_ he said and tied a cloth on her eyes.

" _yeh kya hai Vineet? Kya bachpana kar rahe ho?"_ she said.

" _arey, tum bas chalo!"_ he said.

He pushed her and took her somewhere. She could hear Angel too…

" _Sachin, ab kya hai? Dekho mujhe tumhare boring surprises nahi chahiye….samjhe!"_ she said.

" _Koi batayega, ho kya raha hain?"_ Ruhana asked.

Sachin and Vineet exchanged glances and opened the cloth they had tied on their eyes. Both Angel and Ruhan were flabbergasted to see something really cute in front of their eyes. It was a big room, painted in blue and pin. A bunk bed placed in a corner and two study tables. On one side of the wall , there were two big framed pictures of Saransh and Ruhanika, both from their first month. Toys were scattered in the room. Both the sisters looked at each other…

" _Yeh sab kab kiya?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _Hum log tumhe surprise dena chahte they."_ Vineet said.

" _Saara idea Vineet ka tha…..maine bas interior mein help ki."_ Sachin informed.

" _Bhai keh rahe they , 2 alag rooms banvate hai….lekin maine kaha ek hi….dekho…"_ Vineet said.

" _Khubsurat hain!"_ Angel said.

" _Lekin jab bachche thode bade ho jayenge, tab hum unhe yahan rehne denge"_ she said.

" _ofcourse….yeh toh bas humari taraf se ek chhota sa tohfa hai. "_ Both Vineet and Sachin replied in unison.

Angel and Ruhana smiled at them for their gesture. They were happy. Meanwhile, Angel could hear Saransh and she rushed to Ruhana's room as she left him there. Ruhana too followed her to take a look on her baby girl.

She stopped on the door and saw her calming both Saransh and Ruhanika at the same time. She smiled and poked on her arm….Angel turned up….

 _ **Ek duje mein hai teri meri jaan…**_

 _ **Jahaan ko batlaaye hum….**_

Angel smiled . She lifted Saransh in her arms…

 _ **Tu hai meri main hu teri pehchaan..**_

 _ **Jahaan ko batlaaye hum..**_

Ruhana smiled and lifted Ruhanika in her arms and placed her in Vineet's lap and hugged him…

 _ **Pyar rab ne diya hai pyar sabne kiya hai**_

Angel smiled and hugged her….

 _ **Pyar rab ne diya hai pyar sabne kiya hai**_

They held their hands….

 _ **Aa prem kalash banke pyar chhalkaaye hum..**_

 _ **Ek duje mein hai teri meri jaan…**_

 _ **Jahaan ko batlaaye hum….**_

Sachin and Vineet smiled looking at them. They were now a perfect family, they always longed for. Their tricks and turns and jokes have only increased their love and respect for each other. And now everything seemed alright…

.

They were happy…..and lived happily…

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Okay….so here is last update.**

 **Thanks to each and every person who reviewed on this story. We love you all for making it a susccess.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **-Much Love**

 **Mithi and DayaVineet's Girl**


End file.
